Things I'll Never Say
by Misao-chan
Summary: Os anos passaram e agora Duo trabalha para os Preventers. Mas de repente, alguém de seu passado reaparece para desenterrar dúvidas e...vergonhas bastante antigas. O que a sorte reserva para Duo? Yaoi, Fluffy e Humor 1x2x1, 3x4x3 Novo: Cap 9!
1. Capitulo 1

***** Em um PS, hoje é 12 de Março, meu aniversario ^.^=. Mas sou eu quem vai dar essa fic como um presentinho, para todos vocês. Espero que gostem! ^_~*****

**~Things I'll never Say~**

**Avisos:-** Duo Pov, tentativa de humor, fluffy, possível angst lá pra frente, mas coisa leve...^.^=

**Casais:-**2+1 

**Spoilers****:-** Esse fic se passa 3 anos após Endless Waltz, portanto, pode ser que ajam algumas referências a série e aos OVAS

**Disclaimer****:-** Ontem,chamei meu advogado em casa e perguntei para ele se eu era a dona da série Gundam. Ele jogou um livro gigante sobre direitos autorais em  minha mesa, e mandou que eu lesse...portanto, por mais que eu queira, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente T_T)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Mais uma vez, eu repito a fórmula que utilizei no "Blurry Arc", por que aparentemente trabalho melhor dessa forma. Esta fic é baseada nas estrofes da música "Things I'll never say" de Avril Lavigne. Porém, existem diferenças claras, por que enquanto "Blurry" é composto de vários fics que são ligados, este daqui é um fic mesmo, com uma duração aproximada de 10 capítulos,  um atrás do outro, totalmente interligados. Boa Leitura! ^_~

*****Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários*****

_"I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows..."_

Se algum tempo atrás alguém me dissesse que eu acabaria no lugar e posição nos quais me encontro agora eu provavelmente riria, alto e claro, apontando para a cara da pessoa em ênfase e negando com toda a força a imensa bobagem que estaria sendo dita.

            Porém, talvez por conta de ter percebido o quão errada teria sido minha atitude, encontro-me nesse exato momento com um sorriso no rosto, quase gargalhando diante de minha própria idiotice. Por sorte  possuo um senso de humor que ultrapassa os níveis considerados saudáveis. 

            Sempre imaginei que quando a guerra acabasse,  passaria os dias finais de minha existência em algum lugar da Terra, morando em uma casa com aquelas típicas construções antigas, datadas de antes mesmo da época da colonização. Aquelas casas com arquitetura simples, e completamente repletas de um charme que pertence somente a elas. Talvez a casa possuísse um imenso jardim, na parte dos fundos, preferencialmente com uma árvore no meio dele. Mas não uma árvore qualquer. Precisaria ser uma árvore gigantesca, daquelas onde é necessário dar mais de dez passos antes de conseguir dar a volta em seu tronco, um tipo muito raro de se encontrar nos dias de hoje.

            Não foi exatamente assim que as coisas vieram a acontecer.

            Mas suponho que ainda não deva abandonar esse sonho, uma vez que fazem apenas três anos que a última guerra – a guerra de Marimeia , em 196 D.C. – terminou. Sim, ainda tenho tempo de sobra para planejar meus últimos dias. Ou fazer um pacto definitivo com Shinigami, e em troca, receber a imortalidade. Vou analisar minhas opções mais para frente.

            Assim, encontro-me atualmente morando em Luxemburgo, um lugar no meio do antigo continente Europeu e uma das poucas cidades que mantiveram seu nome original e estrutura básica através dos séculos, mesmo depois das guerras. Não por pura coincidência, esta é a cidade aonde localiza-se o Quartel General Principal dos Preventers, os Guardiões.

            Eu, Wufei e Trowa trabalhamos lá.

            Chang foi o primeiro a juntar-se aos defensores da paz, ocupando uma das cadeiras de agente imediatamente após o término da guerra. Eu, particularmente acho que dentre todos os cinco pilotos de Gundam, Wufei sempre foi aquele que melhor compreendeu o verdadeiro valor das batalhas. 

Suponho que seja parte de sua própria personalidade, algo que não pode ser mudado, nem que houvesse esforço consciente da parte dele para fazê-lo.O que obviamente não acontece. Depois de todos estes anos, Wufei parece finalmente estar extremamente satisfeito no corpo que ocupa, e me atrevo a dizer que seu atual emprego é a causa direta disso. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz por ele.

            Trowa foi o próximo, juntando-se a organização cerca de quatro meses depois. Ele dizia estar farto da vida no circo e das viagens constantes.

            Penso eu, que após anos e anos vivendo como um mercenário, não era realmente uma surpresa que Barton tivesse desenvolvido uma certa necessidade por um lar fixo. Na verdade ele, por ser alguém naturalmente acima da média – estamos falando de um piloto Gundam aqui – demorou muito mais tempo para sucumbir a esse desejo do que qualquer outra pessoa normal . Eu mesmo teria me rendido muito antes à necessidade de ter minha própria casa e espaço.

            Por outro lado , talvez ele estivesse simplesmente cansado de bancar o palhaço. Quem pode culpá-lo? Diversos anos servindo como alvo de facas sendo jogadas em sua direção certamente devem ser uma dureza.

            Juntei-me a meus dois antigos companheiros após passar um ano trabalhando no depósito de Móbile Suits destruídos, junto com Hilde.

            Mais uma vez, acho que ninguém pode me culpar por querer largar uma vida em um lixão de metal e lata, certo? Admito que trabalhar em restauração, vivendo em contato direto e freqüente com partes de Móbile Suits destroçados, durante ambas as guerras, não me fazia nada bem. Todo o trabalho em si, remoía memórias demais. Portanto, posso dizer que não foi uma das coisas de minha vida das quais me arrependi de ter deixado para trás

            Os Preventers também jamais seriam a minha primeira opção de emprego, e caso pudesse ter sido evitado, eu o faria com toda certeza. Mas por hora, as coisas caminhavam bem para mim. 

            Nós, os três ex-pilotos Gundam, juntamente a algumas outras figurinhas bastante familiares - sendo que a maioria delas pertencia também ao tempo da guerra entre a Terra e as Colônias - formávamos o grupo de, digamos, celebridades presentes nessa unidade da organização.

            A princípio era mais do que incômodo passar pelos corredores, e ter cada um de seus movimentos observados, por mais fútil ou banal que este fosse. Não era possível sequer pegar um copo d'água sem atrair uma multidão de olhos para o local. E se nós três nos encontrássemos por puro acaso no bebedouro, era possível até mesmo ouvir algumas mulheres do departamento segurarem a respiração em terror.

            Aparentemente, na cabeça daquelas pessoas, nossos planos ultra-secretos de jogar uma bomba no edifício para em seguida partir para a dominação mundial e possível escravização de todos os humanos seriam discutidos ali, no bebedouro. Logicamente não haveria lugar mais apropriado...

            Espera-se que gente que trabalhe para uma instituição do nível dos Preventers seja mais inteligente do que isso. É um erro muito comum.

            Felizmente a maioria das pessoas necessitava apenas de um pouco de tempo, aliado a volta à seus juízos perfeitos, para aceitar a idéia de nossa presença naquele ambiente. Hoje em dia a comoção que resulta de nossa presença é quase nula. Mas ainda existem alguns desconfiados remanescentes aqui e ali.   

            Eu posso somente agradecer a qualquer entidade que tenha um dedo nesse fato, já que não creio que suportaria passar mais do que alguns meses enfrentando toda aquela observação e vigilância acontecendo na porta da minha própria sala. Sim, eu tenho uma sala. Soa importante não? 

             Devo admitir ainda que nossa aparência física pouco peculiar, mesmo após a passagem dos anos, contribui, em partes, para toda a atenção que recebemos.

            Somos todos mais altos agora, sendo Trowa o mais alto dos três, e Wufei o mais baixo. Ele é apenas três míseros centímetros mais baixo do que eu. Mas isso não me impede de jogar este fato todos os dias, várias vezes ao dia, em cheio na cara dele. Claro que trata-se apenas de uma provocação camarada. Apesar dele ter me beliscado em resposta uma vez ou duas. Ou três. Pensando bem, ele me belisca com uma certa freqüência, mas hey! um cara não pode se divertir enchendo um pouco o saco de um colega ex-piloto? 

            Meus dois companheiros adotaram cortes de cabelo mais curtos ao longo dos anos. Wufei livrou-se do rabo-de-cavalo baixo, e agora ostenta um corte um pouco mais rente à cabeça, que eu particularmente acho que lhe cai muito bem. Fez com que ele perdesse um pouco daquele semblante constante de irritação. 

Trowa ainda usa o cabelo jogado para frente, mas em um comprimento muito menor. Quem diria que havia um outro olho embaixo daquela franja?

            Eu, por minha vez, permaneci praticamente igual.

            Ok, não igual. Também cresci, tanto em altura quanto na parte superior do tronco, sendo que possuo ombros mais largos agora. Posso dizer, com uma certa quantidade de orgulho, que adquiri uma massa muscular considerável nos últimos anos. Fruto direto do meu tipo de trabalho, é claro. Sou praticamente alérgico a academias e aparelhagem atlética.

             De qualquer forma, ainda conservo minha trança. Ela ainda é tão longa quanto costumava ser, mas não muito mais do que isso. Não deixo que o comprimento ultrapasse a altura das coxas, pois do contrário, eu passaria um inferno diário para tirar todos os nós. Entenda-se, um inferno maior do que aquele pelo qual já passo, mas suporto, sem maiores problemas. 

Acredito que jamais vá deixar ninguém tocar em meu cabelo. Foi assim no passado e é assim até hoje. Talvez seja um dos traços de minha personalidade que não foi alterado um milímetro sequer com a passagem do tempo. Por não confiar em outras mãos que não as minhas, para realizar a tarefa, eu mesmo faço os tratamentos e corte, quando necessários.

Aliás, meu cabelo tornou-se tão famoso dentro da organização, que em algumas ocasiões eu cortei os cabelos de algumas das garotas do departamento, como favor.

Acho que esse fato isolado faz com que possamos pular a parte onde admito que sou atraído por homens, certo? 

            Não é realmente uma novidade. Na verdade, acho que sempre esteve muito claro, a partir do momento que eu mesmo tomei conhecimento desse fato. Graças a uma certa presença que fez com que eu encarasse essa realização...mas isso não vem ao caso no momento.

            Quanto aos outros pilotos, esbarrávamos ocasionalmente com informações soltas sobre seus respectivos paradeiros aqui e ali.

            Quatre havia assumido a liderança diplomática do Conjunto das Nações do Oriente Médio, um grupo que se formou depois das guerras, sendo algo como a Aliança da Esfera Terrestre, com o diferencial de ser no deserto. Corre o boato de que suas irmãs haviam tentado colocá-lo na presidência das Corporações Winner, em L4, mas ele recusou, justamente para poder assumir o papel junto a nova nação-lar dos Maguanacs.

            Eu sempre soube que ele acabaria tornando-se um tipo de Relena de calças.

            Por um momento breve vislumbrei uma bizarra imagem mental aonde apareciam Quatre em um vestido de gala azul e Relena usando nada além de calças, e tratei de apagar aquilo com a máxima rapidez possível, antes que a cena ficasse marcada nos olhos de meu cérebro e eu explodisse em gargalhadas. Ou nojo.

            E quanto a Heero...bom...não sabíamos nada a seu respeito, pois ele havia desaparecido por completo do mapa, assim como os Gundams, após o fim da segunda grande guerra dos tempos da colonização.

            Até ontem.

            Ontem, quando minha vida virou de pernas para o ar.

            Ainda não citei o fato de que apesar de trabalhar junto com Trowa e Wufei, eu não trabalho diretamente com eles.

            Chang e Barton são agentes de campo, cargo no qual também comecei uma vez dentro  dos Preventers. Mas com o tempo, vim a perceber que aquele não era o tipo de coisa que eu realmente gostaria de estar fazendo, e após algumas negociações simples, fui transferido para a área seleta de instrutores.

            Sim, eu sou um professor. E não, eu não preciso ouvir mais piadinhas sobre o assunto. Suportar toda a equipe do escritório me levando maçãs já foi gozação o suficiente.

            Mas não se engane pensando que sou um professor qualquer. Duo Maxwell não dá aulas comuns, não senhor.

            Sou responsável por lecionar técnicas avançadas de infiltração aos recrutas novatos. É uma das aulas mais difíceis e exigentes de todo o curso voltado para agentes, e antes que você pense que eu tenho orgulho disso, poupe-se do questionamento. Pode apostar que tenho. E muito.

            O tipo de treinamento pelo qual sou responsável explica a razão lógica pelo qual me encontrava a cerca de vinte e quatro horas atrás, coberto em lama e folhas além da tinta especifica para camuflagem no rosto, quando fui chamado à sala de Lady Une. Fui  interrompido, pelo pedido para me  reportar ao escritório da comandante, exatamente durante uma aula prática sobre florestas e ambientes de vegetação densa.

            E, enquanto posso apontar livremente meu trabalho como responsável por meu estado físico naquele momento, somente minha falta de sorte tão peculiar pode explicar a segunda presença que apareceu diante de meus olhos na sala da Comandante naquela tarde.

            Maldito seja o destino e suas ironias sobre colocar pessoas em trajes cobertos de lama na hora errada e no local errado. O Destino é realmente uma entidade sádica e cruel.

            A segunda presença era Heero, saído de lugar algum.

            Na verdade ele podia muito bem ter saído diretamente de dentro de um sonho, pois estava absolutamente maravilhoso. Ainda mais do que eu recordava.

            Ele havia crescido alguns centímetros a mais do que eu, e seus ombros também eram mais largos, o que não representava realmente nenhuma surpresa uma vez que ele havia sido sempre levemente maior em estrutura . O cabelo estava um pouco maior, mas na mesma desarrumação arrumada que costumava ser sua marca registrada no passado. 

            Os olhos porém, continuavam os mesmos. O mesmo azul, em uma cor profunda o suficiente para mergulhar dentro.

            Droga. Eu pensava que tinha superado minha atração por ele depois de todos esses anos.

            Tive a certeza concreta que não, no momento em que os olhos dele pousaram em mim, e Heero sorriu.

            Heero Yuy sorriu. Se esse não era o mais estranho dos dias.

            Claro que não era um sorriso amplo, típico de comerciais de pasta de dente ou talvez de mim, mas era um sorriso de qualquer forma.

            Naquele momento, eu só podia agradecer pela lama e camuflagem, porque pelo menos elas cumpriam com louvor a tarefa de me esconder e cobrir a evidência clara de meu embaraço diante daquela manifestação tão incomum vinda do ex-Soldado Perfeito. A cor vermelha muito provavelmente cobria meu rosto inteiro.

            Não sei exatamente como as palavras de Lady Une foram registradas em meu cérebro. Sei que parte delas referiam-se ao fato que Heero agora faria parte da força operante no QG Central. Isso significava aqui. Nesse QG Central.

            E isso explica a razão pela qual estou hoje, um dia depois, nesse momento sentado em meu escritório, pensando exatamente no que falar para ele na próxima vez em que o encontrar, o que provavelmente vai ser muito em breve considerando que sua sala fica ao lado da minha. Eu espero que nessa ocasião eu venha a estar, preferencialmente, visível e em um estado o mais longe o possível do deplorável.

            Concluí que por hora, seria melhor voltar ao trabalho, que hoje consistia em um simples planejamento de aulas e análise de resultados obtidos. Mas mesmo sendo uma tarefa relativamente fácil, eu teria de correr para terminá-la, já que eu havia perdido a manhã inteira, absorto em pensamentos sobre a volta repentina de Heero e o significado daquele sorriso.

***  
FIM DO CAPÏTULO I


	2. Capítulo 2

**~Things I'll never Say~**

**Avisos:-** Duo Pov, tentativa de humor, possível angst lá pra frente, mas coisa leve...^.^=

**Casais:-**2+1 

**Spoilers****:-** Esse fic se passa 3 anos após Endless Waltz, portanto, pode ser que ajam algumas referências a série e aos OVAS

**Disclaimer****:-** Ontem,chamei meu advogado em casa e perguntei para ele se eu era a dona da série Gundam. Ele jogou um livro gigante sobre direitos autorais na mesa, e mandou que eu lesse...portanto, por mais que eu queira, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente T_T)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Mais uma vez, eu repito a fórmula que utilizei no "Blurry Arc", por que aparentemente trabalho melhor dessa forma. Esta fic é baseada nas estrofes da música "Things I'll never say" de Avril Lavigne. Porém, existem diferenças claras, por que enquanto "Blurry" é composto de vários fics que são ligados, este daqui é um fic mesmo, com uma duração aproximada de 10 capítulos,  um atrás do outro, totalmente interligados. Boa Leitura! 

*****Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários*****

**  
*** Este capítulo é dedicado a minha grande amiga e Yaoi Hunter, Himiko. Por ter se dado ao trabalho de ler o fic (e gostar) mesmo sem apreciar 1x2, e simplesmente por ser uma das pessoas mais kawaiis que existe ^.^=*****

_"I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeksare turning red_

_I'm searching for the words  
Inside my head..."_

É mais do que comum que as pessoas tenham uma falsa impressão de que sou um tanto distraído. Felizmente para essas pessoas, estamos em uma época em que esse julgamento mal feito não significa um erro mortal para elas.

            Para um piloto, ser distraído seria o mesmo que entregar sua cabeça em uma bandeja de prata para os soldados da Oz, e com toda a sinceridade que me é comum, posso dizer com mais do que uma certa segurança, que ainda não me livrei de todos os traços que me foram tão característicos durante a guerra. Acreditem ou não, algumas coisas ficam com você para sempre. Essa talvez seja uma delas.

            Existe uma diferença básica, e ao mesmo tempo crucial, entre ser distraído e ser extremamente concentrado, que a maioria das pessoas parece simplesmente não compreender.

            Uma vez que minha mente fixe-se em uma única coisa, é fato que ela não se desligará disso tão facilmente. Tem sido assim desde os tempos das lutas pelas colônias, aonde eu tratava de utilizar essa habilidade para concentrar-me apenas e unicamente em pilotar e destruir os inimigos, esquecendo de minha vida por mais vezes do que costumo admitir em público.

            Colocar-se na linha de fogo, arriscando a própria vida em prol de uma coisa da qual não tínhamos qualquer certeza de que daria bons frutos..., esse tipo de concentração completamente desenfreada pode ser uma merda.

            Não é uma fase de minha existência que eu goste realmente de lembrar.

            Por outro lado, posso dizer com toda a segurança que essa capacidade é altamente eficiente para aqueles momentos, nada raros, no qual você necessita concentrar-se de forma quase desesperada no seu trabalho ou em qualquer outra coisa que possua em mãos, para evitar ser assombrado por um par de olhos azuis frios. Olhos da sua memória, que fique bem claro. Tais olhos frios jamais fitariam qualquer coisa sem que essa ação tivesse um propósito muito forte.

            Mas é claro que essa técnica mental, apesar de muito poderosa e efetiva, só funciona até o fatídico dia em que o objeto de sua afeição, dono dos ditos olhos, entra com os dois pés em sua vida após anos de ausência. Anos nos quais você se esforçou ao máximo para esquecer a simples existência desse ser, que agora, mais do que repentinamente, passa a surgir na sua frente a quase todo momento.

            Nos corredores, na cafeteria, no banheiro, na minha cama...Ok, talvez esse último tenha sido apenas uma alucinação, mas as outras foram todas aparições verídicas.

            Muito felizmente, Heero provavelmente é o mais novo espião dos Preventers. Afirmo isso baseando-me no simples fato de que ele nunca está em sua sala, e nossos "encontros" - se é que assim podem ser classificados - sempre ocorrem em outras partes do edifício.

            Por todos os demônios! Se eu tivesse que vê-lo todas as vezes que passasse em frente à sua sala ficaria positivamente louco, em um intervalo absurdamente curto de tempo, afinal, a sala  dele é ao lado da minha. E antes que você se pergunte o que isso tem exatamente a ver com qualquer outra coisa, saiba que sou muito inquieto. Muito.

            Eu passo na frente da sala de Heero cerca de oito vezes por dia. Sim, eu fiz essa pequena estatística mental. E sim, eu tenho a total conscientização de que isso só coloca diante de meus olhos a real dimensão do quanto ando pensando sobre o assunto. Quem é você afinal, minha consciência?

            Provavelmente sim, considerando que estou falando sozinho.

            Decido parar de debater comigo mesmo, e resolvo, com algum alívio, que posso dizer que saí relativamente ileso de todos os breves encontros que nós dois tivemos desde a chegada dele ao QG principal.

            Logicamente isso pode ser também pelo fato de que em nenhum desses esbarros - essa palavra provavelmente é mais apropriada do que "encontros" - nós chegamos a trocar mais do que duas palavras. Ou uma. Eu, cumprimentando com  um "bom-dia" ou "boa-tarde" ou mesmo um simples "oi", e ele, por sua vez, respondendo com um sorriso.

            Aquele sorriso.

            Aquele maldito sorriso que não consigo desvendar, por mais que tente fazê-lo com todas as minhas forças. E desde quando um sorriso é uma resposta decente para um cumprimento educado?

            Olho distraidamente para meu relógio de  pulso, e percebo que preciso me apressar caso tenha planos concretos de chegar a tempo para os preparativos de minha aula de hoje. Pego minha jaqueta do encosto da cadeira, e parto em direção aos armários do andar térreo, para reunir o equipamento necessário.

            Felizmente, hoje eu daria uma  aula que faz parte de um seleto grupo, que gosto de colocar em uma pasta mental nomeada "aulas *interessantes*". Com os asteriscos incluídos.

            O tema da aula do dia é defesa emergencial durante infiltração. Ou como eu também gosto de chamar, quando Lady Une não está ouvindo, "Ataca, por que senão o bicho pega!". Que tipo de professor cretino eu seria se não ensinasse a meus alunos, na prática, o que pode acontecer a eles caso forem pegos no meio de uma missão? 

            É uma aula muito importante. E devo dizer que também é divertida.

            Para esta lição em especial, os alunos precisam usar um uniforme que consiste na roupa padrão para missões de infiltração. É um traje completamente negro e justo ao corpo, para que nenhum dos movimentos mais bruscos que possam vir a ser necessários sejam restringidos. Além disso, eles ainda usam um capuz que lhes cobre todo o rosto, deixando apenas os olhos a vista. 

            O grande objetivo da aula é que eles ataquem a mim, para que eu, por minha vez, possa avaliar suas habilidades e apontar os possíveis pontos fracos e fortes. Claro que, como agressor, é necessário golpeá-los uma vez ou outra.

            Como eu disse, é uma aula muito divertida. Para mim pelo menos.

            As preparações foram breves e, em menos de meia hora, eu tinha minha classe diante de meus olhos, todos devidamente vestidos de preto e ouvindo minhas instruções atentamente.

            Um por um, eles tem de me atacar e aguardar pela defesa, ou esperar que eu realize o ataque, de acordo com o que considerem mais apropriado ou conveniente.

            A maioria deles espera que eu tome a decisão do ataque, e enquanto derrubo cada um de meus alunos no chão, com maior ou menor dificuldade, faço ao mesmo tempo um pequeno jogo mental de avaliação.

            Entre aquelas já mencionadas pastas de informação cerebrais, existe uma delas para cada um de meus alunos, contendo dados e observações.

            Conheço todos os meus recrutas extremamente bem, o que explica minha misteriosa habilidade para identificá-los apenas pelo estilo do golpe, sem cometer erros, apesar de eles terem suas faces cobertas pela máscara do uniforme. Compreendo as dificuldades e potencialidades de todos, o que me ajuda a bolar a exata forma de ataque a ser utilizada durante o exercício. 

            Viso mostrar seus pontos fracos, para que eles trabalhem com uma maior quantidade de esforço naquilo onde apresentam dificuldade.

            Penso que meus alunos também devem me conhecer um bocado, do contrário, talvez não aceitassem tão bem o sorriso amplo de divertimento que eu oferecia a cada um deles, junto com apontamentos e instruções, após derrubá-los com eficiência ao chão.

            Após passados cerca de quarenta minutos de aula, olho para minha "sala" e vejo apenas uma massa de corpos completamente marrons. Choveu na noite anterior, e o campo está coberto de lama fresca. Reparo ainda que minhas botas também estão cheias de lama, e rio para mim mesmo do fato, simplesmente por que elas estão em um estado muito melhor do que meus recrutas.

            Felizmente, tanto os novos agentes quanto eu, sabemos que isso de forma alguma mostra qualquer incompetência da parte deles. Anos e anos de treinamento são necessários para que alguém possa derrubar um piloto Gundam com algum sucesso. A não ser que esse alguém tenha sido um piloto Gundam também, o que é ainda mais difícil, sem citar improvável.

            Porque você acha que fui escolhido como instrutor, afinal? Aprenda com o melhor, é o que eu sempre digo.

            Olho novamente para os garotos à minha frente e suspiro aliviado ao notar que faltam apenas três alunos antes que possa terminar a lição. Já faz algum tempo que não dou essa aula e meus músculos estão protestando um pouco por conta do esforço.

            Só mais três. E com esse pensamento , encaro meu novo desafiante.

            Eu devia estar muito despreparado. Ou muito cansado. Ou ambos. O fato é que com dois movimentos rápidos, meu aluno me jogou de cara no chão, com os braços presos e seguros atrás de minhas costas.

            A rapidez incrível do ataque e a posição que trazia más lembranças fez com que eu reagisse com mais força do que a exigida para o trabalho de instrutor, e  me virei de modo a colocá-lo no chão, embaixo de mim, numa posição semelhante a que me encontrara apenas segundos atrás.

            Ouvi os sons de admiração da platéia composta pelos outros recrutas e isso deve ter me distraído novamente, porque no momento seguinte meu aluno-agressor estava em cima de mim, o corpo sentado sobre minhas pernas, meus braços presos acima e ao lado de minha cabeça, e com o rosto a menos de cinco centímetros de distância do meu.

E eu não podia me mexer.

            E não era somente por que meus braços, e todos os outros membros-chave de meu corpo, estavam presos, mas por que a proximidade desconcertante deixou que eu visse os olhos da pessoa que eu tinha em cima de mim naquele instante.

            E eram olhos azuis. Olhos azuis que só podiam pertencer a uma única pessoa em todo o mundo.

            Antes que eu pudesse gaguejar qualquer pergunta ou protesto, Heero tirou o capuz que cobria seu rosto, sem nunca diminuir a proximidade entre nossas faces, e pensei que fosse morrer, porque ele estava sorrindo. Sim, aquele sorriso.

            Lembram-se de quando eu falei sobre os olhos? E como eles pareciam enxergar de fato apenas quando tivessem um propósito muito forte? Talvez eu tivesse batido a cabeça com força demais no chão ou talvez estivesse ficando louco, mas podia jurar estar vendo esse exato brilho, de quem olha para ver além, nos olhos de Heero naquele exato momento.

            Ficamos parados nessa posição no que pareceu ter sido uma eternidade, mas que provavelmente não havia passado de alguns poucos segundos, até ele se levantar de cima de mim. Não pude deixar de notar o quanto o calor do corpo dele sobre o meu me fazia falta, mesmo tendo sido um contato de meros instantes.

             Ele ofereceu sua mão para que eu pudesse levantar, e demorei à aceitá-la por conta de meu estado de choque. Aproveitei o momento para apreciar seu corpo envolto no uniforme colante. Muito bom.

            'O que você está fazendo aqui?', foram as únicas poucas sílabas que consegui reunir para expulsar de meus lábios, e admito que não foi uma das frases mais inteligentes já ditas por alguém, ainda mais se considerarmos que tratava-se de nosso segundo contato de verdade após anos de ausência. Mas eu ainda podia sentir meu corpo formigando nos exatos pontos aonde ele havia se apoiado sobre mim. 

Isso esclarecido, alguém pode realmente me culpar por um pouco de incoerência?

            'Lady Une solicitou que eu fizesse uma avaliação dos instrutores do QG. Ela disse que, para o seu caso, não seria necessário, mas eu insisti. Achei que seria interessante'. Nisso, Heero virou-se, passou a mão pelos cabelos desajeitados fazendo um desarranjo ainda maior, e começou a caminhar em direção ao edifício principal.

            Então virou-se novamente em minha direção e disse, 'Você passou nos meus padrões', e com isso sumiu para dentro do prédio, com aquele sorriso intacto nos lábios, como a expressão de total confusão que eu tinha a certeza completa de estar exibindo em meu rosto enquanto via-o partir. 

            Recompus-me como pude e terminei a aula o mais rápido o possível, dirigindo-me em seguida diretamente ao banheiro. Eu precisava lavar o rosto com muita urgência, ter a certeza de que isso tudo não era apenas um sonho. Ou um produto muito bem elaborado de minha mente. Talvez meu próprio uniforme estivesse prendendo algumas veias, e impedindo a circulação do sangue para o cérebro ou algo parecido.

            Entrei no banheiro e liguei a torneira. Fiquei olhando a água rodar em direção ao ralo da pia enquanto revia a cena toda diversas vezes, como um filme, em minha cabeça.

            Interessante? Desde quando Heero Yuy achava qualquer coisa interessante? Ele não costumava achar nem as missões dignas de qualquer interesse mais profundo além do necessário. E como assim eu havia passado em seus padrões? Que diabos significava tudo isso?

            Naquele momento, mente limpa como se a água tivesse alcançado-a, eu cheguei a conclusão de que só tinha certeza de três coisas.

            A primeira delas era que Heero estava mudado. E muito.  Os motivos da mudança ainda eram completamente obscuros para mim, mas isso não tirava a credibilidade do fato de que ela estava lá, palpável como o mármore da pia na qual eu me apoiava.

            A segunda era que essas mudanças me agradavam. 

            E a terceira era minha decisão de não deixar mais essa chance com o Soldado Perfeito passar. No passado eu já havia desistido muito facilmente, me utilizando de desculpas como a guerra, a impossibilidade de nossas existências depois desta, e garotas loiras de trancinhas. Dessa vez, as coisas seriam completamente diferentes.

            Isso decidido, olhei para meu reflexo no espelho, para ter a certeza, olhando em meus próprios olhos, de que eu teria a determinação e força de vontade o suficiente para levar essa idéia adiante e conseqüentemente até o fim, fosse ele qual fosse.

            Esse movimento agraciou-me com a quarta realização do dia. A de que eu tinha acabado de ter meu segundo contato com Heero, coberto de lama dos pés a cabeça. De novo.

            Tudo o que podia esperar era um pouco mais de colaboração da sorte para o terceiro.

***  
Fim do Capitulo 2

***Olá galera, por favor atentem para o fato de que talvez a classificação deste fic suba um pouco no próximo capitulo, devido a presença de situações adultas...não é o que vocês estão pensando seus pervs...*^.^* pelo menos não ainda. De qualquer forma, fiquem atentos para mudanças na classificação***  
  
Agradecimentos aos reviewers: Otaku-chan, Bra_Briefs, Dani, Serenity Le Fay, e Himiko. Vocês são uma luzinha no fim do túnel das reviews ^.^=


	3. Capítulo 3

**~Things I'll never Say~**

**Avisos:-** Duo Pov, tentativa de humor, possível angst lá pra frente, mas coisa leve...^.^=

**Casais:-**2+1 

**Spoilers****:-** Esse fic se passa 3 anos após Endless Waltz, portanto, pode ser que ajam algumas referências a série e aos OVAS

**Disclaimer****:-** Ontem,chamei meu advogado em casa e perguntei para ele se eu era a dona da série Gundam. Ele jogou um livro gigante sobre direitos autorais na mesa, e mandou que eu lesse...portanto, por mais que eu queira, ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente T_T)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Mais uma vez, eu repito a fórmula que utilizei no "Blurry Arc", por que aparentemente trabalho melhor dessa forma. Esta fic é baseada nas estrofes da música "Things I'll never say" de Avril Lavigne. Porém, existem diferenças claras, porque, enquanto "Blurry" é composto de vários fics que são ligados, este daqui é um fic mesmo, com uma duração aproximada de 10 capítulos,  um atrás do outro, totalmente interligados. Boa Leitura! 

*****Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários*****

_"Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it..."_

            Eu estava deitado de costas, com ambas as mãos presas eficientemente as laterais de meu rosto. Eu já não havia estado na mesma posição antes? Alguma coisa me dizia que sim. Ao mesmo tempo, eu sentia que de certa forma, essa cena possuía um contexto completamente diferente.

            Noto que desta vez, não estou coberto de lama. Na verdade, encontro-me em minha própria cama, com minha cabeça apoiada confortavelmente sobre meu travesseiro de penas e meu corpo sobre lençóis de seda.

            Ora, ora. Isso é o que eu chamo de uma mudança e tanto no contexto.

            Agradeço mentalmente aos Preventers por me pagarem o suficiente para que eu pudesse comprar lençóis como este, no qual repouso no momento. Mas junto a este pensamento, percebo que posso sentir a textura do dito tecido por todo o meu corpo, o que só podia significar uma coisa: estou completamente nú.

            Logo em seguida, sinto uma quase incontrolável vontade de estapear a mim mesmo, por não ter reparado antes no peso que indica claramente que existe um corpo sobre o meu. Corpo este, que segura meus braços firmemente, impedindo que eu possa ter sucesso na missão de me golpear.

            Por um momento concentro-me na incrível sensação de ter um outro corpo, liso, forte, musculoso, porém suave ao mesmo tempo, sobre o meu. Só então reúno reflexos o suficiente para olhar para frente. Finalmente encontro-me face a face com o rosto tão familiar e único de Heero, extremamente próximo ao meu.

            Eu obviamente esperava que fosse ele – quem mais? - mas isso não impediu meu espasmo involuntário de surpresa, que me presenteou com um pouco mais de contato entre minha pele e a dele. Nesse exato momento,só posso dizer que adoro surpresas.

            Ele está sorrindo, e sei que estou sorrindo de volta, porque posso simplesmente ver o reflexo de minha própria alegria nos olhos dele. E naquele instante, é como se tudo se encaixasse de uma forma estranha, porém perfeita.

            Então, o sorriso de Heero alarga-se por um segundo, e desaparece em seguida - cedo demais para o meu gosto - porque ele está se aproximando de meus lábios, enquanto lentamente fecha seus olhos. 

            E eu abro os meus.

            Droga! Percebo rapidamente que, apesar de realmente estar sobre minha cama, meus braços estão completamente livres, e não estou deitado em lençóis de seda. Lembro-me vagamente de que meu único item dessa espécie está lavando. Hey! Ainda não nos pagam tão bem assim.

            Porém, mais importante do que a diferença de tecido embaixo de mim, é a falta de um corpo em cima de mim! 

Eu havia estado sonhando o tempo todo. 

Custo a acreditar que meu último encontro com Heero tivesse me afetado o suficiente para fazer com que eu tivesse sonhos. E que sonho! Eu ainda podia sentir minha pele aquecida, nos exatos locais aonde havia acontecido nosso suposto contato. Como se aquilo tudo tivesse realmente ocorrido.

E ainda existia o fato de que  havia acordado em um estado, que eu diria, muito longe do confortável. Como eu disse, foi um sonho e tanto.

Eu teria de tomar um banho frio, e odeio banhos frios, principalmente pela manhã, quando a brisa matinal parece soprar nos momentos cruciais em que você menos precisa dela. Felizmente hoje é sábado e eu não precisaria lavar meu cabelo com pressa para chegar ao trabalho no horário exato. 

Pilotar uma máquina de vinte metros de altura e brincar de tiro ao alvo com vinte Móbile Dolls, ao mesmo tempo, por alguns meses, são ações o suficiente para que você ganhe os sábados e domingos para você mesmo! Realmente, nada vem fácil nos dias de hoje.

De qualquer forma, apesar de tudo, sem a presença da pressa, eu poderia recompensar-me com água quente e xampu. Não seria tão mal.

Levantei-me de minha cama agradecendo à alma da pessoa que fora o inventor da calça de moletom, porque, caso estivesse usando um jeans nesse momento, meus movimentos causariam uma dor um tanto incômoda em certas partes de meu corpo, que eu preso com mais do que algum carinho.

Dirigi-me ao banheiro, e a água fria do spray do chuveiro me livra desta sensação, alertando-me ao mesmo tempo, através da contração de meus músculos diante da temperatura baixa, o quanto a aula do dia anterior realmente havia me afetado.

            Abandono o chuveiro cerca de meia hora mais tarde e retorno para minhas calças de pijama. Chego a considerar brevemente colocar uma outra roupa, mas é sábado, e eu não tenho planos. Moletom vai servir como uma luva.

            Enrolo meu cabelo em uma toalha e saio no corredor, andando na direção da porta, localizada a cerca de dez metros da minha: o apartamento de Trowa.

            Talvez eu não tenha citado anteriormente, mas eu e Trowa somos vizinhos. Wufei também. E todos os outros Preventers do auto escalão. O edifício no qual moramos trata-se de uma instalação muito moderna, construída especialmente para abrigar os membros do QG principal.

            O prédio é uma maravilha por dentro e por fora, com apartamentos espaçosos e iluminados. O preço do aluguel é sumário, simbólico na verdade. Como eu podia recusar um lar assim? Provavelmente meus companheiros haviam feito a mesma pergunta a si mesmos. E aqui estamos todos nós agora, vivendo como uma grande vizinhança feliz de ex-assassinos de guerra.

            Placar: fatos estranhos um, vida normal zero.

            Barton e eu nunca havíamos morado sozinhos antes, e acabamos desenvolvendo uma prática, que começou no início de nossa moradia no edifício, e estendeu-se até os dias atuais. Foi nos dito que é um hábito extremamente mal educado e até perigoso, mas o fato é que já era tarde demais para arrancá-lo de nós.

            Tal hábito consiste em entrar no apartamento alheio sem antes bater. Claro que essa liberdade era uma coisa restrita unicamente à mim e Trowa. Nenhum dos dois sequer sonhava em fazer algo do tipo com Wufei.

            E correr o risco de que ele colocasse aquela katana em meu pescoço por ter tido um momento de seu precioso treinamento matinal interrompido pela visita? Não, obrigado.

            De qualquer forma, dirigi-me ao lar de meu colega ex-piloto para pedir uma pomada analgésica para os músculos endurecidos, e, naturalmente, faço meu caminho apartamento adentro sem uma batida sequer na porta.

            Uma vez dentro do cômodo principal, pergunto-me seriamente se ainda não estou sonhando.

            Somente um estado de sonho poderia explicar a presença de Heero, no meio da sala, sem camisa, peitoral brilhando com a presença do que parecia ser suor, mas poderia muito bem ser óleo de lírios ou a água de uma cachoeira ou qualquer outro elemento tipicamente fictício e erótico criado por minha fértil imaginação.

            Mas espere um momento. Não podia ser um sonho. Eu já havia sonhado hoje, havia inclusive tomado um banho. Teria sido o banho também um devaneio? Será que eu estava realmente dormindo? Ah, as peças que a mente pode pregar em nós , pobres humanos...

            A entrada de um terceiro personagem em minha fantasia foi o que elevou minha confusão a níveis inimagináveis. Trowa surgiu de dentro do banheiro mais próximo, também sem camisa , também brilhando, e segurando duas toalhas de banho, das quais uma ele jogou na direção de Heero.

            'Oi Duo', ele falou distraidamente enquanto secava-se com a tolha, e em seguida foi imitado pelo Sr. Olhos Azuis, que me dirigiu um 'Bom-dia Duo'.

            Essas palavras retiraram parte da nuvem que parecia cobrir a parte posterior de minha cabeça no momento, e meu cérebro recuperou-se o suficiente para conjurar uma única sentença, dirigida ao Soldado Perfeito.

            'O que você está fazendo aqui?', eu falei, e um segundo depois só pude pensar na completamente absurda falta de criatividade de meus neurônios, por que já era a segunda vez, em dois dias, que eu havia dirigido essas mesmas palavras, e apenas elas, à Heero.

            Onde estavam as respostas engraçadinhas e os comentários sarcásticos quando eu mais precisava deles? Ah, malditos sejam os mistérios da mente humana.

            Ignorando por completo meu conflito mental, Trowa jogou a tolha sobre um de seus ombros e falou, 'Heero e eu fomos ao salão de ginástica treinar um pouco'.

            Claro. Como eu podia ter esquecido? Barton treinava no salão de ginástica do edifício todos os sábados pela manhã. Ele havia tentado me convencer a acompanhá-lo, mas jamais teve qualquer sucesso nisso. Alergia à aparelhagens de academias lembram-se?

            Ok, isso explicava o porque de Trowa estar descamisado em sua sala enquanto secava o suor do exercício, mas porque...

            'Heero me acompanhou', ele completou, antes mesmo que eu pudesse terminar o raciocínio. E então o outro membro da fantasia real na qual me encontrava – digo isso, por que Trowa também não tem um físico de se jogar fora – veio a vida.

            'Oi vizinho'  ele disse, e aquele sorriso dessa vez segurava alguma outra coisa...sarcasmo? Eu não saberia dizer com absoluta certeza. Ele estendeu sua mão e eu hesitei antes de apertá-la, concordando por fim, em entrar na brincadeira.

            A mão dele era quente, firme e macia. E qualquer efeito que meu banho frio tivesse feito em mim havia acabado de ir ralo abaixo.       

            Fui acordado pela segunda vez no dia pela voz de Trowa, falando casualmente da cozinha. 'Heero mudou-se faz apenas alguns dias. Mas nós já costumávamos fazer rotinas de exercícios antes, na guerra'. Depois desse comentário, ele colocou sua cabeça no batedor da sala e perguntou, 'Mas diga Duo, o que você veio pegar aqui?'

            'Aaaaahhhh...'. Pegar? Claro, pegar. Eu estava aqui por alguma razão...mas porque mesmo? De repente, todos os outros pensamentos dentro de minha mente haviam voado para bem longe, e a falta de sangue naquela extremidade – claro que você pode adivinhar para qual outra extremidade ele foi... – também não estava colaborando.  

Antes que a situação ficasse ainda mais embaraçosa, emendei com aquilo que pude. 'Açúcar.'

'Açúcar?', ele perguntou, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas, a que costumava antes ser invisível, em sinal de confusão.

'Você sabe...para o cereal', respondi, e quase sucumbi a vontade de soltar um suspiro aliviado quando ele deu de ombros e virou-se para dirigir-se a geladeira e pegar o que eu havia solicitado.

O que preveniu meu movimento, foi reparar que eu ainda estava segurando a mão de Heero, e ao notar isso, eu rapidamente soltei, e retraí minha própria mão, como se ela houvesse sido queimada.

O que não era uma hipótese completamente improvável, porque mais uma vez, a ausência do contato fazia com que minha pele formigasse.

Minha toalha escolheu esse exato momento para escorregar de minha cabeça, libertando as mechas de meu cabelo, que caíram pelos ombros como uma verdadeira cascata de cor marrom-dourada.

Olhei para Heero e reparei que, ao ver meu cabelo solto, algo diferente havia passado nos olhos dele. Um certo brilho...quase que predatório. Teria sido um brilho real ou só mais uma das peças que minha imaginação tinha desenvolvido um gosto por pregar em mim ultimamente?

Trowa voltou a sala com o açúcar e eu resolvi que seria melhor para mim mesmo, que eu saísse antes que me colocasse em uma série ainda maior de situações embaraçosas. Já bastava que eu estivesse diante de Heero, de pijamas e cabelos soltos, numa situação que não poderia estar mais longe daquela na qual eu pensava que estaria quando – e se – ele me visse desse jeito.

Peguei o pote de açúcar, agradeci e me dirigi à porta. Uma voz chamou por meu nome, e eu fiquei paralisado com a mão sobre a maçaneta.

'Sim?', virei-me, falando com o máximo de naturalidade que conseguia fingir naquele momento.

'Você esqueceu a toalha', Heero falou, enquanto estendia o tecido felpudo em minha direção, e ostentava aquela mesma expressão de divertimento sádico de apenas alguns minutos atrás.

'Obrigado', ofereci a ambos, enquanto pegava a toalha das mãos dele e saia daquele cômodo o mais rápido que minhas pernas permitiam.

Entrei em meu próprio apartamento fechando a porta atrás de mim imediatamente. Ainda encostado na superfície de madeira, deixei-me escorregar até o chão e me sentar ali mesmo.

Como era possível que a simples presença física de Heero me deixasse em uma estado tão deplorável? Eu não estava coberto de lama, mas sentia como se meus órgãos internos tivessem virado lama, no momento em que ouvira sua voz pronunciando meu nome.

Eu precisaria me recuperar, e rápido. Do contrário, jamais conseguiria chamá-lo para sair. Por outro lado, minha fraqueza podia ser um resultado direto de meu sonho na noite anterior. Sonho este que tinha acabado de voltar a minha mente com a força de um tapa bem dado.

Suspirei aliviado. Pelo menos era sábado, e eu teria tempo e privacidade de sobra para lidar com o assunto. Pensá-lo e repensá-lo quantas vezes fossem necessárias.

De qualquer forma o dia não poderia ficar pior do que isso.

'Duo?', eu ouvi alguém dizer, e a voz partira claramente de dentro do apartamento. Ergui meus olhos seguindo o par de pernas localizado à minha frente – a quanto tempo elas haviam estado ali afinal? -  para encontrar com os olhos verdes de Quatre. Ele tinha uma expressão de preocupação no rosto.

Perfeito. O dia acabara de ficar pior.

****  
  
Fim do Capitulo 3

Não estranhem o fato do Duo odiar a chegada de Quatre...tudo será explicado quando for hora para isso...

  
Claro, eu jamais poderia me esquecer de meus queridos reviewers: Bra Briefs (você é incrível moxa! Obrigada por TODO o apoio), Hi-chan (o que eu posso falar de vc? Vc é meu xodó, sem duvida!), Yuki ( sempre deixando uma linha aqui e ali...) e Yoru no Yami (MUITO OBRIGADA! Eu tenho ouvido pessoas me comparando a você , portanto, é simplesmente uma honra que você goste de meus fics! Mesmo!)


	4. Capítulo 4

**~Things I'll never Say~**

**Avisos:-** Duo Pov, tentativa de humor, possível angst lá pra frente, mas coisa leve...^.^=

**Casais:-**2+1 

**Spoilers:-** Esse fic se passa 3 anos após Endless Waltz, portanto, pode ser que ajam algumas referências a série e aos OVAS

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem,chamei meu advogado em casa e perguntei para ele se eu era a dona da série Gundam. Ele jogou um livro gigante sobre direitos autorais na mesa, e mandou que eu lesse...portanto, por mais que eu queira, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente T_T)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Mais uma vez, eu repito a fórmula que utilizei no "Blurry Arc", por que aparentemente trabalho melhor dessa forma. Esta fic é baseada nas estrofes da música "Things I'll never say" de Avril Lavigne. Porém, existem diferenças claras, por que enquanto "Blurry" é composto de vários fics que são ligados, este daqui é um fic mesmo, com uma duração aproximada de 10 capítulos,  um atrás do outro, totalmente interligados. Boa Leitura! 

*****Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários*****

*****Esse capítulo do fic é dedicado para uma de minhas melhores amigas E Yaoi Hunter K-chan. Moxa, saber que  você le meus fics simplesmente faz meu dia. ****Obrigada, simplesmente por ser quem você é! ^_~*****

_"If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away_

_Be if you every night  
Am I squeezing you to tight?"_

            Quando eu pensei que finalmente teria um espaço de tempo considerável para raciocinar, avaliar minhas possibilidades e bolar um plano estratégico, típico de um ex-soldado, fui surpreendido pela visita, mais do que inesperada, de um grande amigo.

            Um grande amigo, que eu já não via a pelo menos dois anos, e que costumava me conhecer tão bem como a palma de sua própria mão.

            Um amigo, com a irritante capacidade de adivinhar, com nada além de um simples e rápido olhar, tudo aquilo que o coração alheio sentia e, muitas vezes, como no meu caso, tentava esconder para seu próprio bem, sem necessariamente ter muito sucesso nessa tarefa em particular.

            Porém, ainda havia esperança. Talvez Quatre tivesse perdido esse dom de saber de tudo, apenas olhando para você.

            Mas as palavras que ele dirigiu para mim logo em seguida, tiraram essa pequena esperança de minha mente. 'Você está bem Duo?', meu antigo parceiro falou, e a preocupação era clara em sua expressão. Maravilha! Se antes eu já sabia que não poderia, possivelmente, esconder nada de Quatre, agora eu tinha a certeza absoluta de que em poucas horas estaríamos sentados no sofá com ele me aconselhando e eu estupidamente ouvindo, enquanto automaticamente deixaria meu coração encher-se de esperanças.

            Era melhor acabar com a farsa de uma vez.

            'Eu estou ótimo Quatre, ainda melhor agora', respondi, sorrindo genuinamente, enquanto levantava-me do chão com a ajuda de sua mão. Eu estava realmente feliz pela presença dele. Quatre era um amigo extremamente querido, e uma das pessoas que melhor me compreendia desde...desde sempre. Durante a guerra, havíamos sido confidentes um do outro, no tempo consideravelmente longo em que passamos apenas os dois juntos, em nossos Gundams e na companhia dos Maguanacs. 

            Eu sabia praticamente tudo sobre ele, sua família e sentimentos e o contrário era igualmente válido. Culpo isso à natureza única de Quatre. Como eu havia dito antes, é quase impossível esconder alguma coisa dele.

            E sim, isso significa que ele sabia tudo sobre minha antiga-recém-re-acordada queda pelo Soldado Perfeito. Eu só precisaria esperar um pouco. Em minutos ele teria descoberto tudo.

            Finalmente em pé, tratei de dar um abraço em meu amigo, que respondeu de forma igualmente carinhosa. 'Hmmm, eu não estou vendo suas malas...', perguntei, olhando pela extensão do cômodo, após nos separarmos.

            'Ah isso... eu não vou ficar hospedado aqui, Duo. Eu não poderia ser tão inconveniente. Já basta eu ter pedido informação para a moça lá de baixo, e ter seguido a indicação dela de que eu poderia entrar no seu apartamento sem bater', ele respondeu, parecendo levemente sem graça por ter invadido meu apartamento. Eu não poderia ligar menos, afinal, Quatre não podia ser considerado como visita, ele era da casa.

            'Como assim não vai ficar aqui?', perguntei fingindo estar indignado. 'Aonde você vai ficar? Em um hotel?'. Ele respondeu que sim, com a cabeça. 'Mas é um lugar perto daqui e...'

            'De forma alguma', interrompi, antes que ele pudesse terminar. 'Eu não vou deixar que um amigo meu fique em um hotel de luxo cinco estrelas qualquer, com café na cama e empregados fazendo tudo por ele, quando ele pode ficar na minha casa, sem luxo e sem estrelas, aonde ele pode comer comida congelada e lavar a louça em seguida.'

            'Parece ótimo', Quatre respondeu rindo levemente. 'O que você esta esperando então?', respondi puxando-o para o sofá, 'ligue para aquele inútil do Rashid e fale para ele mandar as malas para cá agora mesmo.' O sorriso de meu amigo ampliou-se ainda mais, e balançando a cabeça, em uma maneira que me dizia que ele provavelmente estava pensando que eu realmente não havia mudado nada, ele respondeu, 'Está bem'.

            Enquanto ele fazia ligações pelo celular, resolvi que podia aproveitar para dar um jeito em minha própria aparência. Afinal, por mais que Quatre fosse um velho companheiro, no momento eu não me sentia confortável, apenas em minhas calças de pijama e com o cabelo solto e pingando por toda parte. Vesti um par de jeans velhos e uma camiseta branca, tratando de trançar meu cabelo com eficiência, logo em seguida. 

            Voltei para sala para encontrar meu novo hóspede sentado no canto do sofá maior, que ficava localizado bem no meio da sala. Ele tinha um sorrisinho estranho no rosto. Um sorriso que eu conhecia muito bem. Era a expressão que ele costumava usar sempre que estava prestes a arrancar de mim alguma coisa que eu geralmente não diria por pura e espontânea vontade.

            Já que estávamos no humor para relembrar velhos joguinhos, resolvi fazer meu papel, e dei uma de difícil, ficando em meu próprio canto da sala, sorrindo em sua direção. Quatre simplesmente deu um pequeno tapinha no sofá olhando em meus olhos e eu dei um suspiro enquanto, me dirigia para sentar-me ao seu lado. Sempre fora assim. Por mais que eu me fizesse de desentendido, não havia como fugir dele. Algumas coisas realmente nunca mudam.

            Mas ao contrário do que eu imaginava, meu companheiro ex-piloto não tentou arrancar nada de mim. Eu não tinha certeza se era por que ele sabia que, no final das contas, eu acabaria lhe contando tudo, ou se ele estava realmente interessado em saber outras coisas, afinal, já fazia quase dois anos que não tínhamos contato.

            Qualquer um que visse a cena que pintávamos, juntos no sofá, jamais afirmaria tal coisa.

            Conversamos durante quase uma hora, sobre os mais variados assuntos. Ele me perguntou sobre como andava o trabalho junto dos Preventers, e como exatamente Duo Maxwell, dentre todas as pessoas, havia se tornado um professor. Eu por minha vez, perguntei sobre como andavam os negócios e fiquei sabendo que essa era uma das razões pelas quais Quatre estava visitando o continente. Alguma coisa relacionada a um grande contrato que precisava ser fechado pessoalmente.

            Meu amigo então pos um dos braços na parte de cima do sofá, e apoiou seu rosto nele, olhando-me com um pequeno sorriso. Eu sabia que alguma coisa iria sair dele, e antes mesmo que completasse esse raciocínio, Quatre já estava falando. 'Então Duo...eu soube que Heero veio para o QG central dos Preventers. Você teve algum contato com ele?'

            Imitei a posição de meu amigo colocando a cabeça apoiada de lado em um dos braços, e olhei para ele com um sorriso semi-sarcástico. 'O que é que você acha?'.

            Ele respirou fundo, aproximando-se um pouco mais. 'Eu não sei... Dizem os boatos, que ele voltou para resolver algo que havia deixado pendente em seu passado...', ele disse.

            Sei que ele tinha a melhor das intenções com o comentário. Ele queria apenas me divertir, com a possibilidade de que, finalmente agora, talvez alguma coisa pudesse acontecer entre mim e o Soldado Perfeito. Mas por alguma razão, o comentário me causou um certo incômodo, uma pequena dor. Como um lembrete de que aquilo nunca, jamais, seria verdade.

            Obviamente Quatre percebeu seu erro um segundo depois de olhar para meu rosto.

            'Oh Duo, me desculpe', ele se adiantou, me abraçando. 'Eu realmente não queria te chatear com isso, me perdoe, sim?', ele se desculpou. 'Eu pensei que você... talvez estivesse feliz em revê-lo e...quem sabe... estivesse considerando uma nova chance...'

            'Eu estou', respondi, cortando o desânimo de meu amigo e o meu próprio. 'Eu estou pensando muito seriamente em aproveitar essa nova chance...', e esse comentário fez com que um sorriso se abrisse como uma verdadeira luz no fim no túnel, na face do loiro a minha frente.

            'O que você esta esperando então, Duo?', ele falou animadamente, e depois continuou em um tom maroto, 'Eu não estou te reconhecendo, meu amigo... onde estão os poderes de charme irresistíveis, que tornaram Duo Maxwell mundialmente famoso?', ele terminou com uma piscadela.

 Ora, ora, ora, Quatre Winner estava no humor para fazer joguinhos, hein? Bem, dois podiam jogar esse jogo.

            'Pois é ...', aproximei-me também de meu amigo, falando em tom de conspiração. 'Eu não sei se chegou aos seus ouvidos, mas...você sabe quem mais trabalha no QG principal?'

            Como que adivinhando o que viria a sair de minha boca, Quatre ficou vermelho.

            E em seguida, como um ator entrando em cena da forma mais apropriada o possível, Trowa apareceu em meu apartamento, da forma como estávamos acostumados a fazer - ou seja, sem bater.  Ele entrou chamando pelo meu nome, e ainda estava sem camisa.

            Eu podia bater palmas. Mas na realidade, tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era uma câmera fotográfica para poder guardar para sempre a imagem da expressão impagável de Quatre. Um típico momento Kodak. 

            Ficamos os três naquela posição por alguns segundos. Eu e Quatre olhando para Trowa, enquanto este olhava para nós.  Percebi que ele tinha um certo olhar de confusão, e foi só então que eu notei o tipo de cena em que ele havia nos encontrado.

            Nós estávamos muito próximos, confortavelmente jogados sobre o sofá, nossos rostos apoiados em nossas mãos e inclinados um na direção do outro. Nós provavelmente parecíamos com um casal de namorados, a beira de um beijo. E a cara de Trowa me dizia que era exatamente isso que ele estava pensando.

            Me afastei de meu amigo, colocando-me próximo da mesa da sala, a uma distância segura de ambos. Observei-os então por um momento. A tensão entre os dois era tanta, que podia ser cortada com uma faca. Antes que eu entrasse em pânico e tentasse resolver aquela situação absolutamente constrangedora com uma piada qualquer, Trowa voltou a vida e falou.

            'O que você está fazendo aqui?',  e eu não pude evitar o sentimento de dejá-vu.

            Resolvi que agora era o momento de intervir, já que Quatre não parecia estar em condições para responder a qualquer tipo de pergunta. 'Quatre veio me fazer uma visita, Trowa.' , respondi com naturalidade, tentando quebrar parte do clima, levemente tenso, que rondava o cômodo. 'Ele chegou a apenas algumas horas e estávamos colocando o papo em dia', continuei, só a título de esclarecimento.

            Trowa visivelmente mudou sua postura. Até mesmo seus olhos perderam o tom levemente assustado, que possuíam apenas segundos atrás. Porém, a pequena troca de olhares entre os dois ex-pilotos continuou. Interrompi o pequeno acontecimento uma segunda vez, agora, por pura curiosidade – e por que não? Um certo divertimento também – uma vez que eu desejava saber a razão dessa visita de meu vizinho. 'Trowa', falei seu nome para chamar sua atenção, ' para que você veio aqui?'

            'Aaaaahhh', ele gaguejou, e pensei por um segundo que o apocalipse viria em seguida. Trowa Barton estava gaguejando. Mas ele recuperou-se rapidamente. 'Açúcar.'

            'Açúcar???'  Mas por mil diabos! O que era hoje? Dia internacional da repetição?

            Ele então recuperou por completo sua habitual calma e concentração, talvez vendo o olhar de choque que eu certamente exibia em meu rosto, e consertou sua afirmação prévia.

            'Você foi ao meu apartamento pedir açúcar', ele falou calmamente, 'mas você estava meio estranho, e por isso  resolvi vim ver se havia algum problema.'

            Foi nesse exato momento que a maneira como eu havia agido essa manhã, no apartamento de Trowa, voltou por completo a minha mente e me atingiu como um soco no estômago.

            A cena que eu havia acabado de presenciar na minha própria sala era, nada mais nada menos, do que uma reprise da cena que eu havia protagonizado um pouco mais cedo.

            E era simplesmente patético!

            Naquele instante, me decidi. Eu faria alguma coisa a respeito daquela situação. E seria agora mesmo. Mas antes, eu precisava esclarecer uma coisinhas.

            'Não Trowa, na verdade fui até seu apartamento para pegar uma pomada. Mas quando cheguei lá, mudei de idéia.', falei enquanto passava a mão em minha franja, tirando-a da frente dos olhos. Pensei então, que seria melhor ainda se eu pudesse matar dois coelhos com uma única cajadada, e emendei rapidamente. 'Diga Tro, qual é o apartamento de Heero?'

            'É o numero oito, no final do corredor', ele respondeu, recuperando parte de seu ar confuso, provavelmente por conta de minha atitude repentina.

            'Vocês me dão licença por um minuto?', antes mesmo de receber minha resposta, sai como um verdadeiro furacão, voltando segundos depois para dizer, 'podem ficar a vontade, viu?', e sair novamente, sem poder aproveitar a visão dos rostos, de dois de meus melhores amigos, fazendo uma bela imitação de um par de tomates.

            Fui praticamente marchando, pisando com toda firmeza em direção ao apartamento do Heero. Parei em frente a porta com o número oito e respirei fundo. Era agora ou nunca, e eu levaria isso adiante.

            Fiz questão de esquecer o quão ridículo era pensar que Duo "Deus-da-morte" Maxwell, ex-piloto de Gundam, sobrevivente de duas guerras e diversas batalhas, estava apreensivo diante de uma situação simples como aquela. 

            Lembrei-me de bater na porta ao invés de entrar diretamente, e aguardei.

            Em poucos segundos, Heero apareceu, e ao me ver, esboçou um pequeno flash de surpresa que poderia ter facilmente escapado a maioria dos olhos, mas não aos meus.

            'Isso mesmo Heero, fique surpreso. É exatamente isso que eu quero', pensei com confiança renovada.

            'Duo?', ele falou abrindo mais a porta, ' a que eu devo sua visita?'

            'Oi, Heero. Eu queria te pedir uma coisa', respondi com o mais brilhante dos sorrisos, 'eu estava pensando se você por acaso não teria pomada analgésica para me emprestar?'

            Por um momento ele pareceu levemente confuso, mas recuperou-se rapidamente.

            'Acho que sim. Entre', ele respondeu, abrindo a porta por completo para permitir a minha entrada em seu lar.

            'Eu vou pegar seu remédio. Por favor, fique a vontade', ele disse em seguida, sorrindo levemente enquanto virava as costas para mim e partia em direção a outro cômodo, que provavelmente devia ser seu quarto.

            Eu queria mais do que tudo no mundo poder conhecer o quarto de Heero, mas por hora, a sala teria de ser o suficiente.

            Fiquei no meio do apartamento, observando meus arredores. O lugar era decorado e mobiliado todo em tons de branco, preto e um cinza metálico, e por incrível que pareça, não era uma visão monótona. Na verdade, o local passava uma forte impressão de arrojamento, e até mesmo um certo mistério, sendo ao mesmo tempo, levemente convidativo. 'Tão parecido com o dono', pensei com um pequeno riso mental.

            Nesse momento Heero retornou, pomada em mãos. 'Aqui está', ele falou, adentrando no cômodo. 'É para suas costas?', ele perguntou em seguida enquanto me entregava o medicamento.

            Sei que fiquei vermelho por um momento, a cena do dia anterior voltando com toda força a minha memória. Por um instante breve, contemplei a idéia de mentir ou fazer uma piada para que ele não notasse e esquecesse o fato, mas conclui que não havia real necessidade para isso.

            Aqui era aonde acabava o joguinho de máscaras, no qual nos encontrávamos há anos.

            'Sim', respondi com naturalidade, deixando um tom de divertimento fazer-se claro em minha voz, 'foi um belo jeito que você deu em mim ontem na aula.'

            'Eu sinto muito', ele respondeu, dando um pequeno sorriso, que indicava que ele não estava realmente muito arrependido pelo que havia acontecido.

            Agarrei a chance que se apresentava diante de mim com as duas mãos. 'Sempre há maneiras de se ajeitar essas coisas', emendei, antes que minha coragem me deixasse. 'Você pode aceitar sair comigo. Pra jantar, hoje a noite.'

            Ele pareceu estudar a idéia por alguns meros segundos, respondendo em seguida. 'Claro. Qual o horário?'

            'Eu passo aqui as oito da noite, está bom pra você?', falei calmamente, sem conseguir esconder o sorriso de pura satisfação que me escapava dos lábios. Por dentro, meu coração praticamente dançava em alegria dentro da caixa.

            'Perfeito', Heero respondeu, também exibindo um sorriso, e eu fiquei quase paralisado pela beleza daquela visão tão rara.

            'Certo, então nos vemos de novo a noite', falei enquanto dirigia-me novamente a porta. 'E obrigado pela pomada. Eu devolvo logo.'

            Porém, antes que eu estivesse totalmente fora do apartamento , a voz de Heero chamou por meu nome, ao que respondi imediatamente virando a cabeça em sua direção. 'Sim?'

            'Se você precisar de ajuda para passar essa pomada nas costas, me avise.' ele falou.  E era impressão minha, ou seu tom de voz tinha assumido um tom um tanto quanto...sexy?

            Hoje, aparentemente era um dia para jogar. Felizmente, eu estava me sentindo com sorte.

            'Claro', respondi enquanto saia pela porta, fechando-a atrás de mim. 'Até a noite, Heero', falei momentos antes de partir por completo.

            Tenho certeza que praticamente saltitei até a porta de meu próprio apartamento, tamanha era a minha felicidade.

            Depois de anos de atração não correspondida, eu finalmente teria um encontro com Heero Yuy. Resisti a tentação de me beliscar para verificar se estava sonhando. Afinal, caso aquilo tudo fosse realmente um sonho, eu não tinha qualquer interesse em acordar tão rápido.

            Eu simplesmente mal podia esperar para que a noite chegasse.

            Porém, antes que pudesse fechar a primeira parte de meu dia como um semi-sucesso, eu teria de lidar com a cena que se apresentava diante de meus olhos dentro de meu próprio apartamento.

***  
Fim do Capítulo 4

Aff, que dureza que foi escrever esse capítulo ^.^"  
Mas vamos lá, os tradicionais agradecimentos aos queridos reviewers: Bra-Briefs, Hi-chan, K-chan, Senhorita Mizuki, Yoru, Serenitty Le Fay, e Goddess. Cada um de vocês tem um mini-templo de agradecimento dentro do meu coraçãozinho! ^^= 


	5. Capítulo 5

**Things I'll never Say**

**Avisos:-** Duo Pov, tentativa de humor, possível angst lá pra frente, mas coisa leve....=

**Casais:-**21 

**Spoilers****:-** Esse fic se passa 3 anos após Endless Waltz, portanto, pode ser que ajam algumas referências a série e aos OVAS

**Disclaimer****:-** Ontem,chamei meu advogado em casa e perguntei para ele se eu era a dona da série Gundam. Ele jogou um livro gigante sobre direitos autorais na mesa, e mandou que eu lesse...portanto, por mais que eu queira, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Mais uma vez, eu repito a fórmula que utilizei no "Blurry Arc", por que aparentemente trabalho melhor dessa forma. Esta fic é baseada nas estrofes da música "Things I'll never say" de Avril Lavigne. Porém, existem diferenças claras, por que enquanto "Blurry" é composto de vários fics que são ligados, este daqui é um fic mesmo, com uma duração aproximada de 10 capítulos, um atrás do outro, totalmente interligados. Boa Leitura! 

**Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários**

****

**Este capítulo vai dedicado a Carol Yuy. Hey Carol, você é uma pessoa mega bacana e realmente, muito, muito fina Saber que você curtiu o fic me deu o maior gás, então ele vai pra você. ****Espero que goste =**

_"If I could say what I wanna see  
I wanna see you go down, on one knee _

_Marry me today  
Yes, I´m wishing my life away  
With these things I´ll never say..."_

Ao entrar em meu apartamento fiquei contente e emocionado, ao dar de cara com dois de meus melhores amigos, no meio de minha sala, com seus braços entrelaçados nos corpos um do outro, enquanto estes dividiam um beijo caloroso, cheio de saudades reprimidas e sentimentos que eles não conseguiam mais conter dentro de seus corações.

Rá! Até parece.

Isso dito, eu acredito que fique clara a razão da minha surpresa quando retornei ao meu lar – com um sorriso, de dar inveja a um cabide, indo de um lado ao outro do rosto – e encontrei meu vizinho e minha visita, parados exatamente no mesmo local que em que eu os havia deixado um momento antes de sair. E, se é que isso era uma possibilidade viável segundo padrões da física, eles pareciam ainda mais tensos.

Da maneira que as coisas vinham caminhando eu esperava dar de cara com, pelo menos, uma proximidade um pouco maior. Sim, eu sei que o beijo era forçar a barra... mas, hey, acho que uns meros passos na direção um do outro ainda não era pedir demais certo?

Aparentemente era.

Talvez minha expressão fosse um tanto quanto estranha – algo entre alegria e desapontamento, com uma pitada suave de choque – porque Quatre soltou um suspiro, que parecia estar segurando a pelo menos meia hora, e Trowa me olhou como se eu estivesse usando duas tranças no alto da cabeça como uma caipira de festa junina, e convenhamos, isso seria realmente assustador.

Eu apenas os olhei, virando a cabeça alternadamente de um para o outro, tentando fazer minha face voltar ao normal e não entregar, ainda mais, minhas expectativas a respeito dos dois.

Meus esforços não estavam realmente surtindo muito efeito.

Pensei em várias alternativas para colocar nós três fora daquela situação estranhamente embaraçosa. Pensei em pedir para Quatre fazer um chá, pensei em fingir um desmaio repentino, contemplei até mesmo gritar que o circo havia chego, só para me certificar de que Trowa não havia morrido no meio de minha sala e que agora encontrava-se em rigor mortis, como eu estava começando a suspeitar que tivesse acontecido.

Mas meus amigos foram mais rápidos do que meu raciocínio, e um segundo depois, tinham parecido recuperar, a esquecida e lendária, capacidade da fala. Ao mesmo tempo. Não vou sequer comentar nada a respeito de maus momentos para se falar em sincronia.

'Er...Duo', ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo, para em seguida recuperarem sua tonalidade vermelha, e continuar, ' Desculpe, fale primeiro. Não, você primeiro... não, você...'

E por mais divertido - e de certa forma assustador- que fosse assisti-los falando involuntariamente ao mesmo tempo, como em algum tipo de musical improvisado, decidi tomar as rédeas da situação, antes que ambos ficassem vermelhos ao ponto em que eu precisasse levá-los ao hospital por conta da falta de sangue no restante do corpo.

'Certo rapazes, eu sei que vocês tem muito o que conversar ainda, mas eu preciso levar as malas de Quatre para o quarto e começar a arrumar as coisas por aqui...', falei em minha melhor imitação de um tom usual e cem por cento livre de vestígios de sarcasmo.

Trowa me olhou com uma expressão que tinha uma ponta de desconfiança, e eu mordi minha própria língua para evitar que as palavras me escapassem e eu lhe aconselha-se a levar as malas de Quatre para um quarto em SEU apartamento ao invés do meu.

Felizmente, para o bem de nossa amizade, a faísca sumiu de sua expressão tão rapidamente quanto havia aparecido, e num piscar de olhos, Trowa estava de volta ao normal. E quando digo "normal" eu me refiro a sua expressão normalmente...er...neutra.

'Sim, eu também tenho alguns afazeres que tenho de resolver ainda pela manhã, então... eu vou indo.' Ele falou, e em seguida ele e Quatre aproximaram-se e hesitaram na frente um do outro. Ambos pareciam extremamente interessados na decoração de meu apartamento, olhando em volta como se isso fosse capaz de fazer com que eles tornassem-se invisíveis ou algo parecido.

Essa pequena dança durou por alguns momentos, até que finalmente Quatre estendeu sua mão e eles se cumprimentaram civilizadamente. Talvez civilizadamente demais. Por todos os diabos, eu já tinha cumprimentado pessoas completamente estranhas com algo mais caloroso do que a cena que presenciava a minha frente.

Mais uma vez fiz um esforço sobre-humano para resistir a minha vontade de avançar nos dois e forçar um abraço entre ambos. Ou talvez bater as duas cabeças juntas bem forte. Talvez isso desse um jeito naquela situação embaraçosa... 

Tão rápido quanto começou, o aperto de mão terminou, e num piscar de olhos Trowa estava na porta, fechando-a em seguida, atrás de sua figura. Caramba, ele continuava sendo muito rápido. Por um momento estranho quase dei um suspiro de alívio, lembrando-me de que ele havia estado do mesmo lado que eu durante a guerra.

Mas antes de finalmente sumir atrás da barreira de madeira, ele inclinou-se e falou suavemente, quase em um sussurro, seu rosto já escondido de meus olhos e dos de Quatre, 'Foi muito bom te ver novamente'.

Tenho a impressão de que aquele comentário tinha sido direcionado para apenas um dos dois ocupantes do cômodo, mas, hey, era bom que eu tivesse escutado, assim, caso Quatre tivesse perdido o comentário, eu poderia repetir as palavras para ele, ou interpretá-las, afinal, se ele tinha perdido a capacidade da fala, a audição podia muito bem ser a próxima.

Mas ele não havia perdido as palavras de Trowa, e eu soube disso da maneira mais óbvia possível. Uma vez fechada a porta, meu amigo praticamente desabou no sofá atrás de si, e seus braços apoiaram-se instintivamente em seus joelhos para segurarem o peso da cabeça, que caiu em seguida.

Assisti por um momento, enquanto ele esfregava seus olhos tentando talvez apagar a memória do que havia acabado de acontecer, ou talvez quem sabe, reavaliar a situação. Eu realmente não saberia dizer exatamente o que se passava na cabeça dele, mas posso adivinhar que provavelmente não era nada muito agradável, porque seus ombros estavam caídos em um sinal claro de derrota.

Sentei-me a seu lado colocando meus braços em volta de sua figura, passando minhas mãos suavemente por seus ombros tentando meu melhor para fazer com que parte da tensão que meu amigo sentia fosse dissipada de alguma forma. Alguns minutos passaram-se até que ele recuperasse sua usual calma novamente.

Quatre levantou sua cabeça de suas mãos e me olhou com olhos levemente vermelhos e um sorriso triste.

'Eu sei que sou patético, Duo', ele falou, baixando seu olhar para o chão, evitando olhar-me diretamente enquanto falava.

'Não, você não ', respondi com firmeza, estacionando minhas mãos e puxando-o com um pouco de força para que ele pudesse apoiar-se por completo sobre mim.

'A situação toda é patética...', ele continuou, aceitando meu apoio, mas ainda recusando-se a me olhar.

'Ok, a situação talvez seja um pouco...', falei, tentando animá-lo pelo menos um pouco, e minha tentativa foi recompensada com um pequeno riso.

'A gente pensa que muda durante os anos, mas no final continuamos sendo os mesmos covardes de sempre...', ele continuou e sua voz havia assumido um tom quase melancólico.

'De jeito nenhum!', exclamei, virando-me para ele e pegando seu rosto com uma de minhas mãos fazendo com que ele olhasse para mim, enquanto eu pronunciava minhas próximas palavras. 'Nós evoluímos muito. VOCÊ evoluiu muito. Por todos os diabos, você é, e sempre foi, uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci em toda minha vida, e se tem algo do qual eu posso me gabar é de conhecer uma infinidade de pessoas.'

Os olhos dele aumentaram levemente em surpresa, como se ele jamais pudesse ter sequer imaginado algo como a afirmação que estava ouvindo naquele exato momento. Às vezes chega a ser engraçada a forma como as pessoas não notam os fatos mais óbvios.

' E nem sequer TENTE me falar o contrário', continuei, em falsa irritação, 'Porque se você me disser que não evoluiu, então teremos de ir até o mercado da esquina comprar bananas, porque eu ainda sou um macaco!'

Isso fez com que ele realmente risse, e a tristeza abandonou seu rosto por completo, dando espaço a uma expressão menos preocupada e mais inclinada a alegria. Missão cumprida.

'Mas Duo, admita que já era hora de eu ter conseguido reunir coragem o suficiente para falar para ele! São anos e anos e nada parece mudar entre nós... se é que a situação não está piorando...' ele falou, olhando para suas mãos, contemplando-as como se estas contivessem a resposta para suas perguntas.

Para essa, nem mesmo eu tinha a resposta. Afinal, eu estava em uma situação vergonhosamente semelhante, com a diferença de que era claro, aos olhos até mesmo de um cego, que Trowa e Quatre eram positivamente apaixonados um pelo outro, enquanto que no meu caso e o de Heero...bem...digamos que as coisas já não eram assim tão fáceis de serem lidas nas entrelinhas.

'Por todos os diabos, pelo que eu sei até mesmo Wufei conseguiu chegar em Sally antes de eu chegar em Trowa!', ele falou, em um tom de semi-desespero. '...e convenhamos que Wufei não era exatamente o mais romântico entre todos os pilotos...', ele terminou de forma mais suave, sua voz retornando ao normal.

Três coisas na afirmação de Quatre me causaram uma certa quantidade de medo. O fato de que ele talvez tivesse falado alto o suficiente para que Wufei tivesse escutado e em seguida entrasse em meu apartamento como um furacão, katana em mãos, pronto para nos cortar em pedacinhos pelo insulto proferido. O fato de que ele sabia sobre o caso Sally/Wufei, que eu sinceramente pensava que fosse uma informação conhecida apenas por um grupo selecionadíssimo de pessoas; e finalmente, por último, mas não menos importante, Quatre havia falado "por todos os diabos". Isso indicava que ele estava realmente frustrado com a situação. 

'Veja bem Quatre, as coisas não são assim. Você tem de fazê-las a seu tempo, quando achar que está pronto...', tentei acalmá-lo da melhor maneira que sabia como.

'É...', ele concordou suavemente com a cabeça, voltando a olhar para mim, e pude perceber que ele estava voltando lentamente a seu estado normal, ' eu espero não perder mais uma chance... caso ela venha a se apresentar diante de mim...'

Eu estava pronto a acenar com a cabeça e oferecer-lhe mais algumas palavras de conforto quando ele repentinamente livrou-se de meus braços e se virou por completo no sofá para me olhar da cabeça aos pés. ' E como é que você está aproveitando SUAS chances, hein?', ele perguntou, o humor de volta em seus olhos e palavras, e eu soube nesse momento que ele estava completamente de volta ao normal.

E que, como já era de se esperar, eu teria de contar tudo para ele.

Tive de contar a Quatre a história completa, desde meu primeiro e embaraçoso encontro com Heero na sala de Une, coberto de lama, passando por meu segundo encontro, também coberto de lama, até finalmente chegar em nosso último encontro, apenas algum tempo atrás, no apartamento de Trowa. Ao contar a história, tive o cuidado de não citar para Quatre o peitoral brilhante do objeto de sua afeição, simplesmente para não lembrá-lo do que ele estava perdendo.

Quando finalmente cheguei ao final da história - que teve seu clímax com minha ida ao apartamento de Heero e conseqüente o convite para jantar - Quatre parecia com uma criança na véspera de natal. Eu podia jurar que seus olhos praticamente brilhavam.

'Duo, isso é maravilhoso!', ele exclamou alegremente, me abraçando como se eu tivesse acabado de passar na faculdade, tido meu primeiro filho, ganho na loteria ou algo igualmente impressionante e digno de comemoração.

'Na verdade está mais para um milagre...', respondi em um tom sarcástico, que foi respondido com uma expressão de leve descontentamento. Eu sei que Quatre tinha todas as intenções de me dizer que eu estava sendo ridículo, mas acredito que talvez ele tenha lembrado de sua própria situação, e resolveu ficar calado.

Lhe dei um último abraço carinhoso, e partimos para fazer as coisas que realmente tinham de ser feitas durante o dia. Depois de algumas horas, havíamos colocado-o suas malas e pertences confortavelmente no outro quarto do apartamento, o que eu usava como escritório, por não sentir necessidade para um quarto de hóspedes. Felizmente, esse cômodo possuía um sofá-cama bastante confortável.

Almoçamos algum tempo depois e Quatre deixou que eu provasse de seus dotes culinários. Não sei dizer com exatidão como pessoas que vivem metade de sua vida nas proximidades do deserto podem cozinhar frango de uma forma tão deliciosa, afinal, não acredito que muitas galinhas conseguissem sobreviver ao calor da região por tempo o suficiente para serem cozidas depois. Mas de alguma forma, Quatre tinha certamente um dom para isso, e tive de me obrigar a parar de comer, para deixar um espaço em meu estômago para o jantar que eu sabia que viria mais tarde. Apesar de não ter certeza se meu estômago deixaria comida entrar nele, por conta das borboletas que estariam ocupando-o.

Passamos o restante da tarde apenas conversando e colocando anos de conversa atrasada em dia, e eu não podia deixar de pensar o quão incrível era o fato de que, mesmo depois de uma distância de praticamente anos, Quatre continuava sendo a mesma pessoa agradável e amável de sempre. Eu sentia como se jamais tivéssemos nos separado, e o lembrete de que a distância havia existido apesar de tudo, trazia uma certa dor ao meu peito. Um tipo de arrependimento por não ter me esforçado mais para manter aquela amizade tão valiosa.

Cerca de uma hora e meia antes de meu encontro, me retirei da sala, deixando meu amigo para trás a fim de poder me arrumar sem pressa. Tomei um banho longo, e fiz questão de passar tanto o shampoo quanto o condicionador duas vezes, só por garantia. Quando sai do banheiro, senti uma certa quantidade de orgulho ao notar que o cheiro de maçã verde dos produtos tinha invadido todo o meu cômodo.

Fiquei um pouco surpreso ao notar que havia duas peças de roupa sobre minha cama: uma camisa preta, e uma calça social igualmente preta. Eu não tinha separado roupas antes de tomar banho, mas estas pareciam realmente perfeitas para ocasião. Provavelmente Quatre havia feito isso. E caso não tenha ficado claro, sim, preto ainda é minha cor favorita. Eu fico realmente sexy vestido todo de preto.

Fiz minha trança com um pouco mais de cuidado que o habitual, e coloquei minha cruz dourada no pescoço, empurrando-a para dentro da camisa em seguida. Dei uma última olhada no espelho, e satisfeito com o vi, voltei para a sala.

Quatre estava lendo um livro, e levantou seus olhos ao notar que eu havia entrado no cômodo. Ele me olhou da cabeça aos pés e assoviou com ênfase.

'Quatre!', falei, inevitavelmente envergonhado pela reação anormal de meu amigo.

'Hey, eu posso estar gamado por outro cara, mas eu ainda tenho olhos sabia?', ele me falou com uma pequena piscadela, enquanto levantava do sofá deixando o livro em uma das almofadas e aproximando-se de mim. 'Eu sabia que você ficaria muito bem todo de preto. Costumava ser sua especialidade.', ele continuou, enquanto arrumava a gola de minha camisa.

'Obrigado por ter separado a roupa', falei, olhando-o nos olhos com alegria.

'Pra que servem os amigos?', ele respondeu, com um sorriso genuíno estampando-lhe os lábios. 'Só falta isso', ele falou então, puxando minha cruz suavemente para fora da camisa, e parecendo satisfeito com o contraste que o dourado fazia com o negro do restante da roupa. Ele me deu um leve tapinha no ombro, 'Agora vá. E boa sorte! Apesar de que eu acho que você não vai precisar, garanhão...'

Ri junto com ele da pequena piada, e agradeci os cuidados de meu amigo antes de sair de meu apartamento, em direção ao de Heero. Eu estava cerca de quinze minutos adiantado, mas conhecendo Heero, ele provavelmente já estaria pronto também.

Sendo assim, não fiquei realmente surpreso ao ser recepcionado por um Heero completamente preparado para sair. Detalhe é que, o fato dele estar pronto pode até não ter me surpreendido, mas não posso dizer o mesmo da roupa que ele usava. Heero estava vestido em uma calça cinza chumbo e uma camisa vermelha, e por um momento eu quase fiz uma pequena oração, dizendo a Deus que agora ele podia me levar da Terra, porque minha missão aqui estava completa e eu morreria feliz.

Felizmente eu não acredito em Deus.

Então, após alguns poucos segundos de apreciação mútua, nos quais olhei Heero por completo e tentei gravar aquela imagem divina em minha mente para que está me acompanhasse para sempre e sempre, nos cumprimentamos brevemente e ele fechou a porta de seu apartamento.

Sugeri que fossemos a um restaurante próximo, um local que eu sabia que teríamos privacidade e um ambiente agradável, e ele concordou com a minha idéia de que fossemos caminhando até o lugar, para aproveitar o clima da noite, que estava realmente agradável. E perfeita, acrescentei mentalmente.

Caminhamos lentamente, falando sobre o clima, sobre nossas salas no QG dos Preventers e coisas insignificantes do tipo. Antes de chegarmos ao restaurante passamos na frente de uma pequena floricultura, e na frente do local havia um recipiente com uma enorme quantidade de tulipas. Eu parei por alguns segundos observando as flores. Elas eram simplesmente maravilhosas, e não pude resistir a vontade de me abaixar para sentir seu perfume intoxicante. 

Resisti porém, a vontade quase avassaladora de comprar uma delas para dar a Heero, porque quando me virei em sua direção, ele estava parado a meu lado, assistindo a cena – provavelmente estranha – que eu compunha enquanto cheirava as flores com os olhos fechados, como se nunca tivesse feito isso na vida. Sentindo-me envergonhado por aquela demonstração de romantismo, simplesmente sorri um pouco sem graça e voltamos a caminhar na direção do restaurante, chegando nele logo em seguida.

Foi então que a noite começou a tornar-se um inferno.

Fomos atendidos por uma garçonete muito simpática, talvez um pouco animada demais, mas educada de qualquer forma. Ela sugeriu que provássemos o espaguetti e eu concordei, deixando que Heero escolhesse seu prato em seguida, mas ele sugeriu que ela trouxesse uma porção dupla.

Com a saída da garçonete, ficamos finalmente sozinhos e numa posição que não nos deixava muita opção, a não ser a de olhar um para o outro. Sentindo-me um pouco nervoso debaixo dos olhos azuis penetrantes de Heero, eu não notei quando meu braço bateu em uma das taças sobre a mesa, derrubando-a e fazendo com que o líquido caísse em meu colo.

A garçonete imediatamente notou minha trapalhada e avançou com um pequeno pano, talvez com intenções de passá-lo sobre meu colo. Intenção que claramente deixou seus pensamentos um momento depois de ela ver o olhar que eu estava lhe dando. Um olhar que prometia morte certa, caso ela fosse adiante com seu plano de encostar aquele pano em qualquer lugar sequer PR"XIMO ao meu colo.

Aproveitei o momento de medo da garota, para pegar o pano de sua mão, e tentando por mim mesmo dar um jeito na sujeira que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Devolvi-lhe o pano, e agradeci, fazendo meu melhor para não deixar que ela visse a irritação, que certamente tentava estampar meu rosto.

Alguns momentos se passaram antes que nosso pedido chegasse, trazido pela mesma garçonete, e no espaço breve de tempo entre meu acidente e a chegada do pedido, Heero continuou nossa conversa prévia como se nada tivesse acontecido, sem sequer citar o ocorrido. 

Sem dar aqueles pequenos 'hunft' insatisfeitos, que costumavam ser sua marca registrada na guerra, sem me chamar de 'baka', nada disso. Estranho. Mas se ele não queria comentar sobre meu comportamento anormal, eu também não seria idiota o suficiente para comentar o dele.

Pedir o macarrão, a primeira vista, parecia ter sido uma idéia realmente boa. O gosto do prato era maravilhoso e não pude evitar de pensar em uma cena clássica de um desenho muito, muito antigo chamado 'A Dama e o Vagabundo' [1], na qual dois cachorros pegavam o mesmo fio de massa. Mas Heero e eu não éramos cachorros. Tive certeza disso poucos minutos depois de começar a comer, já que, com certeza, nem mesmo cachorros seriam estúpidos o suficiente para fazer o que eu fiz.

Derrubei macarrão na minha camisa. Um belo bocado, que escorregou de meu garfo diretamente pro meu peito. Molho para todos os lados em que se olhasse. Eu sei que você pode imaginar. Olhei para minha camisa, cheia de espaguetti, e com uma mão que quase tremia de ódio, peguei meu guardanapo para tirar os fios de massa. O próximo passo seria pegar a faca e enfiá-la com toda a força nesse mesmo peito.

Enquanto tentava limpar a mancha escura que cobria boa parte da frente de minha camisa, notei com certa quantidade de raiva que a garçonete não tinha aparecido com o pano desta vez. Eu realmente tinha assustado a pobre menina. Levantei minha cabeça para pedir a Heero que ele chamasse a garota, e capturei o mais estranho dos olhares em seu rosto.

Heero estava com os olhos fixos na mancha, e os lábios cerrados como que contendo um grito ou algo parecido. Completamente confuso e assustado, olhei novamente para minha camisa e notei que, pelo fato dela ser preta, a mancha com o molho era ainda mais negra sobre o tecido, e numa primeira impressão aquilo poderia muito bem passar por... sangue. Uma poça de sangue.

Mais do que rapidamente puxei o guardanapo dele, cobrindo-me com o objeto, e esse ato pareceu tirá-lo de seu transe. Sem que eu pedisse, ele chamou a garçonete rapidamente solicitando um outro guardanapo, que a garota trouxe com uma agilidade impressionante.

Depois de limpar a segunda parte de minha sujeira, voltamos ao jantar terminando-o rapidamente, quase que em silêncio total. Heero ainda parecia levemente perturbado, e eu estava simplesmente frustrado demais com meu próprio comportamento.

Assim que terminamos o jantar, depois de trocar umas poucas palavras sem sentido, imediatamente tratei de pedir a conta, antes que derrubasse mais algum dos conteúdos da mesa sobre o restante de meu corpo. A garçonete voltou com nossa conta, e com uma taça de sorvete em mãos.

'Eu não pedi isso', falei quase que imediatamente após ela colocar a taça de sorvete a nossa frente. Para minha completa surpresa, ela sorriu.

'É por conta da casa senhor. Por conta de meu...incomodo', ela falou, hesitante. 

Droga! Agora eu me sentia ainda pior. A garota era um docinho, e eu tinha deixado que minha irritação por conta das coisas que eu mesmo tinha feito, fosse descontada sobre a gentileza dela. Duo Maxwell você pode ser um completo cretino quando quer.

Decidido a não cometer mais nenhuma gafe pela noite, aceitei o sorvete, sorrindo e notando em seguida que haviam duas colheres neste. Empurrei a taça para o meio da mesa, sinalizando a outra colher na direção de Heero.

Provei uma colherada da sobremesa e ao notar que a garçonete certamente tinha um ótimo gosto para doces, continuei a comer. Mas não sem antes pegar meu maltratado guardanapo e deixá-lo debaixo da mão com a colher de sorvete a cada movimento que eu fazia com esta levando o doce a boca. Eu realmente não precisava de mais nenhum grupo alimentício estampando minha camisa.

Esse meu ato pareceu divertir Heero, porque ao notar que sua colher tinha parado de se mover no doce, olhei para seu rosto e encontrei-o com aquele sorriso misterioso, desta vez, amplificado. Sorri de volta para ele, não conseguindo evitar o movimento de meus lábios diante da visão a minha frente.

Com uma mudança praticamente palpável no clima na mesa, terminamos de comer para em seguida nos retirarmos. Não sem antes de eu deixar um gorjeta extremamente generosa para a garçonete.

Andamos de volta para o prédio em um silêncio confortável. Não sei quanto a Heero, mas eu estava pensando em exatamente qual teria sido o saldo dessa noite. Infelizmente, as coisas não pareciam as melhores para mim.

De certa forma, tínhamos acabado o jantar de forma agradável, mas o mesmo não podia ser dito dos momentos que se passaram antes. Em especial o momento envolvendo a mancha de molho. Na melhor das circunstâncias, Heero achava que eu era atrapalhado, desajeitado e sem coordenação, para dizer o mínimo. Em duas palavras: um completo idiota.

Suspirei em resignação. Logo em seguida prendi minha respiração instintivamente, porque ele pegou em minha mão suavemente.

Olhei-o com uma expressão de surpresa, abrindo minha boca para falar alguma coisa que se recusava a sair. Claro, eu não sabia o que falar. 

Ele, ao contrário sabia. 'Nós chegamos', ele falou, virando a cabeça na direção do prédio a nossa frente, 'vamos'.

Ah sim, isso explicava a movimentação de mãos. Ele tinha feito isso para chamar minha atenção. Mas se isso era verdade, porque ele não soltou minha mão até chegarmos na porta de seu apartamento?

Ao pararmos, ele soltou minha mão deixando-me praticamente com frio pela falta do calor que ele transmitia. Em seguida, tirou a chave do bolso, abriu a porta e virou-se para mim. Mais uma vez, me senti na eminência da falta de palavras. Na dúvida, gagueje, é o que eu sempre digo.

'Er...Heero, eu...', comecei, mas fui interrompido da maneira mais inesperada o possível.

Heero me abraçou. Forte.

E teria sido minha impressão ou ficamos nisso por alguns minutos? Não saberia dizer com certeza. Só posso afirmar que foi por tempo o suficiente para que eu respondesse o abraço, colocando meus próprios braços em volta dele.

Quando finalmente nos separamos, notei que a camisa dele agora estava um pouco manchada com o molho da minha. Eu podia praticamente me socar. Isso era o final perfeito para o pior encontro da minha vida.

Mas ele não pareceu se importar. Na verdade, ele não pareceu sequer notar. Ele simplesmente me olhou com aquele pequeno sorriso, e antes de entrar em seu apartamento e fechar a porta suavemente atrás de si, falou em um tom de voz baixo, 'Boa noite, Duo'.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, estava face a face com a madeira fria da porta.

Essa certamente tinha sido uma noite infernal...

'Boa noite, Heero', respondi para o vazio, sorrindo para mim mesmo sem razão aparente.

Mas talvez ainda houvesse esperança.

----  
Fim do Capitulo 5

[1] Sim, eu sei que "A Dama e o Vagabundo" não é um filme tão antigo assim, mas tenham em mente que na linha temporal do fic passaram-se muito séculos. Estamos em 198 DC, que já é um tempo MUITO avançado depois do século vinte. Portanto, nesse contexto seria correto chamar " A Dama e o Vagabundo" de muito, muito antigo. Só a titulo de esclarecimento.

Agradecimentos aos maravilhosos reviewers: Kagome, Serenity Le Fay e Karin Kamya. Obrigada pela força pessoal /"  
  
Queria aproveitar o espaço para agradecer a uma lista de pessoas que comentaram em "Walking After You" e "Sete Dias", meus fics já previamente completos! Non pensem que me esqueci de vocês: Daphne Peçanha, Anônimo, Kagome Higurashi, WW, Maika, Serennity Le Fay, Nana, Kagome e Mariana! -Misao abraxa a todos- Vocês são demais =


	6. Capítulo 6

**Things I'll never Say**

**Avisos:-** Duo Pov, tentativa de humor, possível angst lá pra frente, mas coisa leve....=

**Casais:-**2x1 , 3x4

**Spoilers:-** Esse fic se passa 3 anos após Endless Waltz, portanto, pode ser que ajam algumas referências a série e aos OVAS

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem,chamei meu advogado em casa e perguntei para ele se eu era a dona da série Gundam. Ele jogou um livro gigante sobre direitos autorais na mesa, e mandou que eu lesse...portanto, por mais que eu queira, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Mais uma vez, eu repito a fórmula que utilizei no "Blurry Arc", por que aparentemente trabalho melhor dessa forma. Esta fic é baseada nas estrofes da música "Things I'll never say" de Avril Lavigne. Porém, existem diferenças claras, por que enquanto "Blurry" é composto de vários fics que são ligados, este daqui é um fic mesmo, com uma duração aproximada de 10 capítulos, um atrás do outro, totalmente interligados. Boa Leitura!

**Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários**

_**"It don´t do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind..."**_

_**" Isso não me faz bem nenhum  
è apenas uma perda de tempo  
Que diferença faz pra voc  
aquilo que eu penso..."   
  
**_

_  
_

Imagine andar sobre as nuvens.  
  
Muito bem, agora sinta seus pés tocando a superfície macia e suave sob estes, e seu peso tornando-se simplesmente uma memória do passado. Você não mais arrasta-se pela superfície do chão. Ao invés disso, você flutua com uma leveza incrível e o seu corpo dança, deslizando pelo ar.  
  
Ok, agora imagine que, sem qualquer aviso prévio, uma âncora tenha sido colocada estrategicamente presa a um de seus pés. Esta te leva para baixo antes mesmo que você note o que causou aquilo, e a diferença entre dançar pelo ar e estar preso ao chão é tão grande que você sente vontade de gritar.  
  
Caso você seja uma pessoa com uma imaginação do tipo viva, você agora tem uma idéia básica de como tenho me sentido nos últimos três dias.

Certo, talvez esse seja o momento para uma explicação.

Três dias atrás, eu tive o meu, tão esperado e desejado, encontro com Heero Yuy.

Após três anos de espera, expectativa e desejo reprimido, aquilo certamente só podia ser um sonho.  
  
Mas é claro que não havia sido um sonho. Afinal de contas, em sonhos, não cometemos erros cretinos dos quais nos arrependemos mais tarde, certo? E, quando cometemos, não é realmente um grande problema, uma vez que a coisa toda não havia sido real, e portanto podemos esquecê-la sem preocupações.

Mas meu encontro com Heero havia sido real. Tão real quanto água caindo em seu colo ou molho caindo em sua camisa. Tão real quanto um encontro suave de duas mãos. Tão real quanto um abraço.

Essas memórias todas me davam a certeza de que tudo o que havia ocorrido a alguns dias atrás havia de fato acontecido. E apesar das lembranças dos momentos embaraçosos serem, para dizer o mínimo, desagradáveis, elas cumpriam bem o papel de garantir que eu realmente não havia sonhado o restante dos acontecimentos.

Afinal de contas, nem mesmo eu seria idiota o suficiente para sonhar com um encontro tão desastroso depois de três anos de semi-agonia. E antes que você pergunte, o fato de que eu não era capaz de sonhá-lo, mas era capaz de vivê-lo, não era realmente engraçado.

No sábado, ao fim de meu encontro, voltei a meu apartamento com toda a intenção de dirigir-me diretamente ao meu quarto, aonde eu pretendia dormir durante o domingo inteiro até que a segunda-feira finalmente chegasse para me carregar consigo de volta para a realidade e para a segurança de minha rotina.  
  
Quatre porém, tinha outros planos.  
  
Ele estava sentado em meu sofá, controle remoto em uma das mãos e uma manta colocada cuidadosamente sobre seu colo. Quando fechei a porta atrás de mim, notei que ele movimentou-se até a mesa ao lado do sofá para acender a lâmpada de um pequeno abajur que encontrava-se sobre esta.

Diante da cena, não pude conter uma risada leve e um comentário. 'Eu já estou em casa mãe, pode ir dormir agora.'

Quatre me respondeu com um pequeno sorriso e um gesto de sua mão. Ele bateu suavemente na poltrona ao seu lado, e eu suspirei diante do inevitável. Eu imagino que Quatre seja capaz de fazer até mesmo um assassino serial contar todos os seus crimes em detalhes com aquele simples gesto e olhar.

Sentei-me ao seu lado sem dizer nada e esperei que ele fizesse as perguntas.

'E então?' , ele falou em um tom alegre, talvez esperando que eu lhe contasse uma linda história sobre como dois príncipes encantados separados a muito tempo atrás, haviam conseguido encontrar o amor em uma única noite perfeita de céu estrelado e lua cheia.

Deixei que um monte de ar entrasse em minha boca para em seguida liberá-lo lentamente. O longo suspiro foi a maneira que encontrei de dizer a Quatre que não estaria exatamente contando uma história feliz.

'Duo?', ele perguntou, sua voz exibindo um toque de preocupação.

'Qat', eu disse, 'você realmente quer saber o que aconteceu?'

'Cada detalhe', ele respondeu com sinceridade, seus olhos exibindo um pequeno sorriso enquanto fixavam-se nos meus.

'Então precisaremos de uma bebida', respondi, deixando-me ser contagiado aos poucos pelo otimismo de meu amigo, e tentando esquecer pelo menos parte dos acontecimentos desastrosos daquela noite.

Peguei duas latas de refrigerante na geladeira e retornei para a sala, lançando uma das latas na direção de Quatre enquanto abria a minha própria. Em seguida, sentei-me a seu lado no sof e prossegui com a tarefa de lhe contar. em detalhes. tudo o que havia acontecido em meu encontro com Heero.

No meio de minha história, decidi que o refrigerante havia definitivamente sido uma boa idéia. Afinal de contas, graças a ele, eu pude ter minha pequena vingança instantânea, vendo meu amigo engasgar com o líquido que tentava sair pelo seu nariz, quando ele começou a rir, ouvindo a parte da história na qual eu derrubava molho em minha camisa.  
  
Infelizmente ele não engasgou o suficiente para ficar inconsciente, o que me deixou na embaraçosa situação de lhe contar sobre o momento – ligeiramente longo - no qual Heero havia pego em minha mão e também sobre o inesperado abraço no corredor.

Quando finalmente terminei, Quatre dava risinhos curtos como uma colegial, e eu provavelmente tinha regredido a minha própria cota de anos, já que me sentia igualmente envergonhado como uma maldita colegial. E, por todos os infernos, nós nem sequer havíamos freqüentado o colégio!

'Ora, Duo, mas isso é maravilhoso!', Quatre falou repentinamente, fazendo com que eu levantasse meu rosto em sua direção, uma expressão de confusão tomando o lugar da cor vermelha que havia estado ali apenas segundos antes.

'O quê?', respondi, fazendo meu melhor para deter minha própria vontade de tirar a lata de refrigerante da mão de meu amigo para verificar a presença de ingredientes alucinógenos na composição do líquido.

'Você não vê?', ele respondeu, em um tom de voz que implicava que aquilo era uma afirmação das mais óbvias. 'Heero está interessado em você, Duo. Ele com certeza vai te chamar para sair novamente.', ele terminou, deixando que um grande sorriso estampasse seu rosto.  
  
'Não seja ridículo', respondi quase imediatamente, tomando um longo gole da lata em minhas mãos. 'Me dê uma única razão para QUALQUER um querer sair comigo novamente depois de um encontro como esse? Nenhum idiota faria isso.'

Quatre suspirou. 'Eu não faço idéia de porquê qualquer um iria querer sair com você, Duo', ele respondeu, imitando meus movimentos e tomando um gole de seu próprio refrigerante antes de continuar, 'mas eu sei que Heero Yuy certamente não é um idiota.'

Minha confusão aumentou vertiginosamente diante do que aquela afirmação implicava, e Quatre aproveitou-se de meu momento vulnerável para explicar o porquê dele achar que Heero estava realmente interessado em mim.

Segundo a teoria de meu amigo árabe, o ex-soldado perfeito não teria feito que fez, sem ter uma grande razão por trás daquilo, afinal, esse é o tipo de comportamento que se espera de alguém que possuía o hábito de calcular com precisão até mesmo a ação de ir ao banheiro, certo?

Eu podia admitir que a teoria tinha lá alguma lógica, mas ainda não estava completamente convencido.

E Quatre continuou, com a melhor boa vontade, a me explicar as razões pelas quais todas aquelas atitudes eram sinais claros do interesse de Heero por mim. E eu me vi, involuntariamente, acreditando nas palavras de meu bom amigo.

Pois bem, é aqui que finalmente chegamos ao ponto no qual eu subo até as nuvens.  
  
Sim, existia o fato de que meu encontro não havia sido exatamente da forma que eu havia planejado...ok, havia sido um completo desastre, mas mesmo assim, eu não pretendia desistir tão facilmente.

Ainda mais depois de receber de Heero, sinais de que ele também estaria disposto a dar a mim – ou seria a nós? – uma segunda chance.

Assim eu havia pensado.

E agora, três dias depois, no meio de uma terça–feira, e sem ter tido qualquer sinal de vida da parte de Heero, eu me sentia - não pela primeira vez - como a vítima da âncora amarrada no pé: caindo em um abismo de decepção até bater no chão duro da realidade.

Não pensem que eu esperava que Heero invadisse o meu apartamento em pleno domingo, ou adentrasse minha sala como um furacão na segunda–feira, para declarar amor eterno ou coisa do tipo. Quatre pode ter uma boa lábia, mas ninguém é tão bom assim.

Eu apenas supunha que uma ligação,, um 'al' breve para dizer que o encontro havia sido bom, ou mesmo uma pequena visita a minha sala, não seria pedir demais.

Eu obviamente estava errado quanto a isso.

Nós últimos dois dias, Heero havia praticamente sumido do mapa, e se eu fosse uma pessoa do tipo pessimista, me atreveria a dizer que ele estava me evitando, uma vez que mesmo a porta de sua sala, que havia estado sempre aberta, ficava fechada o tempo todo ultimamente.

Extremamente frustrado com minha atual situação, e cansado da repetitiva dança de ter minhas expectativas elevadas apenas para vê-las sendo pisoteadas em seguida, resolvi partir para atitudes extremas. Chegara o momento de buscar aconselhamento sério e livre de sentimentalismos.

Eu resolvi falar com Wufei.

Saí do trabalho e fui diretamente para o apartamento dele, sem nem mesmo parar no meu. Eu sabia que o encontraria em casa, porque Wufei estava atualmente em seu período de férias.

Parei diante de sua porta e sem pensar muito entrei sem bater, esquecendo completamente que a visita do dia não era para Trowa.

Fui surpreendido pela imagem de meu amigo chinês no meio de sua sala , usando apenas as calças brancas típicas de treinamento, e segurando sua katana sobre sua cabeça enquanto equilibrava-se em uma única perna, a outra estando flexionada e apoiada nesta. [1]

Uma vez dentro do apartamento, a espada foi imediatamente apontada em minha direção e a outra perna rapidamente instalou-se no chão, o corpo agora tomando uma posição clara de ataque.

Me encostei na porta levantando minhas duas mãos em sinal de rendição, desejando silenciosamente que Wufei não fosse do tipo de pessoa que se concentra o suficiente para perder a noção do que é real e o que não é.

Diante da cena, ele simplesmente deu um pequeno sorriso e sua postura relaxou visivelmente.

'Maxwell', ele falou, abaixando sua espada, e fazendo uma leve reverência na direção do pequeno altar localizado no outro lado da sala, antes de voltar-se para mim e continuar, 'ninguém lhe ensinou a bater antes de entrar?'

'Me desculpe, Wufei' , respondi, abaixando minhas mãos e lhe dando um sorriso, 'eu esqueci completamente que não estava visitando Trowa.'

Ele sacudiu sua cabeça levemente de um lado para o outro enquanto colocava sua katana em seu suporte ao lado do templo. 'Eu não vejo como você pode, possivelmente, ter confundido o meu apartamento e o de Barton'. Ele parou de falar enquanto dirigia-se até o banheiro e em seguida continuou, voltando para a sala principal com uma toalha em mãos, 'mas eu suponho que você tenha uma razão para ter vindo até aqui. Eu vou fazer um pouco de chá, você aceita?'

Acenei com a cabeça, e assisti com um pequeno sorriso enquanto Wufei retirava-se para a cozinha. Ele certamente tinha mudado um bocado desde o fim da guerra, tornando-se um alguém infinitamente mais agradável. Eu alimentava teorias de que talvez aquele rabo-de-cavalo que ele costumava usar fosse apertado o suficiente para lhe deixar constantemente irritado, mas independente de qualquer especulação de minha parte, o fato era que agora ele era uma pessoa e tanto.

Eu podia ver porquê Sally havia interessado-se por ele, afinal, o corpo também não era de se jogar fora. Nem um pouco de se jogar fora pelo que eu havia acabado de presenciar naquela sala...

Com um tapa mental em meu cérebro, me convenci rapidamente a parar de babar por mais um de meus amigos e simplesmente sentar-me para esperar a volta de Wufei com o chá.

Poucos minutos mais tarde ele estava sentado a minha frente, segurando uma xícara de líquido borbulhante, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo. Ele havia colocado a toalha em seu pescoço, e colocou uma perna cuidadosamente cruzada sobre a outra, olhando em minha direção.

'E então, Duo, a que eu devo a sua visita?', ele perguntou, em seguida tomando um pouco de seu chá, sem nunca tirar os olhos de minha figura.

Coloquei minha xícara sobre o braço do sofá aonde encontrava-me e suspirei. Eu tinha de fazer isso, não importava o quão vergonhoso fosse.

'Eu vim para pedir um conselho, Wufei', respondi, abaixando minha cabeça e levantando-a rapidamente para olhar diretamente nos olhos de meu amigo.

'Certo', ele respondeu, colocando sua própria xícara no braço de sua poltrona, 'e você necessita exatamente de que tipo de aconselhamento?'

Suspirei longamente, tentando reunir coragem para contar – novamente – a história de meu fatídico encontro com Heero. O fato era que, desta vez, eu iria contá-la para a mais improvável das pessoas. Não que Wufei não tivesse interesse na vida de seus amigos - muito pelo contrário - mas ele havia preservado um enorme senso de privacidade, e era o tipo de pessoa que esperava que lhe contassem as coisas, ao invés de perguntar sobre estas.

Resolvi começar do começo. 'Você sabe que Heero voltou, certo?'

'Sim, eu sei.', ele respondeu, tomando mais um gole de sua xícara, 'ele veio até aqui no dia em que mudou-se.'

'Certo...', respondi , olhando para meus dedos envolta da xícara como se estes fossem a coisa mais fascinante em todo o mundo, '...e você...se lembra de como...de como as coisas eram entre Heero... e eu...certo?'

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Eu não tinha certeza se Wufei realmente entendia o que haviam sido os meus sentimentos por Heero, e como eles haviam sobrevivido até então, mas eu podia sentir que ele estava fazendo o seu melhor para diminuir o meu constrangimento, e tudo o que eu podia fazer era agradecê-lo silenciosamente por essa sua atitude.

Continuei então a contar a Wufei tudo o que considerei que ele precisava saber para me aconselhar da melhor maneira possível. Obviamente isso incluiu detalhes íntimos de meu encontro, atitudes estúpidas e surpresas agradáveis inclusas.

Ele ouviu a história toda em silêncio, periodicamente tomando goles de seu chá, e não deixando mais do que um sorriso compreensivo escapar de seus lábios diante do relato de minhas desgraças. Quando finalmente terminei, Wufei havia também terminado com o líquido em sua xícara, que colocou lentamente sobre seu pires, no encosto do sofá.

'Certo, Duo', ele falou ao notar que a história havia acabado, 'e que tipo de conselho você veio me pedir?', ele respondeu, olhando diretamente para mim e fazendo com que eu me sentisse ainda mais envergonhado, agora que ele sabia de tudo.

'Bem...' falei enquanto olhava novamente para meus dedos envolta de minha xícara, '...Quatre acha que...que Heero esta interessado em mim, e que vai me chamar para sair novamente mas...', hesitei por um momento, '... o que você acha?', terminei, tomando um gole do chá, mais pelo efeito de esconder minha face atrás da xícara, do que qualquer outra coisa.

Wufei desviou seus olhos dos meus, provavelmente sentindo meu desconforto. 'Duo, eu realmente não sei o que te dizer, de fato. Eu concordo que algumas coisas muito ruins aconteceram para você nesse encontro e que, ao mesmo tempo, Yuy realmente não é uma pessoa de ações vazias ,mas...'

Nesse momento Wufei voltou a olhar diretamente para mim, e esse olhar fez com que eu tivesse a mesma reação de lhe fitar nos olhos.

'O melhor conselho que tenho a lhe dar nesse momento é que você espere', ele falou.

Pisquei algumas vezes, não entendendo de imediato o que aquilo queria dizer.

'Eu sei que...você provavelmente já esperou mais do que desejava, mas Duo...', ele falou, alcançando uma de minhas mãos e colocando-a sob uma das suas gentilmente, 'Tudo tem seu tempo.'

De todas as coisas que eu esperava ouvir saídas da boca de Wufei Chang, essa certamente não era uma delas.

Não era como se as palavras não tivessem sentido, porque elas tinham, e muito. O problema era que, naquele momento, eu simplesmente não me sentia como o tipo de pessoa que era capaz de esperar por qualquer que fossem as conseqüências do tempo.

Sem que eu dissesse qualquer coisa sobre minha frustração diante daquele conselho, Wufei suspirou e soltou minha mão. 'Você também vai precisar de um pouco de tempo para digerir isso.' , ele falou, aquele mesmo sorriso compreensivo estampando seu rosto.

Suspirei novamente. Ultimamente a atividade de fazer com que o ar entrasse e saísse dos pulmões, em uma quantidade maior do que a necessária, vinha ficando cada vez mais freqüente. Sorri de volta para meu amigo. 'Eu realmente não podia esperar um conselho fácil vindo de Chang Wufei'.

'Talvez você devesse ter ido ao apartamento de Barton', ele respondeu, deixando sarcasmo visível em sua voz.

'Aquele precisa mais de aconselhamento do que eu.' , respondi, e rimos juntos dessa afirmação.

Agradeci Wufei pela hospitalidade e retirei-me de seu apartamento para voltar ao meu. Fiquei feliz de notar que hoje Quatre encontrava-se fora, pelo que me lembrava, ele estava em uma das conferências para as quais havia vindo em primeiro lugar.

Dessa vez, pude ir diretamente para meu quarto, sem grandes alardes por conta de meu atraso ou coisa parecida, e deixei-me ser levado quase que imediatamente pelo sono.

Não pude pensar de maneira profunda no que Wufei havia dito naquela noite, mas isso não havia sido realmente um problema, uma vez que pude passar os dias seguintes inteiros pensando.

Claro que, fazendo isso, esqueci-me de um detalhe, de certa forma, interessante sobre minha pessoa.

Eu possuo essa perigosa tendência de me concentrar excessivamente em uma única coisa quando esta é o centro de minhas preocupações.

Essa pode ser uma tendência inofensiva quando estou em casa pensando sobre as aulas e deixo o jantar queimar no fogo, ou quando estou no banho pensando sobre a lista de compras e deixo que minha pele fique completamente enrugada debaixo da água.

Porém, quando estou no trabalho e deixo que uma gigantesca prateleira de utensílios de aula caia sobre minha indefesa mão direita, é um sinal claro de que eu havia estado desatento além dos limites do aceitável.

Alarmado pela dor pungente em minha mão, um segundo depois desta ter sido esmagada pelo peso da prateleira, imediatamente levantei o objeto e fui o mais rápido possível na direção do ambulatório dos Preventers.

Por sorte, Sally estava em um dos corredores, e me acompanhou até a enfermaria, tratando de manejar pessoalmente o raio-x de minha mão, e as bandagens que tiveram de ser aplicadas depois de descobrirmos que, nada mais nada menos, do que três dedos haviam sido fraturados no acidente.

Enquanto eu era enfaixado, pensei que ter uma amiga médica trabalhando com você pode ser uma coisa muito boa, principalmente quando os doutores do departamento médico de seu emprego são conhecidos pelos maus-modos e falta de cuidado peculiares.

'Eu estou surpresa de ver que, entre todas as pessoas, logo Duo Maxwell tornou-se vítima de uma prateleira' , ela disse de repente, como que para chamar minha atenção.

As palavras de Sally me tiraram de meus pensamentos e eu lhe lancei um olhar um pouco confuso. O que ela queria dizer?

Ignorando completamente minha expressão, ela continuou, 'Você tem de ser mais atento, Duo. Você costumava ser completamente ligado no ambiente a sua volta, e todos os seus detalhes. Antigamente, você não deixaria que um acidente idiota desses acontecesse...'

Não pude evitar que uma certa quantidade de revolta tomasse meu corpo. Claro, o Duo de antigamente provavelmente não deixaria que aquilo acontecesse; o Duo de antigamente era completamente dedicado a missão, afinal de contas. Por outro lado, o Duo de antigamente pouco se importava com prateleiras, com sua própria mão, ou com qualquer outra coisa. O Duo de antigamente só queria que a maldita guerra acabasse, custasse o que custasse.

Puxei minha mão bruscamente, para terminar de enfaixá-la por minha própria conta, cuidadosamente mantendo meu rosto virado para o lado oposto ao de Sally, tentando evitar que ela visse minha frustração óbvia diante do comentário e da situação toda.

Por todos os diabos, os dias estavam ficando cada vez piores. Será que a âncora ficaria presa a meu pé para sempre?

Antes que meu cérebro viesse com a resposta para essa pergunta, braços inesperadamente me enveloparam por trás, fazendo com que eu enrijecesse por um segundo, antes de notar que estava sendo abraçado por Sally.

'Me desculpe, Duo', ela falou suavemente em meu ouvido, 'Eu não estou dizendo que quero o antigo Duo de volta, eu apenas...me preocupo com você.' Sorrindo em minha direção, ela continuou, sem nunca desistir do abraço , 'Eu me esqueço com freqüência que agora você não precisa mais estar alerta vinte e quatro horas por dia. Que agora, acima de tudo, você tem seus amigos para te ajudar a se recuperar, seja lá o que quebre...'

'É...eu tenho', respondi com um sorriso, abraçando-a de volta com meu braço disponível. Em seguida, estendi minha mão em sua direção, e ela terminou a tarefa de prender as ataduras. Por alguns momentos, fiquei imerso naquele pensamento feliz.

No fato de que, acontecesse o que acontecesse, com Heero ou sem ele, eu agora tinha pessoas que haviam tornado-se verdadeiros aliados a meu lado. Pessoas que estariam ali acontecesse o que acontecesse. Deixei que essa certeza me acompanhasse, me distraindo de minhas outras preocupações.

Peguei um táxi de volta para casa, e antes de abrir a porta de meu apartamento, me preparei para a verdadeira chuva de perguntas que Quatre lançaria sobre mim, assim que visse a bandagem em minha mão.

O que me fez lembrar que a amizade também tinha alguns revezes, como por exemplo, quando seus amigos eram super-protetores.

Entrei de qualquer forma, resignando-me do fato de que não poderia me mudar para o corredor. E certo como o dia, foi o olhar de verdadeiro horror que Quatre lançou em minha direção logo depois de notar meu curativo.

Sentei e expliquei, com muita calma, o que havia acontecido, e depois de saber que o acidente não tratava-se de nada grave, Quatre relaxou visivelmente.

Isso, é claro, até o momento em que Trowa apareceu no apartamento.

'Duo', ele falou, 'eu fiquei sabendo que você se feriu. O que aconteceu?', ele perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de si, e vindo em minha direção.

Reprimi a imensa vontade de rodar meus olhos. Realmente as notícias voam com uma velocidade incrível.

Prossegui com a tarefa de recontar como a prateleira havia soltado-se sobre minha pobre e indefesa mão, sendo cuidadoso para não revelar minha distração no momento do acidente.

Quando terminei de contar a história, que eu já podia sentir que seria recontada ainda muitas e muitas vezes, Quatre me olhava com uma expressão...suspeita.

'Duo...', ele começou, em um tom levemente acusador e ao mesmo tempo um pouco demandante, 'como você não viu a prateleira caindo?'  
  
Eu sinceramente tive vontade de lhe dizer que a minha capacidade de prever o futuro tinha expirado no dia anterior. Mas, ao invés disso, olhei profundamente em seus olhos, buscando neles a razão para aquela pergunta. Eu sabia que ele tinha seus motivos para estar indagando aquilo. Quatre muito provavelmente estava pensando que tudo isso tinha acontecido em decorrência do caso "Heero e o encontro do inferno".

Não que ele estivesse completamente errado...mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Foi nesse momento que eu vi em seus olhos uma preocupação genuína. Por puro instinto, olhei na direção de Trowa, aonde pude encontrar exatamente a mesma coisa.

Eu podia praticamente gargalhar da situação na qual eu me encontrava no momento.

Eu estava literalmente no meio de um fogo cruzado dos mais confusos. A minha frente eu tinha Quatre, sentado sobre a mesa da sala, e ao meu lado eu tinha Trowa, sentado no sofá, ambos remoendo-se de preocupação por mim, ao mesmo tempo em que agiam completamente conscientes da presença um do outro e, remoíam-se por isso também.

Eu resolvi nesse momento que pelo menos uma farsa acabaria ainda hoje.

Dei um suspiro e coloquei meu plano em ação. 'Bem, Quatre, se você pensa que isso', falei enquanto apontava para meu pulso enfaixado, 'aconteceu porque eu estava pensando em meus problemas de suposto amor não correspondido, é melhor você se cuidar. Você pode muito bem ser o próximo.'

Eu obviamente não tinha a intenção de jogar Quatre numa situação tão difícil por nada, mas se eu conhecia as duas pessoas que estavam comigo no cômodo naquele momento – e eu tinha um bocado de certeza de que as conhecia muito bem – eu sabia que alguma coisa estava prestes a acontecer.

E aconteceu. Bem diante dos meus olhos, assisti o exato segundo no qual Quatre ficou completamente vermelho, e Trowa ficou branco como um papel.

O silêncio tomou a sala por completo, e repentinamente tornei-me um mero espectador em um filme de terror muito ruim. Digo isso porque pude observar meus dois amigos: Quatre apavorado pelo que ele achava que Trowa havia acabado de descobrir, e Trowa gradualmente ganhando uma expressão que misturava incredulidade e dor.

Foi quando eu percebi que ele não havia notado que estávamos falando dele.

Resisti a vontade de lhe dar um tapa na cabeça. Para alguém que havia pilotado um Gundam, tendo uma quantidade absurda de munição nas mãos, Trowa era bem burro. Nesses momentos eu me pergunto se realmente não tivemos um bocado de sorte ao nosso lado para ganhar a guerra...

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela movimentação de meus dois amigos.

'Quatre , você...existe alguém...?' , Trowa falou.

'Trowa, eu...', o árabe respondeu.

Por todos os demônios, eu era o único a achar que faltava algo nos diálogos dentro dessa sala?

Porém, antes que eu tomasse a decisão de intervir naquilo que havia iniciado, Trowa levantou-se, e lentamente começou a se dirigir para a porta. 'Eu...eu preciso...preciso ir', ele falou.

Estava prestes a me levantar e ir atrás dele quando finalmente Quatre tirou a decisão de minhas mãos.

'Espere Trowa', o loiro falou, levantando-se de seu lugar na mesa, e virando-se na direção da porta.

Meu outro amigo ficou paralisado em seu lugar, simplesmente olhando na direção de Quatre, com uma expressão simplesmente ilegível.

'É você, Trowa', o árabe falou simplesmente, deixando que seus olhos fossem para o chão em seguida.

'O...quê?', ele respondeu inteligentemente.

Interrompendo meus pensamentos de que, por ser o moreno daquela dupla, Trowa possuía um raciocínio incrivelmente lento, Quatre respondeu sua pergunta.

'É você. Só você. Sempre foi você, o tempo todo...', ele falou, finalmente levantando sua cabeça, e olhando diretamente para o objeto de sua afeição.

Trowa movimentou-se na direção dele e os dois ficaram parados no meio da sala por um momento extremamente longo, apenas observando-se com olhos cheios de um brilho, que parecia fascinação.

Finalmente, meu vizinho colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o rosto de meu outro amigo e os dois avançaram lentamente na direção um do outro, seus lábios encontrando-se no meio do caminho em um beijo suave.

Diante da cena, soltei um suspiro que nem sequer havia notado que estava segurando.

O beijo durou alguns minutos, e em seguida, braços moveram-se um em volta do outro. Nesse momento, resolvi que tinha em mãos a deixa perfeita para abandonar a cena, afinal de contas, meu papel aqui já havia sido cumprido.

Abandonei o apartamento silenciosamente, deixando os pombinhos atrás de mim, ainda engajados em um abraço caloroso. Uma vez fora de meu lar,decidi que podia muito bem passar algum tempo na companhia de Wufei, enquanto esperava que meus amigos recuperassem-se emocionalmente o suficiente para notar minha ausência.

Dirigi-me até a porta do chinês, e dessa vez, lembrei-me de bater.

A porta do apartamento abriu-se para revelar olhos azuis, levemente surpresos, e que em nada lembravam os olhos de Wufei.

E quando esses olhos mudaram quase imperceptivelmente diante de minha presença, eu senti uma estranha leveza tomar conta de meu corpo. Como se um peso tivesse sido retirado de meus ombros.

Ou talvez, como se uma âncora tivesse sido solta de meu pé.

---------------------------------  
  
Fim do Capítulo VI 

[1] Shirtless Wufei / - Essa foi pra você Hi-chan!  
  
Ja faz tempo que eu esqueço frequentemente de fazer isso enton, hoje, sem falta , fica o alô para os amigos reviwers: Daphne, Kagome, Karin e Serenitty - I Love you guys!

Eu só tenho um comentário a fazer. Em três palavras: QUE CAPITULO LONGO 

....e quase que completamente 3x4 ainda por cima...não me matem, haverá MUITO 1x2 no próximo okie? =


	7. Capítulo 7

**Things I'll never Say**

**Avisos:-** Duo Pov, tentativa de humor, possível angst lá pra frente, mas coisa leve....

**Casais:-**21 , 34

**Spoilers:-** Esse fic se passa 3 anos após Endless Waltz, portanto, pode ser que ajam algumas referências a série e aos OVAS

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem,chamei meu advogado em casa e perguntei para ele se eu era a dona da série Gundam. Ele jogou um livro gigante sobre direitos autorais na mesa, e mandou que eu lesse...portanto, por mais que eu queira, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Mais uma vez, eu repito a fórmula que utilizei no "Blurry Arc", por que aparentemente trabalho melhor dessa forma. Esta fic é baseada nas estrofes da música "Things I'll never say" de Avril Lavigne. Porém, existem diferenças claras, por que enquanto "Blurry" é composto de vários fics que são ligados, este daqui é um fic mesmo, com uma duração aproximada de 10 capítulos, um atrás do outro, totalmente interligados. Boa Leitura!

* * *

_"If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?"_

_" Se não está ficando claro  
Nós não estamos indo a lugar algum  
Por que não posso simplesmente lhe dizer que me importo?"_

'Heero?' ouço minha própria voz dizer antes que consiga conter minha surpresa diante da cena a minha frente.

Pela primeira vez em muitos dias não me sinto um completo idiota por estar surpreso. Dessa vez, minha reação é completamente justificada. Alguns minutos atrás eu havia deixado meu apartamento – ou fugido dele, como preferir - com toda a intenção de visitar Wufei e desfrutar de sua companhia, talvez ganhando mais uma ou duas xícaras de chá como um brinde nesse processo.

A imagem de Heero Yuy vestido em roupas casuais porém, era um brinde infinitamente melhor. Em termos de comparação, seria algo como achar o melhor brinquedo dentro da caixa de cereal, aqueles que todas as crianças cobiçam mas nenhuma jamais ganha, ou talvez um palito de sorvete premiado.

Minha mente fez o favor de fazer associações com essas duas comparações. Primeiramente ao fato de que Heero realmente era um item altamente cobiçado sobre o qual ninguém – ninguém de que se tinha notícias de estar vivo, pelo menos – tinha colocado as mãos. E ainda houveram algumas outras associações envolvendo sorvete, que tratei de banir rapidamente de meu cérebro para o bem estar de minha dignidade.

Porém, para compensar o caminho pouco ortodoxo de meus pensamentos, estes ao menos evitaram que eu perguntasse o que Heero estava fazendo ali, esta sendo a minha indagação clássica para todos os momentos nos quais ele surgia repentinamente a minha frente, nos mais inesperados locais.

Acreditem quando digo que não passar vergonha na frente de Heero durante os primeiros segundos de um encontro é um grande passo para mim.

'Duo, o que aconteceu com sua mão?', ele pergunta repentinamente, retirando-me de meus pensamentos felizes com a velocidade de um raio caindo numa árvore e partindo sua pobre vítima ao meio.

Merda! E por um minuto realmente pensei que conseguiria sair com minha imagem intacta pelo menos uma vez...

'Sally disse que ele deixou um armário cair em cima da própria mão', Wufei respondeu em um tom de semi-divertimento de seu lugar, sentado em uma de suas poltronas no meio da sala.

Claro, esqueci de citar que, sempre que eu milagrosamente conseguir não envergonhar a mim mesmo sozinho – como se já não fizesse um ótimo trabalho nesse sentido – posso contar com meus melhores amigos, pessoas maravilhosas que são, para fazer isso por mim.

'Foi...um acidente', me apresso em dizer, pensando um segundo depois das palavras já terem deixado minha boca que esse pequeno fato provavelmente faria com que Heero pensasse que eu era ainda mais estúpido. Um ex-piloto de Gundam se deixar ser atingido por um armário. E não estamos falando de um Móbile-armário ou coisa parecida, e sim somente... um armário.

Patético.

Quase rio diante de minha situação. Aparentemente, sou capaz de me fazer passar por um completo idiota diante da pessoa que mais quero me veja de outra forma, sem sequer pronunciar mais de cinco palavras. Tenho praticamente certeza que isso é algum tipo de recorde mundial ou coisa parecida. Talvez seja um dom...

A movimentação de Heero me retira de meus pensamentos auto-depreciativos. Ele pega suavemente em minha mão machucada fazendo com que eu instintivamente puxe o machucado para longe do alcance de seus dedos.

Rapidamente recuperando-me do choque e percebendo suas intenções de apenas verificar a condição de meu braço, coloco minha mão enfaixada novamente sobre a mão que ele manteve estendida gentilmente em minha direção. Heero analisa as bandagens e o possível dano por debaixo dessas, e o calor de seu toque, mesmo com a barreira das faixas, faz com que minha pele formigue.

Depois de virar meu braço em todos os ângulos possíveis e parecendo finalmente satisfeito com o trabalho feito em meu machucado, Heero solta minha mão suavemente. Então olha para meus olhos e diz, sua voz entregando um certo tom de preocupação que eleva meu já elevado nível de surpresa mais alguns níveis. 'Tome mais cuidado ok, Duo?'

Me vejo instintivamente assentindo com a cabeça, um sorriso brincando em meu rosto diante da perspectiva de que Heero talvez esteja genuinamente preocupado com minha saúde e bem estar.

Logicamente esse pensamento dura cerca de um segundo, porque o lado mais racional e menos romântico de minha mente começa a rir alto me dizendo para deixar de ser um babaca e me tocar do fato de que Heero agora provavelmente tem a confirmação de que precisava para ter certeza de que sou um completo imbecil, e que sobrevivi a duas guerras por pura sorte.

Fato esse, que eu SEI que é mentira. Mas esse lado de minha mente é realmente uma criaturinha muito, muito cruel...

Enquanto debato internamente sobre as razões das palavras de Heero, este continua simplesmente parado a minha frente, me olhando como se esperasse uma resposta mais elaborada de minha parte. Quando percebo isso, olho diretamente para seu rosto e por um minuto encontro algo em seus olhos que me paralisa por completo, roubando de mim qualquer palavra que decidisse arriscar-se a quebrar o momento quase mágico. Ficamos olhando um para o outro, e os segundos esticam-se no que parece um momento no qual apenas eu e ele existimos.

O que obviamente não é verdade, já que um longo acesso de tosse de Wufei – que mais parecia com um artifício para esconder um ataque de risos – faz com que ambos olhemos para meu amigo chinês dentro do apartamento, quebrando nosso prévio contato visual.

E isso me traz de volta a situação inicial. Este ainda é o apartamento de Wufei, Heero ainda está do lado de dentro, e eu ainda estou na porta.

Seguro o suspiro resignado que ameaça escapar de meus lábios diante da necessidade que agora surge, para que eu diga a amaldiçoada frase. Eu realmente não tenho como evitá-la nesse momento. Então simplesmente decido acabar com a farsa de que algum dia eu talvez não tivesse sido um pateta, e digo o que tenho que dizer, como manda o script.

'Então Heero,' resisto por alguns segundos, preparando-o para o que ele talvez já saiba que está por vir, 'o que você faz aqui?', pergunto finalmente, pronto para chutar meu próprio traseiro caso ele não o faça.

Mas Heero não parece sequer minimamente incomodado com minha questão. 'Na verdade eu estava indo para o seu apartamento. Eu queria falar com voc' , ele responde com naturalidade, sem notar, ou talvez ignorando, o leve, quase imperceptível, grunhido de surpresa que faço diante de sua declaração.

'Comigo?', pergunto, ainda um tanto quanto incrédulo, ao que ele responde assentindo levemente com a cabeça. 'Oras, pois então fale, eu estou bem aqui', respondo com um sorriso e tom despreocupado, resolvendo entrar no jogo, mesmo estando ainda um pouco confuso quanto as regras.

'Eu ia falar com você para lhe dar isso' e com essas palavras, Heero estende em minha direção um envelope de papel cartão com bordas douradas. Eu posso ver que trata-se de um convite antes mesmo de abri-lo, mas antes que possa descobrir mais coisas sobre o que tenho em mãos, Heero continua.

'É um convite para o baile de aniversário de Relena.'

Ok, vamos fazer o mundo parar por apenas um instante para que eu possa me decidir, sim?

Eu realmente preciso de ajuda para descobrir sobre qual das coisas que acabaram de acontecer diante desses olhos que a terra um dia há de engolir, me surpreende mais: o fato de que Heero me convidou formalmente para um baile, o fato de que ele o fez na presença de Wufei, sem sequer parecer incomodado com isso, ou o fato de que, entre todas as pessoas do mundo, ele me convidou para o baile de aniversário de Relena. E quando digo Relena, me refiro a uma única Relena. AQUELA Relena. Relena Peacecraft. Ou será possível que exista que exista uma outra Relena? Eu juro que não duvido de mais nada.

Façam suas apostas senhoras e senhores, qual dessas três revelações é mais bombástica?

'Duo?', a voz de Heero novamente me retira de meus pensamentos e percebo que o mundo não parou para que eu pudesse resolver. Então, mesmo com a dúvida ainda rodando em minha cabeça como um gira-gira descontrolado, recomponho-me rapidamente para tentar entender logicamente o cenário praticamente bizarro no qual me encontro.

Descartando a possibilidade da porta do apartamento de Wufei ser na realidade uma porta para uma outra dimensão, respondo o olhar questionador de Heero com uma pergunta. 'Hã... Heero... você disse que é um convite para o aniversário de Relena, certo?'

Ele assente com a cabeça e eu resolvo tirar esse repentino problema da frente. As coisas definitivamente não podem ficar mais confusas do que já estão no momento, então decido que devo me arriscar para ter pelo menos algumas de minhas dúvidas respondidas.

'Você acha que isso é realmente sábio, Heero? Você sabe...eu...na festa de Relena?', perguntei, evitando me aprofundar muito mais no assunto. Eu esperava que Heero não tivesse sido tão alheio ao mundo a sua volta durante a guerra para não notar que Relena me odiava com fervor. O olhar da garota praticamente me perfurava com adagas todas as vezes que tínhamos a infelicidade de ser colocados no mesmo cômodo.

'Relena me deu dois convites, e disse que qualquer amigo meu seria muito bem-vindo', ele respondeu simplesmente. Logicamente esta resposta não me dava qualquer pista sobre ele ter ou não consciência da rixa Peacecraft-Maxwell.

Mas esse detalhe voou para longe de minha mente diante do que Heero havia acabado de dizer. Novamente, pela milésima vez no dia, estava me sentindo dividido entre duas coisas bastante diferentes. Eu simplesmente não conseguiria dizer se me sentia feliz por Heero estar me convidando para o baile, me considerando alguém que ele gostaria de ter ao seu lado durante um evento, ou se me sentia triste pela idéia de que ele talvez estivesse convidando um... amigo.

Era perfeitamente possível que ele tivesse acabado de convidar Wufei e ter sido recusado. O pequeno Duo sendo sua segunda escolha como par para a ocasião, o típico alívio cômico para bailes chatos e reuniões desinteressantes de pessoas esnobes.

Decidi parar com essa atitude pessimista por tempo o suficiente para não jogar a chance que se apresentava diante de mim no lixo. Sorri levemente em sua direção, assentindo com a cabeça. 'Ok então Heero. Pode contar comigo.'

'"timo', ele respondeu, presenteando meus olhos com aquele sorriso que povoava meus sonhos a dias, desde a primeira vez que eu o tinha visto. 'Eu te pego em seu apartamento na sexta-feira as oito, tudo bem?'

'Claro. Está combinado então.' respondo em um tom casual que trai meu conflito interno diante do fato de que tenho apenas dois dias para me preparar para esse baile. Não que eu precise de aulas de etiqueta ou coisa parecida. Sou muito bem educado e posso ser refinado se o ambiente e situação requisitar tal comportamento.

Mas eu REALMENTE preciso colocar minha cabeça no lugar se quiser evitar alguma tragédia. Eu já não tenho qualquer responsabilidade para com Relena, o que faz com que minha paciência com ela não seja exatamente o que costumava ser. Posso até imaginar as manchetes: ' Agente dos Preventers ataca vice-ministra em noite de gala'.

E também não tenho um terno social.

Heero despede-se de mim e de Wufei caminhando na direção de seu lar, me deixando no batedor da porta dançando entre felicidade e confusão diante do que acabou de acontecer.

Ao ouvir o barulho da última porta do corredor fechando decididamente, olho para Wufei com ímpetos de lhe perguntar se o que acabou de acontecer realmente aconteceu ou mesmo me certificar de que aquela porta realmente não dava para uma outra dimensão estranha e diferente aonde Heeros convidam seus ex-companheiros de guerra platonicamente apaixonados por ele para bailes de aniversário de ministras loiras e irritantes.

Mas Wufei simplesmente me dá um sorriso e um sinal de positivo, e eu não pergunto nada. Ao invés disso, lhe dou um sorriso em resposta e saio no corredor novamente, fechando a porta de seu apartamento atrás de mim.

Tenho um terno para comprar.

Para minha sorte, essa parte particular da cidade possui um centro comercial consideravelmente famoso, e apesar de já ser tarde, as lojas ficariam abertas por mais algum tempo. O que me dava mais algumas horas para fazer uma bela compra.

Ando por algumas lojas olhando vitrines sem saber realmente pelo que estou procurando. Por um instante, desejo que Quatre estivesse ao meu lado para ajudar a escolher a roupa mais apropriada para o tipo de ocasião que fui convidado. Aposto que ele tem ternos até para as situações mais absurdas, como festas do cabide ou coisa do tipo.

A idéia de ter meu amigo árabe ao meu lado me traz duas boas lembranças. A primeira é que nesse exato momento, ele e Trowa estariam provavelmente amaciando o estofado do sofá de minha casa , e a segunda – e mais importante – era de uma dica essencial de estilo para a qual ele havia me despertado apenas alguns dias atrás.

Preto. Preto sempre foi minha cor favorita, e esse caso não seria exceção. Além do mais, não há realmente como errar estando vestido de preto, certo?

Entrei no que me pareceu uma loja extremamente decente e dividi minha idéia de um estilo clássico com a simpática vendedora que me abordou. Ela concordou com minha escolha de indumentária e partiu imediatamente para a tarefa de me mostrar diversos conjuntos que cabiam em meus recém-adquiridos parâmetros.

E, por incrível que pareça, essa tarefa durou cerca de meia-hora. Quem diria que existiam tantos modelos de ternos? Sempre pensei que eles eram todos iguais.

Finalmente me decidi por um terno de microfibra preto que me caia como uma luva, acompanhado de uma camisa do mesmo tom, meias e sapatos igualmente negros. Olhei para minha própria imagem no espelho, satisfeito com a aura de suave sensualidade que o preto parecia despertar em mim. Dei uma pequena piscadela marota para minha própria imagem, e prossegui a dizer para a simpática vendedora que tínhamos um conjunto vencedor.

Enquanto caminhava para o caixa, um brilho azul praticamente puxou meus olhos, e aproximei-me da peça que havia chamado minha atenção. Era uma gravata azul cobalto numa cor que imediatamente fez com que eu lembrasse de Heero, a semelhança com a cor de seus olhos sendo impossível de não ser percebida.

'É uma linda cor, senhor', a vendedora falou, interrompendo meus pensamentos. 'Se o Sr. me permite dizer, ela combina com a cor de seus olhos. Eu diria que é um complemento perfeito para seu conjunto.'

Decidindo que aquelas palavras tinham realmente uma enorme quantidade de razão, retirei a gravata de seu suporte e solicitei que ela fosse embrulhada junto com o restante de minha compra.

Voltei para o apartamento extremamente satisfeito com minha mais recente aquisição e tive o cuidado e presença de espírito de bater levemente em minha própria porta antes de entrar cuidadosamente no apartamento.

Encontrei o cômodo vazio, e um bilhete de Quatre anexado do lado de dentro da porta. O pedaço de papel com sua caligrafia perfeita dizia que ele e Trowa tinham saído para jantar, e para que eu não esperasse acordado.

Ri diante da escolha de palavras de meu amigo, tão parecida com as minhas quase uma semana atrás quando havia tido meu primeiro encontro com Heero. Retirei o bilhete da porta, coloquei meus sapatos no pequeno tapete da entrada e as chaves num recipiente sobre o armário.

Fiz um sanduíche rápido e depois de assistir televisão por algum tempo, fui dormir contente com o saldo geral do dia. Eu havia, no espaço de vinte e quatro horas, conseguido juntar um casal de amigos loucamente apaixonados um pelo outro a anos, e ainda por cima receber um convite para sair com Heero-Soldado-Perfeito-Yuy.

Claro que isso tinha gerado um débito inesperado em meu cartão de crédito, mas encarei isso como um investimento do qual pretendia não me arrepender no futuro. Deixei que as forças do sono me carregassem para suas profundezas, desejando estar absolutamente certo sobre isso.

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte, indo para o escritório depois de um rápido café da manhã. Durante a tarde, depois do almoço, encontrei-me repentinamente com a agenda livre e sem aulas para ministrar no QG pelo resto do dia. Aproveitei a deixa para pegar uma enorme quantidade de relatórios de rendimento não-preenchidos e os levei para minha própria residência.

Entrei em meu apartamento fazendo um esforço para equilibrar a gigantesca pilha de papéis em uma mão e abrir a porta com a outra. Encontrei Quatre do lado de dentro numa situação bastante semelhante a minha, com a diferença de que eu tinha uma pilha em mãos, já meu amigo tinha diversas pilhas, todas espalhadas em volta de seu laptop que repousava sobre a mesinha de minha sala.

Finalmente conseguindo entrar, coloquei meu bloco de problemas cuidadosamente sobre o armário ao lado da porta e parei colocando as duas mãos na cintura para olhar longamente para meu amigo, sentado no meio da sala, rodeado por pilhas gigantescas de papel, vestindo um conjunto de shorts e camiseta que só podia ser um pijama, seu cabelo amassado e completamente desordenado.

Naquele momento, sorri diante da noção de que ele me parecia mais feliz agora do que eu já o via a muito tempo.

Quatre me recebeu com um enorme sorriso e um abraço.

'Duo , eu...' ele hesitou com as palavras por alguns instantes, 'eu queria te agradecer por...'

'Shhhh, você não tem que me agradecer por nada, Qat', lhe interrompi com um sorriso e um segundo abraço. 'Eu é que tenho que te agradecer por...tudo. Todo o seu apoio e amizade'

'Ah Duo, você não tem que me agradecer por isso' Ficamos alguns segundos olhando para as faces um do outro e sorrindo como uma dupla de perfeitos idiotas, fascinados por um momento com a profundidade do sentimento de companheirismo que dividíamos.

Finalmente, deixamos que o momento passasse e voltei a minha pilha ao mesmo tempo em que Quatre voltava ao sofá para sentar atrás de sua própria pilha de problemas. Peguei duas xícaras de café na cozinha, e levei ambas até a sala, sentando ao lado de meu amigo para fazer uma pausa antes de começar meu serviço.

Qat me mostrou alguns dos relatórios de múltiplas reuniões que ele teria de ler, reler e analisar antes da reunião final a qual ele atenderia no dia seguinte. Em troca, lhe mostrei alguns dos formulários que eu mesmo teria de passar a tarde preenchendo e ambos simpatizamos com a quantidade de trabalho um do outro.

Estávamos tomando nossas respectivas xícaras de café quando de repente meu amigo me fez uma pergunta que fez com que eu engasgasse com o líquido que tinha em minha boca, e por sorte eu não era um apreciador de café extremamente quente, por que do contrária teria queimado minha língua numa cena vergonhosamente memorável.

'Então você vai ao baile de aniversário de Relena, com Heero?', ele perguntou num tom completamente inocente que contrastava com sua expressão quase maliciosa, aqueles olhos verdes praticamente rindo em alto e bom som da surpresa que com certeza estava estampada em minha cara.

'Quatre!', tentei parecer nervoso, falhando miseravelmente, 'Como você sabe?'

'Wufei me fez uma visita pela manh', ele comentou casualmente, fechando o relatório que tinha em mãos para dedicar-se inteiramente a me torturar. 'Mas não é como se você não fosse acabar me contando não é mesmo?'

Suspirei reconhecendo minha derrota. 'Eu suponho que sim', falei dando de ombros.

Qat não parece se importar com o fato de que estou claramente tentando evitar o assunto. Conhecendo-o da maneira que conheço, o que estou fazendo trata-se de nada mais nada menos do que uma estratégia de sobrevivência. Tenho a certeza absoluta de que em poucos minutos meu amigo árabe vai se sair com algum plano mirabolante do qual não vou gostar no início, mas no qual me verei inevitavelmente envolvido.

Ele me pergunta detalhes sobre a festa, o local, a maneira como Heero havia me convidado e minha roupa. Demora cerca de cinco minutos para que ele lance sobre mim aquilo que eu já esperava.

'Duo, você tem idéia do que isso significa, não?', ele diz, com um tom de voz que transborda expectativa.

Tenho medo de perguntar. 'Não, eu não sei', respondo coçando um dos lados da cabeça. ' O que isso significa Qat?'

'Significa que você e Heero vão dançar juntos!', ele exclama com um sorriso que ameaça dividir o rosto dele em dois e um leve gesto de mãos, imitando passos de dança.

'O quê?', respondo, quase derrubando meu café em meu colo na pressa de contestar a idéia absurda, e resolvendo colocar a xícara sobre a mesa para evitar futuros acidentes indesejáveis. Só então volto a olhar para a face sorridente de meu companheiro. 'Quatre, que diabos Trowa fez com sua cabeça ontem? Você perdeu completamente a razão se pensa que Heero Yuy vai me tirar para dançar num salão cheio de gente. Ou pior ainda, no salão cheio de CONVIDADOS da festa da rainha do mundo!' terminei com um grunhido desgostoso diante da menção do apelido.

Assisto enquanto seu rosto fica momentaneamente vermelho diante de meu comentário, mas ele se recupera rapidamente. 'Mas Duo, o princípio básico de chamar alguém para um baile, é dançar com essa pessoa.'

'Quem disse?', rebato indignado.

'Eu disse', ele responde num tom de voz quase esnobe, 'e eu já convidei, fui convidado e promovi eventos o SUFICIENTE desse tipo para saber mais do que você!', ele termina, batendo suas duas mãos juntas em um sinal de vitória.

Suspiro resignadamente admitindo silenciosamente que Quatre, de fato, sabe muito mais sobre acontecimentos sociais do que eu. Ele não pode realmente me culpar, afinal, rodadas de cerveja em bares são muito mais freqüentes e populares do que bailes entre os Preventers.

Repentinamente sou assaltado por uma idéia quase maligna para dar o troco em meu intrometido companheiro de quarto.

'Certo, certo, Sr. Quatre Raberba Winner', eu falo, levantando do sofá e dirigindo-me até o aparelho de som em um dos cantos de minha sala, olhando perspicazmente por minha coleção de cd's e encontrando algo que deve servir para o que tenho em mente. Coloco o cd dentro do aparelho e viro-me de volta para meu amigo que me observa de forma atenta e curiosa. 'Se você sabe tanto sobre bailes, eu suponho, que deva saber dançar como um bailarino russo, não?'

'Olha Duo, eu...', ele responde rapidamente, rindo antecipadamente da idéia que ele já pode prever estar surgindo em minha mente só por conta do brilho de pura gozação em meus olhos. Mas antes que ele possa terminar sua frase, eu ligo o rádio fazendo com que o som invada todo o cômodo.

'Você me concede o prazer dessa dança?' eu digo, inclinando-me com um floreio exagerado e esticando minha mão na direção de meu amigo loiro.

Ele ri divertido de meus gestos, até finalmente entrar na brincadeira. 'Mas é claro que sim', ele responde, colocando sua mão sobre a minha com um floreio ainda maior do que o meu.

Nos entreolhamos por alguns segundos sem saber o que fazer, e é nesse momento que percebo que nenhum de nós sabe realmente dançar. Quatre e seus malditos blefes. Me passa pela mente a idéia de que essa não é uma boa característica para um líder diplomático, e guardo a informação em um dos cantos do cérebro. Ela pode ser útil mais tarde, quando eu quiser chantageá-lo.

Finalmente nos aproximamos sem muito jeito e começamos a girar desconfortavelmente, tentando acertar nossos passos com o ritmo da música que invade o ambiente.

Trowa escolhe esse exato momento para entrar em meu apartamento sem bater. Eu não deveria realmente ficar surpreso com isso, mas por alguma razão, congelo em meu lugar e olho nos olhos de meu vizinho tentando ler nesses exatamente o que ele estaria pensando diante da cena a sua frente.

Quatre tinha uma das mãos em um de meus ombros enquanto uma das minhas estava em sua cintura. Nossas outras mãos estavam entrelaçadas. Juntos, parecíamos um casal tentando dançar sem ter qualquer pista de como fazê-lo.

Isso estava bastante perto da verdade. Agora eu torcia para que Trowa fosse capaz de enxergar isso, e não ver segundas intenções numa estúpida brincadeira entre amigos.

Eu não tinha realmente que ter me preocupado.

Trowa olhou para Quatre e então para mim, uma de suas sobrancelhas subindo ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca esboçou um sorriso de divertimento. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, e nos observou, agora paralisados, claramente esperando por algum tipo de explicação sobre a cena a sua frente.

'Não pergunte', eu disse, numa fraca imitação de um tom indignado, do qual Quatre riu abertamente.

'O baile de Relena ?', ele respondeu, e meu parceiro de dança riu ainda mais alto.

Mas quando foi que ex-pilotos de máquinas mortais trocaram de profissão para tornarem-se fofoqueiros profissionais?

Assenti com um pequeno sorriso instintivo, admitindo silenciosamente a dedução de meu vizinho e desistindo da noção de que algum dia teria privacidade com relação a meus assuntos envolvendo Heero.

'E eu suponho', Trowa falou, aproximando-se e cumprimentando Quatre com um rápido beijo nos lábios, 'que você esteja interessado em aprender a dançar?'

'Não, na verdade nós estávamos só...', eu comecei a responder, sendo interrompido pelas palavras seguintes de meu amigo, que fizeram com que o cômodo todo caísse em silêncio, apesar da música que ainda tocava no fundo.

'Eu posso te ensinar', ele disse, como se essa declaração fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

Quatre e eu nos olhamos completamente estupefatos antes de voltar a olhar para o rosto inalterado de nosso futuro professor de dança.

'Só não perguntem como aprendi', ele falou, sentando sobre o sofá e tomando um gole de minha xícara de café já semi-frio.

E com isso, alguns minutos depois, os sofás e a mesa central de minha sala haviam sido arrastados para os cantos do cômodo e Trowa e Quatre estavam no meio de dita sala, debaixo de meu olhar atento enquanto a música suavemente preenchia o espaço do silêncio.

'Preste muita atenção , Duo', Trowa falou olhando em minha direção enquanto pegava gentilmente em uma das mãos de Quatre. 'Repare na maneira como quem guia e quem é guiado se colocam, isso é importante.'

Em seguida assisti enquanto meus dois amigos giraram suavemente por minha sala, observando os olhares de pura afeição que um lançava na direção do outro. Podem dizer que estou me tornando um idiota piegas, mas a verdade é que fiquei dividido entre estar fascinado por ter a oportunidade de ver duas das pessoas que eu mais gostava e admirava em todo o mundo estarem envolvidas de uma forma tão profunda, e inveja, por não poder ter o mesmo que eles.

Observei até o momento em que a música acabou e Trowa separou-se de Quatre com um sorriso gentil virando-se então para mim, e estendendo sua mão em minha direção. 'Sua vez , Duo.'

Aceitei a mão ofertada e tive minha chance de girar pela sala com meu amigo, impressionado pela leveza de seus movimentos. Me vi em poucos momentos acompanhando os passos com perfeição, recebendo um sorriso de aprovação de meu guia.

'Está ótimo Duo, você leva jeito', ele disse, antes de girar nossos corpos numa manobra um pouco mais elaborada.

'Trowa...aonde....aonde você...?', eu não podia evitar a dúvida que assaltava minha mente.

'Não pergunte', ele respondeu franzindo as sobrancelhas rapidamente, como que para espantar uma memória indesejada, e em seguida me girou novamente.

Resolvi não tocar mais no assunto durante o resto da noite.

Tive cerca de duas horas de aula, com Trowa, Quatre e eu nos revezando na pista de dança. Quando meus dois amigos me deixaram em prol de um jantar - para o qual fui convidado, mas sabiamente recusei – coloquei meus móveis em seus lugares de origem e trabalhei por algum tempo em meus relatórios antes de retirar-me para a cama num horário um pouco mais cedo do que o habitual.

A verdade é que eu pretendia ganhar horas de sono extra para que no dia seguinte pudesse permanecer completamente acordado e atento por quanto tempo fosse necessário. Se você me perguntasse, eu diria que essas festas tem a tendência de durar a noite toda, mas a verdade era que eu esperava poder passar minha noite acordada de formas mais...prazerosas.

Obviamente era um pedido ridiculamente ambicioso, mas um homem pode sonhar, certo?

A sexta-feira passou como um borrão arrastando-se diante de meus olhos, o único momento do dia que eu conseguia distinguir dos demais sendo aquele no qual Heero apareceu na porta de meu escritório para confirmar que estaria passando em meu apartamento às oito horas.

Quando a noite finalmente chegou, tratei de voltar a meu apartamento algumas horas mais cedo para me preparar para o evento, e não encontrei Quatre, lembrando-me somente mais tarde que hoje seria sua reunião final com a bancada de políticos com a qual ele tinha vindo encontrar-se na cidade.

Aproveitei a liberdade de um apartamento vazio para me preparar caminhando por todos os cômodos da casa. Tomei um banho demorado e sai do banheiro com água pingando para todos os lados. Vesti meu conjunto, e em seguida trancei minhas mexas com cuidado praticamente milimétrico. Por fim, coloquei a gravata, simplesmente adorando o contraste do azul profundo da peça contra a escuridão do restante da roupa.

Tinha acabado de passar perfume quando a campainha tocou. Olhei para meu relógio de pulso. Oito em ponto. Não era de se esperar outra coisa por parte do soldado perfeito.

Abri minha porta com um sorriso firmemente em meu rosto, e esse alargou-se em óbvia aprovação quando vi a imagem diante de meus olhos.

Heero estava com um terno azul marinho e uma camisa branca. Ele não usava gravata e os primeiros botões da camisa estavam abertos deixando a vista um delicioso pedaço de pele dourada em seu pescoço. Ele parecia bom o suficiente para ser comido com uma colher.(1)

Sua voz grave me retirou de minha silenciosa reverência a sua figura. 'Você está muito bem, Duo', ele disse, um sorriso de clara apreciação iluminando seu rosto.

'Você também não está nada mal, Heero', respondi, não me atrevendo a dizer o que REALMENTE achava da aparência dele. 'Vamos?', perguntei, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de mim, e Heero imediatamente assentiu, apontando com a cabeça para a direção dos elevadores.

Fomos para o baile em seu carro, conversando sobre trivialidades sem importância durante o percurso. Permiti que o calor agradável da descoberta desse novo aspecto da personalidade de Heero me preenchesse. A verdade era que eu mal podia acreditar que estava em seu carro, jogando conversa fora.

Antes que eu pudesse realmente aproveitar a sensação do que estávamos fazendo e do enorme passo que isso representava em nossa história, havíamos chego, e era hora de entrar na festa.

Logo na entrada do enorme salão de baile, uma garota com cabelos avermelhados e ondulados usando um longo vestido negro , nos olhou de cima para baixo, assoviando levemente diante da visão. (2) Tomei isso como um sinal de que estávamos realmente bonitos juntos.

Algumas pessoas imediatamente aproximaram-se, cumprimentando-nos efusivamente com apertos de mão e tapinhas nas costas. O grupo porém, dissipou-se rapidamente diante de uma nova aproximação.

Um corredor de convidados abriu-se para que Relena Peacecraft chegasse até nós.

Ou melhor, até Heero.

A rainha do mundo abriu um gigantesco sorriso diante da presença de meu par, e deixou que ele educadamente beijasse sua mão antes de abraçarem-se. Um grupo particular de convidadas suspirou em união dando pequenos gritinhos de admiração. Bando de puxa-sacos.

Quando Relena finalmente percebeu minha presença ao lado de Heero, seu sorriso perfeito falhou por um momento infinitamente curto de tempo, o suficiente porém, para que eu percebesse sua reação. Antes que qualquer um dos convidados pudesse notar qualquer mudança em seu comportamento naturalmente diplomático, ela aproximou-se de mim, permanecendo a uma certa distância.

'Voc', ela falou numa voz que mal conciliava seu desprezo, enquanto olhava para mim.

'Muito boa noite Senhorita Peacecraft', falei inclinando-me, para então suavemente tomar uma de suas mãos na minha e beijar sua face, 'Eu agradeço por seu gesto de me convidar, e lhe transmito os meus mais sinceros desejos de parabéns pelo seu aniversário' terminei com um sorriso igualmente falso, mas infinitamente mais acreditável do que aquele que ela exibia em sua própria expressão.

Pude ouvir quando o bando de puxa-sacos sem cérebro suspirou novamente em união, cochichando a respeito de meu charme.

Placar: Maxwell um, Peacecraft zero.

Nossa breve interação foi interrompida por um mar de outros convidados aproximando-se, todos ávidos por um pouco da atenção da aniversariante. Heero e eu aproveitamos para nos dirigir até uma das mesas do salão, e nos sentamos confortavelmente, pegando uma taça de champanhe para cada um antes de nos acomodar completamente.

Esperava ter a chance de conversar com Heero, tirando proveito do ambiente agradável. Eu tomaria cuidado extremo para não derrubar nada em minhas roupas, e com uma pitada de sorte, a noite poderia ser transformada naquilo que nosso último jantar não havia sido: um encontro perfeito.

Ela acabou por tornar-se um verdadeiro inferno.

Durante todo o evento, fui capaz de falar periodicamente com Heero. Éramos interrompidos a todo momento por pessoas querendo saber sobre as negociações e atividades atuais dos Preventers, curiosos fazendo perguntas absolutamente esdrúxulas sobre o funcionamento de Gundams e máquinas de destruição que havíamos utilizado nas guerras, e ainda por algumas das garotas do fã-clube de Relena, que nos rodeavam como um bando de pombos loucos diante de um saco de grãos de milho.

E havia ainda a própria Relena.

A rainha do mundo aproximava-se da mesa a todo momento, levando Heero consigo pelo braço para cumprimentar ou conhecer esse ou aquele figurão.

Em um dos abençoados momentos no qual encontrei-me completamente sozinho, pedi que um dos garçons aproximasse-se e peguei dois copos de champanhe, virando um deles no ato, e colocando o outro sobre a mesa. Dei então um longo suspiro, tentando acalmar minha frustração diante da maneira como os fatos estavam desenrolando-se diante de meus olhos.

Antes que terminasse de virar meu segundo copo de bebida, os músicos começaram a tocar, e a multidão afastou-se do meio do salão, abrindo espaço para que diversos casais dirigissem-se para a pista de dança.

Observei as pessoas resignadamente por alguns momentos, os casais alegremente girando em meio a música que preenchia todo o ambiente. Uma figura repentinamente chamou minha atenção em meio a multidão, e foi quando percebi que Heero estava aproximando-se da mesa, sorriso firme em seus lábios e olhos intensamente buscando os meus.

Deixei que nossos olhares se cruzassem, e no exato momento no qual Heero abriu sua boca para dizer alguma coisa, repentinamente perdemos nosso contato, um corpo surgindo praticamente do nada, colocando-se entre nós.

'Heero, você tem que dançar comigo!', Relena falou em seu tom de voz estridente, imediatamente puxando Heero pelo braço e levando-o para o meio do salão, passando pela multidão que automaticamente abria-se para permitir sua passagem.

Heero lanço um olhar breve em minha direção, mas antes que eu fosse capaz de ler o que seus olhos tinham a me dizer, ele já estava rodando pela pista, preso seguramente nos braços de Relena.

Pude ver todavia, o olhar de vitória que ela lançou especificamente em minha direção, um sorriso de puro escárnio adornando a face que todos do salão insistiam em taxar como angelical.

Levantei-me lentamente de meu lugar na mesa, finalmente cansado de toda aquela farsa. Passei despercebidamente pela multidão que assistia fascinada a dança do ex-soldado dedicado e da princesa, e fui até o jardim, respirando profundamente o ar da noite, como se esse fosse capaz de me livrar do ar hipócrita de dentro do salão.

Encontro um banco e me sento pesadamente sobre esse, colocando minha cabeça entre meus joelhos, tentando evitar o latejar que indica que terei uma dor de cabeça das piores em muito pouco tempo.

Minha gravata escapa de seu lugar cuidadosamente presa dentro de meu paletó, e dança suavemente diante de meus olhos. Eu olho para a peça, refletindo momentaneamente no quão patético fui acreditando que podia realmente competir com qualquer um pelos sentimentos de Heero, ainda mais considerando que esse 'qualquer um' era Relena, a pessoa que ele havia protegido repetidas vezes, aquela pela qual praticamente tinha dado a vida em mais de uma ocasião.

Levantei minha cabeça e retirei a gravata de meu pescoço, enrolando o tecido cuidadosamente em meus dedos e olhando para a peça. Por um instante, tive vontade de jogar a gravata longe, em algum lugar aonde não pudesse ver sua cor e não pudesse me lembrar daqueles olhos que me assombravam dia e noite sem nunca cessar.

Por fim, enrolei o tecido em meu pulso e me levantei do banco, pronto para pegar o primeiro táxi que conseguisse encontrar, diretamente de volta para meu apartamento.

'Duo?' uma voz fez com que eu parasse meus movimentos, e eu não precisava me virar para saber que Heero estava logo atrás de mim.

Decidi permanecer de costas, recusando-me a ver aqueles olhos novamente, recusando-me a adquirir mais combustível para meus sonhos sem futuro.

Ouvi o som de seus passos arrastando-se na grama, indicando que ele se aproximava. 'Duo, o que você está fazendo aqui?'

Decidindo que não tinha realmente mais nada a perder, deixei que meus ombros caíssem pesadamente, e virei em um único movimento brusco para encarar Heero e deixar que minha máscara caísse e quebrasse em pedaços de uma vez por todas.

'Você é que me diz, Heero', falei em um tom amargurado, 'o que eu estou fazendo aqui afinal? Por que eu simplesmente não desisto? Por que deixo que você faça isso comigo?'

Heero absorveu minhas palavras e por um momento, sua expressão mudou, ganhando um semblante de pesar. Seus olhos então mudaram repentinamente, ganhando um semblante completamente resoluto, e ele caminhou mais alguns passos, finalmente prostrando-se a meu alcance.

Ele então ergueu uma de suas mãos pousando-a suavemente sobre meu rosto.

Seus olhos buscaram os meus, e esses continham um brilho intenso que me era estranhamente familiar.

'Duo, eu...', ele começou a dizer, mas antes que ele pudesse terminar, fechei minhas pálpebras interrompendo nosso contato diante da sensação inconfundível de todo o ar de meus pulmões abandonando meu corpo em um único golpe seco.

Abri meus olhos apenas a tempo de ver o rosto praticamente horrorizado de Heero, por detrás dos ombros largos de uma pessoa cuja face eu não conseguia enxergar. Senti uma gigantesca mão separar-se de meu estômago, e meu atacante finalmente afastou-se de mim, sua face revelando-se como sendo um dos seguranças que eu havia visto na entrada do salão mais cedo naquela noite.

'Duo!', ouvi a voz de Heero gritar.

E foi a última coisa que ouvi antes que tudo ficasse preto novamente.

Aparentemente, eu não ficaria acordado tanto tempo quanto havia esperado.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo 7

(1) Fetiche número 246: Homens em ternos!  
Essa foi para você Daph /

(2) Auto-inserção desavergonhada. Sim, eu me coloquei em meu próprio fic, dá licença?  
E antes que alguns de vocês se perguntem, eu respondo: sim, essa é uma atitude tipicamente 'Misao'. Eu tenho o hábito de apreciar em alto e bom som quando vejo algo que me agrada.

E eu simplesmente sei que todo mundo ama um belo gancho não é?  
Mas nada temam, o próximo capítulo virá em breve!

E ficam agradecimentos muitos especiais a todos aqueles que me deixaram reviews, e acreditaram que esse fic ainda não tinha acabado! Beijos para Kiki-chan, Dani Kamiya, Serenity Le Fay, Mina Baliness, Bulma-chan, Terezinha Fleur e Kurou Maxwell! Valeu mesmo!!!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Things I'll never Say**

**Avisos:-** Duo Pov, tentativa de humor, possível angst lá pra frente, mas coisa leve...

**Casais:-**2+1 , 3+4

**Spoilers:-** Esse fic se passa 3 anos após Endless Waltz, portanto, pode ser que ajam algumas referências a série e aos OVAS

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem,chamei meu advogado em casa e perguntei para ele se eu era a dona da série Gundam. Ele jogou um livro gigante sobre direitos autorais na mesa, e mandou que eu lesse...portanto, por mais que eu queira, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Mais uma vez, eu repito a fórmula que utilizei no "Blurry Arc", por que aparentemente trabalho melhor dessa forma. Esta fic é baseada nas estrofes da música "Things I'll never say" de Avril Lavigne. Porém, existem diferenças claras, por que enquanto "Blurry" é composto de vários fics que são ligados, este daqui é um fic mesmo, com uma duração aproximada de 10 capítulos, um atrás do outro, totalmente interligados. Boa Leitura!

**Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários**

**Agradecimentos especiais a todos aqueles que acompanharam o fic até aqui e que continuam a acompanhá-lo apesar de minha demora. Vocês são muitos, mas espero que saibam quem são, sendo assim: Obrigada , pessoal**

* * *

_"What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
__I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say"_

_" Qual é o problema com minha língua?  
Essas palavras ficam me escapando  
Eu gaguejo, eu tropeço  
Como se não tivesse nada a dizer"_

Acordei.

E o simples gesto de abrir os olhos me assalta com tantas impressões e sentimentos estranhos, que por um segundo sinto-me próximo a cair na tentação de fechá-los novamente e tentar esquecer que os havia aberto em primeiro lugar. Mas, obviamente isso é uma idéia sem qualquer chance de concretização, então decido parar de agir como um adolescente mimado que não quer acordar para ir para a escola, e encarar os fatos estranhos acontecendo comigo nesse exato momento, um por um.

O primeiro, e mais imediato deles, é uma indagação genuína de por quê diabos eu estava dormindo? Afinal, pelo que posso notar pelo simples movimento de abrir minhas pálpebras, estou em um local naturalmente iluminado. O que significa que é dia. E eu absolutamente não durmo durante o dia.

Mas esse raciocínio me leva imediatamente para uma linha nova de pensamento. Uma linha mais importante.

Rapidamente obrigo minha mente a passar pela rotina estranhamente familiar de identificar meus arredores e verificar se não me encontrava amarrado ou restrito de alguma forma. Movendo meus braços suavemente em seus postos, ao lado de meu corpo, mantenho meus movimentos vagarosos e discretos, sem ter qualquer intenção de entregar o fato de que estava acordado nas mãos de um provável inimigo.

No instante seguinte, tento esquecer desse meu último comentário mental, mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo em que percebo que estou em um quarto, provavelmente o meu, instalado sob uma cama, confortavelmente colocado sobre lençóis macios e olhando para a cor creme familiar da pintura do teto.

Sinto-me idiota por meus pensamentos prévios.

Prevejo o surgimento de uma dor de cabeça iminente por conta de tantas coisas acontecendo em meu cérebro em um espaço tão curto de tempo.

Passa pela minha mente que minha reação inicial tinha sido no mínimo um tanto quanto patética, afinal, a anos eu já não era capturado. Mas meu momento de auto-depreciação durou apenas alguns segundos, pois no instante em que me movi novamente, minha consciência praticamente deu um pulo, buscando respostas – preferencialmente rápidas e lógicas, por favor– para os porquês de meu corpo estar rígido como uma tábua e minha boca estar seca como se minha última refeição tivesse sido um prato cheio de bolas de algodão.

Essas duas sensações, unidas com a mecânica levemente mais confusa e lenta do meu pensamento só podiam significar uma coisa...

Eu estava medicado.

Ah, mas como eu odeio medicamentos. Os malditos fazem coisas extremamente estranhas com minha mente, por começar com um tipo de névoa que não me deixa lembrar das coisas sem que haja um grande esforço da minha parte, entre outros efeitos igualmente desagradáveis.

A falta do raciocínio linear sendo um deles. Aonde estava mesmo?

Claro, eu havia acabado de acordar – durante o que provavelmente já eram horas avançadas da manhã – e estava me sentindo um pouco estranho. Mas apesar da rigidez e confusão terem sido explicadas pela inconfundível sabedoria que eu agora tinha de estar medicado, isso não explicava a enorme sensação de deja-vu que me assolava naquele momento.

Em geral, não sou o tipo de pessoa que leva esse tipo de coisa muito a sério. Dessa vez todavia, a impressão era forte demais para ser ignorada.

Os medicamentos certamente não poderiam ser tão fortes assim...certo?

Eu só podia esperar.

Em todo caso, não era como se realmente fosse a qualquer lugar tão cedo, afinal, mal podia sentir os meus pés, o que significava que as pernas estavam igualmente dormentes, assim como todo o restante do corpo. Ok, isso me daria algum tempo para tentar lembrar de tudo.

Mas esse procedimento não era tão simples quanto inicialmente parecia.

Resisti a vontade de dar um soco em minha própria cabeça, chegando a rápida conclusão de que o ato, além de não ajudar, só traria dor adicional, da qual realmente não precisava no momento.

Hmmmm, se eu conseguia pensar isso, talvez não estivesse tão mal assim...

Pense, Duo Maxwell, pense.

Ok, eu conseguia me lembrar de algumas imagens embaralhadas e me lembrava de estar numa posição horizontal. Certo, isso não ajudava muito, melhor tentar puxar uma memória mais distante, algo que me ajudasse a traçar uma linha de possíveis acontecimentos que chegasse até minha atual situação.

Tentei voltar mais, puxar pela minha mente a última memória que tinha, antes do estranho espaço em branco que havia em minha cabeça, e que eu esperava poder preencher.

A primeira imagem totalmente clara e inconfundível que me veio a mente foi de Heero, e ele vestia um paletó. Nossa, mas ele estava lindo. Como eu gostaria que essa tivesse sido uma daquelas lembranças embaralhadas nas quais ainda me encontrava na horizontal...aquele corpo forte sobre o meu...

Foco, Maxwell, mantenha o foco.

Ok, tínhamos agora no ínicio do hall das lembranças, Heero usando um paletó. Por que ele estaria de paletó em primeiro lugar?

Essa pergunta desencadeou uma outra série – drasticamente rápida, se é que posso dizer – de memórias que me assaltaram de uma só vez. Heero de paletó. Eu de paletó. Trajes sociais. Uma festa. A Festa de Relena.

E não parava por aí.

Relena cumprimentando Heero. Relena sendo fria e desagradável. – r� essa era uma memória mais do que familiar – Relena dançando com Heero. O Jardim. A gravata azul. Heero novamente. Heero se aproximando. Heero colocando sua mão suavemente sobre meu rosto. Seu rosto aproximando-se levemente do meu...

E foi exatamente quando as lembranças estavam finalmente tornando-se boas – um fato praticamente inédito, devo dizer – que uma delas me atingiu como um verdadeiro golpe. Literalmente.

Dor. Muita dor. Uma mão enorme e pesada contra meu estômago. Heero gritando meu nome. Um rosto desconhecido afastando-se de mim e...escuridão? Como assim? Eu havia desmaiado? Eu havia tomado um soco e desmaiado? E bem na frente de Heero, entre todas as pessoas?

Que. Patético.

Suspirei diante disso, pensando que minha mente nem sequer servia para me poupar da lembrança de um momento tão vergonhoso, agora que a chance de esquecê-lo havia me sido apresentada.

Mas o ato de suspirar fez com que eu esquecesse do quão cruel minha mente podia ser, apenas para direcionar esses pensamentos diretamente para meu estômago, que me lembrou, com uma pontada de dor que quase fez com que me contraísse ainda mais, de que ele também ainda não se encontrava em um estado nem sequer próximo de seus 100.

Decidi fazer um pequeno intervalo na cansativa tarefa de tentar lembrar de tudo de uma única vez, e levantei minha cabeça do travesseiro para olhar para minha barriga, mostrando para ela com meu olhar matador que era melhor que ela se recuperasse logo, do contrário enfrentaria a fúria de Shinigami.

Certo, como se isso fosse adiantar alguma coisa. Foi apenas um pensamento impulsivo, ok? Não jogue na minha cara que posso ser um completo imbecil. Estamos lidando com um enfermo aqui!

E foi no ato de levantar a cabeça do travesseiro que pude notar que não estava vendo exatamente o que esperava ver.

Aquelas não eram minhas paredes. Aqueles não eram meus móveis. Aquela não era minha porta, e por fim, aquela certamente não era minha cama.

Os medicamentos não podiam ser tão fortes assim...ou podiam?

Obriguei minha consciência a concentrar-se em a manter a calma, respirar fundo e...ouch, ok, depois disso passamos a não respirar fundo, mas tentar manter a calma mesmo assim.

Mas meu cérebro tinha outras idéias, porque, ao finalmente passar os olhos no quarto a minha volta, um enorme 'clique' ressoou em minha cabeça. E de uma momento para o outro, a procedência da gigantesca sensação de deja-vu, finalmente brilhou diante de mim como uma luz no fim do túnel.

Eu já havia estado nesse quarto. Na verdade, eu havia acordado da mesma maneira, olhando rapidamente para o mesmo teto pintado de tinta creme, tendo a mesma realização rápida de que estava sob o efeito de medicamentos e fazendo uso dos mesmos instintos, que não me deixavam simplesmente acordar como qualquer ser humano normal que abre os olhos e boceja longamente, ao invés de ficar o mais silencioso possível esperando pela reação do possível inimigo.

E podia me lembrar claramente de uma voz me tirando de minha avaliação dos arredores, e me colocando numa nova e um tanto quanto inesperada situação.

'Pode relaxar Duo, você está no meu quarto.', a voz calma e levemente nasal que só podia pertencer a uma pessoa em todo o universo falou diretamente dentro de minha mente, e lembro-me de pensar por um instante que, caso isso fosse uma alucinação, meu cérebro provavelmente havia se tornado mais sádico do que eu imaginava.

'Heero... é você?', perguntei ainda com meus olhos fechados, apenas a título de esclarecimento, e vamos manter em mente aqui que eu ainda estava lutando com uma névoa mental ainda mais densa do que aquela com a qual estava lidando nesse exato momento, ok?

'Sim, sou eu' , a voz respondeu suavemente, e senti em seguida a pressão do que possivelmente era uma mão passar suavemente pelo lado direito de meu rosto, acariciando minha bochecha.

Abri meus olhos novamente, apenas para ter uma confirmação visual de que os batimentos acelerados do meu coração já haviam me confirmado. Heero estava ao meu lado, sentado próximo a cama, e ao notar que eu havia aberto meus olhos, imediatamente sentou-se ao meu lado.

Então, debaixo de meu olhar confuso, ele moveu-se lentamente e começou a abrir o botão da minha calça.

Wow!

Foi quando cheguei a conclusão de que estava definitivamente alucinando.

Lembro-me até de ter pensado que os medicamentos eram realmente muito cruéis, se eram capazes de me fazer ter uma fantasia dessa natureza.

Isso em mente, resolvi parar de duelar com minha consciência e simplesmente tirar proveito de seja lá quais fossem os planos que meu cérebro tinha para mim. Conhecendo o caminho comum que meus sonhos não-induzidos por remédios costumavam tomar, eu só podia esperar que o de hoje provavelmente não fosse muito diferente.

'O que você está fazendo?', perguntei, algo no fundo da cabeça apontando que minha voz parecia anormalmente rouca e embaralhada. O meu 'eu' de sonhos em geral tinha uma voz mais sensual...

Heero todavia, não pareceu incomodado. 'Eu vou te colocar numas roupas mais confortáveis.', ele disse, puxando a peça de roupa com eficiência , de modo que eu não mexesse sequer um músculo.

Ele então caminhou até um dos armários, e prosseguiu na tarefa de me vestir em confortáveis calças de moletom e uma camiseta branca.

Durante todo o tempo, tudo o que passava pela minha mente era o quão maravilhosa era a sensação de ter Heero perto de mim, seus olhos em mim, suas mãos cuidadosamente passando pela minha pele enquanto ele me vestia.

Sorte a minha que eu tinha colocado uma de minhas cuecas 'boas' na noite anterior.

'Heero?' ouvi a voz que aparentemente era minha chamar.

'Fale, Duo', o meu Heero de sonho respondeu pacientemente, movimentando-se na cama até ficar sentado ao meu lado.

'O que aconteceu?' perguntei, e quase ri diante da tentativa patética do lado racional de minha mente de tentar assumir o controle da situação. A pobrezinha aparentemente ainda não tinha percebido que estávamos sonhando...

'Bem', ele começou a responder, 'nós estávamos na festa da Relena e...', ele hesitou por um momento.

'E? ' , pressionei, me arrependendo um segundo depois, por conta da dor que senti na garganta. Estranho, sonhos não deveriam deixar que sentíssemos dor...

'E um dos seguranças dela... te deu um soco no estômago.', ele respondeu, deixando uma de suas mãos planar suavemente até a borda da camiseta branca que eu agora usava puxando-a para cima e revelando o que parecia ser uma bandagem que aparentemente dava a volta no meu corpo inteiro. 'Fraturou duas costelas.'

Ergui minha cabeça para poder enxergar melhor as ataduras, e fui tomado por uma onda de náusea que me jogou com uma velocidade incrível de volta nos travesseiros.

Tive o tempo de piscar rapidamente para tentar fazer as coisas pararem de rodar a minha volta antes de sentir a mão de Heero pousar delicadamente sobre minha testa, mantendo-me parado para que eu me estabilizasse. Com a cabeça de volta ao travesseiro que era dele, cheguei a uma estarrecedora conclusão.

'Eu adoro o seu cheiro', falei , olhando para o seu rosto e percebendo os olhos arregalarem-se e então suavizarem um momento mais tarde.

'É mesmo?', ele respondeu instantes depois , mantendo sua mão em meu rosto, indo da testa para o bochecha, e fazendo com que eu instintivamente inclinasse meu rosto na direção do calor de sua palma.

'Hu-hum', respondi, feliz como um bichano junto a seu dono, movendo minha face lentamente e adorando a ilusão de ter aquela pele contra a minha. 'E não só isso. Eu adoro um monte de outras coisas sobre você', continuei, achando estranho o fato de que meu Heero de sonho parecia quase fascinado pelas minhas palavras. Ele já deveria saber de tudo isso...

'Como o que?', ele perguntou, pegando minha mão enfaixada em sua mão livre, e beijando-a suavemente sobre as bandagens.

'Coisas como a cor dos seus olhos. O jeito como você anda. A maneira como seu cabelo sempre fica do jeito que bem entende, embora você tente ajeitá-lo...' falei, passando a minha mão livre – a que não tinha curativos – por sua franja, jogando-a momentaneamente para trás e rindo suavemente quando as mexas imediatamente voltaram para seu lugar de origem.

Vi a face de Heero aproximar-se lentamente da minha e senti seus lábios beijarem minha testa, minha bochecha, minhas pálpebras. Suspirei longamente, meus olhos fechados, pensando que naquele momento, eu simplesmente ADORAVA meus medicamentos. Eles tinha me dado a fantasia mais real de toda a minha vida até então...

Cheio de coragem diante da reação de meu Heero, resolvi falar algo que tinha vontade de dizer a muito, muito tempo.

'A verdade é que...', suspirei novamente, franzindo o cenho por conta de uma dor anormal no estômago que aparentemente estava adentrando os confinamentos do meu sonho, 'Eu adoro tudo em você.'.

Assisti com um sorriso enquanto o rosto de Heero ganhava um semblante que era uma mistura adorável de surpresa e algo estranhamente parecido com...esperança? Quem sabe...eu já estava confuso demais a esse ponto para distinguir com certeza.

Respirei fundo novamente, sentindo a dor aumentar vertiginosamente. 'Eu amo você, Heero Yuy.'

Antes que pudesse colher a reação de meu Heero de sonho porém, minha mente foi invadida por mais um daqueles irritantes brancos.

E era exatamente aí que minhas memórias terminavam.

Parei por um momento para tentar entender a coisa toda.

Estranho...eu nunca tinha tido um sonho desse tipo, e apesar dele explicar o porquê da minha inquietante impressão de que boa parte do que estava vivendo agora, eu já tinha vivido antes, ela não explicava como diabos eu sabia exatamente como era o quarto de Heero... se eu o vi em sonhos, o normal seria que o sonho tivesse acontecido no meu quarto, e não no dele, afinal, eu nunca tinha estado no quarto de Heero e...

OH - OH

Virei minha cabeça lentamente no travesseiro e inspirei longamente o aroma nos lençóis. O simples movimento de puxar ar para dentro dos pulmões me agraciou com uma dor estranhamente familiar.

Muita calma, Duo Maxwell, tente se lembrar de que ainda existe a chance que...

Antes mesmo de completar meu próprio raciocínio, puxei as cobertas que me cobriam para longe de meu corpo para notar – com uma grande quantidade de horror – que eu vestia nada mais nada menos do que uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta branca. Eu podia até estar confuso, mas eu definitivamente não tinha trocado de roupas conscientemente em nenhum momento e...

Quem diabos eu queria enganar? Eu estava no quarto de Heero, com as roupas de Heero, deitado num travesseiro com o cheiro do Heero...

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Eu não estava alucinando.

OH. MEU. DEUS.

Eu tinha realmente falado para Heero-Soldado-Perfeito-Yuy que estava apaixonado por ele.

Retiro toda e qualquer afirmação positiva que tenha feito anteriormente aos remédios. Eu os odeio. Eu os odeio com toda a força do meu ser.

Aonde diabos eu ia esconder minha cara agora que tinha dito a Heero que o amava?

A situação era das piores e o fato de que não tinha realmente onde me esconder, também não era um aspecto muito bom. Comecei a me levantar da cama, talvez ainda houvesse como sair despercebidamente e tomar todas as providências que fossem necessárias para me mudar para uma colônia espacial. Afinal, os Preventers tinham QGs em todo o espaço e eu poderia conseguir facilmente uma transferência. Agora, qual seria a colônia mais distante da Terra? L5, talvez?

Meus esforços foram brecados por meu corpo traidor.

Minhas pernas - membros traidores e inúteis que são – ainda estavam dormindo, e o simples ato de tentar move-las retirou rapidamente todo o ar de meus pulmões.

Uma dor excruciante que começou no meio de meu toráx e subiu até minha cabeça, latejando pelo caminho inteiro, me jogou de volta sobre a cama com uma violência que arrancou um gemido involuntário de meus lábios.

Malditas sejam as rainhas do mundo.

Malditos sejam os seguranças e seus socos de direita.

Malditos sejam os remédios que confundem nossa mente, e malditos sejam...

'Duo!', o suave tom de desespero na nova voz soando no recinto me tirou de minha rotina de maldições e impropérios, e antes que pudesse tentar me afundar sob os lençóis para fugir da reprovação que eu já podia visualizar em antecipação naqueles olhos azuis, senti meu corpo sendo firmemente colocado de volta na cama, em sua posição original.

'Duo! Não se mexa, você vai piorar seu ferimento!', Heero falou, levantando novamente minha camiseta para checar meu provável estado, e nem sequer notando minha surpresa por sua entrada repentina, apesar do quarto ser dele.

Fiquei completamente imóvel, esperando que ele fizesse sua verificação, e chegando a conclusão de que calado e sem me mover, provavelmente não aumentaria ainda mais os níveis de vergonha pelos quais estava passando no dia de hoje, se é que isso sequer era possível.

Depois de cutucar com a ponta dos dedos em algumas partes de meu estômago, e parecer satisfeito com o resultado, Heero sentou-se a meu lado na cama, praticamente me perfurando com a força de seu olhar, talvez esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa, provavelmente um pedido de desculpas por minha idiotice anterior.

Abri minha boca para falar, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele me interrompeu.

'Duo, como está se sentindo?', ele perguntou, e havia algo de muito genuíno na preocupação em sua voz. Tentei meu melhor para não deixar minhas esperanças alimentarem-se disso e ao invés de me concentrar nesse detalhe, tentei responder que me sentia ótimo e que estava pronto para ir para casa. Quanto mais rápido a mudança começasse, mais rapidamente eu sumiria de suas vistas. Seria um final feliz para todos.

Mas assim como meu cérebro e meu corpo, minha boca não estava disposta a colaborar comigo hoje.

Abri-a simplesmente para que nenhum som saísse, e Heero mais do que rapidamente me estendeu um copo de água com um canudo para que pudesse fazer minha garganta funcionar novamente.

'Er...Heero...' falei, quando finalmente senti que minha voz permitiria, apenas para um momento depois de ter a atenção dele, parar diante do olhar de pura expectativa que me foi lançado.

Fechei minhas pálpebras, repentinamente cansado de tudo e decidindo que seria mais fácil fazer isso se não tivesse que ver a raiva e indignação que manchariam aqueles olhos quando começasse a falar. Se tudo o que me restaria de meu pseudo-relacionamento ou amizade com Heero fosse a lembrança dos sorrisos que ultimamente haviam se tornado tão constantes no rosto dele, então que assim fosse. Eu pretendia manter pelo menos minhas memórias intactas.

'Heero, eu...quero que me desculpe.', falei, olhos fechados, cabeça caída sobre o travesseiro.

'Pelo que, Duo?', ele respondeu, um pouco confuso. Eu não podia realmente culpá-lo por isso. Ultimamente, tudo estava tão confuso...

'Eu sinto muito por...' Tantas coisas. 'Por ter estragado sua festa e a de Relena. Por ter que te fazer me carregar e cuidar de mim. Por atrapalhar sua rotina. Por...'

Por me fazer constantemente de idiota simplesmente por que não consigo controlar o que eu sinto por você. ' Pelas coisas que eu disse antes. E...'

'Duo', ouvir Heero chamando meu nome fez com que instintivamente abrisse meus olhos em surpresa.

'Não peça desculpas!' foi tudo o que tive tempo de escutar, antes de mergulhar em olhos azuis que se aproximavam cada vez mais dos meus.

E antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, os lábios de Heero estavam nos meus.

Suaves, quentes, delicados e levemente possessivos, numa carícia que eu desejava a tanto tempo, que me dava vontade de até mesmo chorar diante da realidade de que aquilo ESTAVA acontecendo.

Um último pensamento me passou pela mente,já completamente desanuviada, antes de eu colocar uma de minhas mãos na parte de trás do pescoço de Heero, entregando-me totalmente as sensações daquele beijo.

Medicamentos me sirvam para uma coisa, uma vez na vida.

Se eu estiver alucinando, que não acorde tão cedo.

* * *

**FIM DO CAPITULO 8**

Esse capítulo ficou menor do que eu queria e maior do que eu esperava xX  
Vai entender!

E nãããããoooo temam, por que toda e qualquer dúvida que tenha sido deixada para lá nesse capítulo, vira a tona no próximo ok? 'Things' ainda não acabou...nem coloquei o lemon ainda poxa...sai fazendo cara de santa


	9. Chapter 9

**Things**** I'll never Say**

**Avisos:-** Duo Pov, tentativa de humor, possível angst lá pra frente, mas coisa leve...

**Casais:-**2+1 , 3+4

**Spoilers:-** Esse fic se passa 3 anos após Endless Waltz, portanto, pode ser que ajam algumas referências a série e aos OVAS

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem,chamei meu advogado em casa e perguntei para ele se eu era a dona da série Gundam. Ele jogou um livro gigante sobre direitos autorais na mesa, e mandou que eu lesse...portanto, por mais que eu queira, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Mais uma vez, eu repito a fórmula que utilizei no "Blurry Arc", por que aparentemente trabalho melhor dessa forma. Esta fic é baseada nas estrofes da música "Things I'll never say" de Avril Lavigne. Porém, existem diferenças claras, por que enquanto "Blurry" é composto de vários fics que são ligados, este daqui é um fic mesmo, com uma duração aproximada de 10 capítulos, um atrás do outro, totalmente interligados. Boa Leitura!

_"Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you..away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you to tight?"_

_" __Sim, estou jogando minha vida fora  
com essas coisas que nunca vou dizer  
Se pudesse dizer o que queria dizer  
Eu diria que queria te soprar...pra longe  
Estar com você toda noite  
Estou te abraçando muito forte?"_

* * *

Macios...e quentes.

Firmes, mas ao mesmo tempo gentis e carinhosos.

Assim eram os lábios de Heero em meus sonhos.

Mas havia mais do que isso, é claro. Afinal, não há razão para timidez quando se está sonhando, certo? Pelo menos, no lindo mundo do subconsciente adormecido, as coisas sempre tendem a dar certo.

Mas não vinha ao caso pensar nisso agora, uma vez que, pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse a boca de Heero, inevitavelmente me tiraria de uma linha de raciocínio da qual eu não tinha a menor vontade ou intenção de sair.

Sendo assim...aonde eu estava mesmo? Claro, os lábios. A perfeição deles já havia sido estabelecida, o que deixava com que eu pudesse pular para uma descrição longa e detalhada da língua.

Hmmmm...sim, a língua de Heero. Eu podia praticamente senti-la contra meus lábios, gentilmente pedindo permissão para me invadir. E quem seria eu para negar um pedido desses?

Uma vez dentro de minha boca, ela me explorava , procurando com destreza cada um de meus pontos mais sensíveis. Passando delicadamente pela gengiva. Colocando sua ponta no céu de minha boca. Encorajando minha própria língua a participar de uma dança lenta e sensual.

E o gosto... sempre imaginei que Heero teria um gosto que seria uma mistura de algumas das coisas mais deliciosas na face na Terra. Como uma mistura impossível de morangos, menta e orvalho. Nem excessivamente doce e nem excessivamente fresco, mas cheio de uma essência pura, única, e completamente repleta de energia...como a chegada de uma nova manhã. O gosto de Heero Yuy.

Mas quanto a isso eu havia me enganado. O soldado perfeito não tinha o gosto de nenhuma dessas coisas.

Ele possuía um sabor totalmente diferente do que eu imaginava. Diferente e...melhor.

E foi nesse momento de realização que percebi...de novo.

Eu realmente não estava sonhando.

E talvez as pessoas se perguntem, como exatamente meu – ainda parcialmente – esfumaçado e confuso cérebro havia chego a essa estonteante e surpreendente, senão um tanto quanto óbvia, conclusão?

Na verdade, a resposta é bem simples: Eu, muito particularmente, não acredito na singular teoria do '_é bom demais para ser verdade._'

É, é isso mesmo. Acredito sim, que minha mente é capaz de conjurar idéias e sensações absolutamente extraordinárias. Mas nunca, NUNCA, devemos subestimar o quão melhor a realidade por ser.

E acredite quanto digo...ela sempre é.

E foi exatamente essa noção que me acordou para os fatos ocorrendo a minha volta naquele exato momento. Se os beijos de Heero eram impossivelmente melhores do que os beijos – e não foram poucos! – com os quais havia sonhado, logo, eu não estava sonhando.

Sim, senhoras e senhores, essa é a beleza do estilo Duo Maxwell de raciocínio: ele segue uma trajetória que não poderia estar mais distante o possível do linear.

Ok...passando para questões mais importantes...por que diabos perco meu tempo pensando na lógica do funcionamento de minha própria mente quando tenho o cara por quem estive apaixonado perdidamente pelos últimos três anos de minha vida finalmente nos meus braços?

Ah...mas é claro.

Falta de oxigenação.

O que me lembrava do fato de que mais cedo do que tarde, eu teria de respirar. Mas...precisaria mesmo? Estava me sentindo tãããoooo bem naquela posição...na verdade, eu estava bem como já não me sentia a pelo menos algumas semanas.

O que seriam mais alguns momentos de inconsciência induzida pela falta de ar nos pulmões e cérebro quando eu poderia trocar tudo isso por mais alguns momentos beijando Heero? Na minha opinião até um pequeno aneurisma poderia ser considerado pouco...

Mas Heero obviamente tinha idéias diferentes das minhas, por que antes mesmo que eu pudesse completar mais esse pensamento totalmente desconexo, seu rosto afastou-se do meu, da forma mais lenta e gentil possível, meus dedos desenlaçando-se de seus cabelos e escorregando suavemente por seu rosto antes de cair junto a meu braço ao lado de meu corpo sobre a cama.

Aquele rosto perfeito afastou-se do meu exibindo um olhar que eu jamais havia visto ali antes. E eu era alguém que ainda me gabava de ser um dos maiores acervos mentais do que gosto de chamar de '_Expressões Faciais Heeristicas'_. Claro que alguns desses dados provavelmente poderiam ter sido perdidos nos últimos cinco minutos, dependendo exatamente de sua localização em minha massa cinzenta...

'Duo'. A voz de Heero me retirou de meus devaneios, fazendo com que focalizasse novamente em seu rosto.

'Duo...o que você falou antes...eu...você...', ele começou a dizer, apenas para parar antes de concluir, e me lançar um olhar que, mesmo no estado ainda levemente confuso no qual me encontrava – do qual eu felizmente podia notar que estava rapidamente me recuperando, graças a presença quase bem vinda de uma dor em meus músculos do estômago – era perfeitamente claro em seu significado.

Aquelas orbes azuis estavam tentando verificar se eu realmente havia falado sério.

Heero provavelmente havia notado meu estado de estupefação inicial ao acordar. E ao perceber em seguida que eu me lembrava exatamente do que havia dito antes, nas minhas primeiras horas menos privilegiadas de consciência, queria confirmar o que havia acontecido. Confirmar se o que eu dizia, e acima disso, se o que eu sentia, era verdadeiro.

E claro que minha reação inicial foi de negar tudo com veemência.

Afinal de contas, o quão patético é admitir – depois de protagonizar o encontro mais desastroso de que já se teve notícia, e fazer não uma, mas duas pequenas passagens por alas hospitalares diferentes em um intervalo de menos de um mês – que se está apaixonado por alguém?

Isso sem contar outros detalhes bastante peculiares, como o fato de se estar apaixonado a cerca de três anos, e de que o objeto de minhas afeições não só lutou a meu lado duas vezes em duas guerras inter-espaciais diferentes, como também é um homem, da mesma forma que EU sou.

Hunf! Aposto que minha história viraria uma novela muito mais interessante do que qualquer uma das que estavam atualmente no ar...não que eu as acompanhasse. Talvez até tivesse chances de virar um anime, ou coisa parecida...

De qualquer forma, estava saindo da minha linha de raciocínio mais uma vez.

Voltando a minha reação inicial. Claro, haviam muitas razões para que eu negasse tudo. Mais razões do que gostaria de admitir a qualquer um. Por outro lado, depois de um abraço singelo, um convite inesperado, um gesto – um tanto quanto violento, mas mesmo assim – de proteção, e um beijo doce, tive de parar por um momento para pesar os prós e contras de mentir para Heero.

Por fim, juntando todos os fatos que possuía nos dois lados daquela estranha balança, as lembranças dos últimos três anos de minha vida, as memórias do sentimento constante de que faltava alguma coisa para que me sentisse realmente completo, e acima de tudo isso, a certeza de que se havia alguém que merecia minha total e completa honestidade nesse planeta, esse alguém certamente estava diante de mim naquele exato momento...cheguei a uma conclusão.

'Heero', falei, suspirando profundamente, muito mais numa tentativa frustrada de me acalmar do que pela necessidade de abastecer o ar em meus pulmões. 'Você sabe que eu não minto', conclui. 'É... tudo verdade', terminei, virando meu rosto, concentrando-me na parede do outro lado do quarto como se ela fosse a coisa mais fascinante do mundo.

E como se a situação toda já não fosse suficientemente embaraçosa, eu ainda podia sentir minhas bochechas queimando. Talvez pudesse alegar uma febre gerada pelos remédios...

Mas antes que pudesse me concentrar em possíveis futuras desculpas para justificar a belíssima imitação de tomate que estava fazendo naquele momento, dedos longos gentilmente traçaram a curva de meu rosto parando no queixo e em seguida virando-me para que eu fosse novamente ao encontro dos olhos de Heero.

E eles brilhavam com uma intensidade que fez com que me sentisse ainda mais quente, sendo repentinamente invadido por um sentimento que se espalhou por meu corpo como o calor de um cobertor macio num dia frio. Morno, acalentador, e extremamente reconfortante.

Heero estava sorrindo pra mim.

'Fico feliz em ouvir isso', ele disse, dando voz a tudo aquilo que sua expressão já havia me dito. Então, deixou que sua outra mão também fosse até meu rosto. Esta, retirou minha franja delicadamente do caminho de meus olhos, e arrisco-me a dizer que seja lá o que Heero procurava em minha face, foi encontrado, por que seu sorriso alargou-se ainda mais,e de uma forma tão bela, que tive o impulso de fazer uma pequena prece para que minha mente - ainda parcialmente sob a influência dos remédios - deixasse que eu guardasse aquela imagem junto de minhas memórias mais preciosas.

Permanecemos assim por alguns segundos. Heero segurando meu rosto em suas mãos e sorrindo como se tivesse algum tipo de tesouro sob suas palmas. Eu, de minha parte, me dei ao luxo de colocar minha mão boa também sobre sua face, e fechar meus olhos.

Com eles fechados, respirei lentamente. Deixei que o cheiro dos travesseiros, dos lençóis, das roupas e do quarto em geral invadisse minhas narinas. Senti o calor das mãos em meu rosto. E por fim, movi meus próprios dedos, traçando-os lentamente sobre a pele que havia embaixo deles.

Abri então meus olhos para, pela primeira vez, ser agraciado por uma visão idêntica a que eu tantas e tantas vezes tinha tido em sonhos: o rosto de Heero, olhando somente para mim.

Sorri, e observei por um momento enquanto ele realizava o mesmo ritual, fechando seus olhos apenas para abri-los pela metade enquanto lentamente aproximava seu rosto do meu...

E então ambos enrijecemos diante da nova presença que adentrou o quarto, previamente tão tranqüilo.

'HEERO! Aonde você está?', a voz falou num tom alto o suficiente para despertar até o último de meus neurônios adormecidos. Passos apressados podiam ser ouvidos caminhando na direção do quarto, até que abruptamente pararam.

'Heero, Duo não voltou para...', alguém falou enquanto entrava no cômodo, brecando repentinamente. A nova proximidade da voz me permitiu reconhecer o visitante antes mesmo de fazer uma confirmação visual, e a parte mais sarcástica – coincidentemente, também a mais rápida – de meu cérebro, riu em alto e bom som diante da cena que estava prestes a se desenrolar.

Heero e eu viramos ao mesmo tempo na direção da voz apenas para encontrar ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Quatre Winner, parado a alguns metros da porta do quarto, vestindo uma samba-canção cinza, e uma blusa de pijama verde que eu tinha certeza de já ter visto em algum lugar.

Ficamos alguns segundos nessa situação, observando enquanto Quatre abria e fechava sua boca sem que nenhum som saísse dela. Para alguém que era um líder diplomático profissional, ele não estava realmente manejando muito bem aquela situação.

Quem quebrou o silêncio, por incrível que pareça, foi Heero.

'Pois não, Quatre?' , ele perguntou, tirando suas mãos de meu rosto e envolvendo-as na minha, levantando-se levemente de forma a poder olhar diretamente para meu amigo estupefato.

Os olhos de Quatre arregalaram-se ainda mais diante daquele gesto terno. 'Eu...eu...', ele gaguejou, tentando recuperar-se de um possível choque. 'Eu fui até o apartamento de Duo e...ele não estava lá. E como ele saiu com você ontem...'

'Quatre!', uma quarta voz interrompeu , guiando três pares de olhos para a nova figura presente agora na porta do quarto.

Era Trowa, aparência de quem havia acabado de cair da cama, usando apenas uma calça de pijama verde.

Claro! Era daí que eu conhecia esse pijama! Já tinha visto Trowa usando-o algumas vezes. Hmmmm... isso era uma informação, no mínimo, interessante...

'Trowa', Quatre disse, 'Eu...eu encontrei Duo. Ele estava aqui, com Heero...', ele terminou, enrubescendo levemente, certamente sem saber como completar o que queria dizer, ou mesmo sem querer tirar conclusões precipitadas.

Trowa olhou de seu companheiro diretamente para a cama onde eu estava deitado com Heero a meu lado. Seu olhar vagou de Heero para mim, para nossas mãos, e novamente para mim. E então, um pequeno sorriso positivamente malicioso desabrochou em seu rosto.

'Até que enfim', ele falou, o sorriso não abandonando seu rosto nem por um momento sequer.

'Cale a boca', um coro de vozes respondeu, e levei um segundo para perceber que estas pertenciam a mim e a Heero. No momento seguinte, olhamos um para o outro com semblantes de surpresa e rostos igualmente tingidos de rosa.

Trowa riu. O maldito. Eu teria de lembrá-lo um dia desses que ele só não estava usando as duas partes de seu horrível pijama verde naquele exato momento por conta da minha intervenção, aquele mal-agradecido...

Quatre escolheu esse exato momento para finalmente fazer uso de suas características mais diplomáticas e limpou sua garganta em uma tentativa óbvia de desviar os olhares de ódio que estavam sendo lançados na direção de seu namorado.

'Bem, Duo, que bom que você esta aqui, e está bem. Eu fiquei preocupado', ele falou, e eu podia sentir pelo tom de sua voz que a preocupação era genuína. Não tinha como realmente esperar menos de Quat.

'Eu estou muito bem Quatre, desculpe por te preocupar', respondi com um pequeno sorriso de desculpas. Antes que pudesse me explicar mais, todavia, Heero gesticulou em minha direção com um copo de água, silenciosamente pedindo permissão para colocar o canudinho em minha boca. Assenti levemente com a cabeça e bebi um pouco, agradecido pela sensação de alívio em minha garganta seca.

Percebi Quatre nos olhando como se fossemos a coisa mais meiga depois de filhotinhos, e Trowa ainda com aquele mesmo sorrisinho nos lábios. Por todos os diabos, eles podiam ao menos tentar disfarçar!

Pensei que isso se estenderia por tempo o suficiente para que eu explodisse devido a vergonha, mas Quatre recuperou-se de seu transe a tempo de, se eu tivesse alguma sorte, evitar essa pequena tragédia. Sua expressão mudou, e ele pareceu contemplar o que diria por alguns segundos antes de falar, 'Mas Duo...você...passou a noite aqui?'

Eu engasguei com a água.

Heero tirou o copo de meus lábios e lentamente levantou minha cabeça do travesseiro para que eu parasse de tossir. Aparentemente satisfeito quando minha respiração voltou ao normal, ele voltou-se para Quatre. 'É uma longa história', ele respondeu com um suspiro.

Os outros dois simplesmente olharam para ele como se esperassem que ele espontaneamente elaborasse.

Heero suspirou novamente. 'Bem...', ele começou, apenas para ser interrompido por mais uma nova voz.

'YUY!' , a voz gritou, fazendo com que agora quatro pares de olhos fossem parar diretamente na porta, aonde encontrava-se um Chang Wufei, o único dos cinco homens do recinto que não estava vestindo um pijama ou variáveis disso.

'Ninguém mais tem o hábito de bater!', Heero perguntou numa voz um pouco irritada, e não pude conter o pequeno riso que me escapou os lábios diante dessa exclamação. Fiquei fascinado em seguida, ao perceber que Heero, ao me ver rindo, imediatamente perdeu o semblante irritado, este sendo substituído por uma sorriso suave em seu rosto.

Wufei olhou a cena diante de si e fui capaz de praticamente assistir em seu olhar o momento no qual algumas peças daquele quebra-cabeças encaixaram-se em sua mente. Um sorriso discreto adornou sua face, e fiz uma nota mental de agradecê-lo mais tarde por não ter comentado nada.

Ele limpou sua garganta diplomaticamente. 'Eu peço desculpas por ter entrado tão repentinamente', ele disse. ' Mas eu gostaria que você me explicasse...', ele continuou, desdobrando um jornal que tinha em suas mãos, e jogando-o em cima da cama, sobre meus pés, ' ...isso!'

Quatre e Trowa rapidamente aproximaram-se para olhar o jornal ao mesmo tempo em que Heero o tirou de cima dos meus pés, trazendo-o para perto de seu rosto, e consequentemente, de mim. Em uma das manchetes da página inicial, lia-se 'Ex-combatente causa tumulto em festa de Ministra'. Junto à manchete havia uma foto borrada do que pareciam ser duas pessoas, uma delas – obviamente maior – aparentemente caída de joelhos com as duas mãos sobre o rosto.

A outra figura, obviamente era Heero. Eu reconheceria aquele semblante a muitos metros de distância,logo, uma impressão de jornal mal feita não era sequer um desafio para olhos que, como os meus, estavam treinados em cada aspecto do corpo daquele homem.

E eu sinceramente esperava ser a única pessoa a ter tal capacidade...

Observei enquanto seus olhos percorriam o conteúdo da notícia, e então, mais senti do que propriamente ouvi o grunhido de Heero, afinal ele ainda tinha uma de suas mãos sobre a minha, enquanto a outra segurava o jornal. Virei minha mão na sua, apertando gentilmente em sinal de apoio, e ele olhou em minha direção por um momento, antes de soltar um longo suspiro.

'Sentem-se', ele falou finalmente, retribuindo meu gesto com uma caricia de seus dedos e gesticulando para que Trowa e Quatre sentassem-se nas duas cadeiras disponíveis do outro lado do quarto.

Ele suspirou novamente, e não seria necessário ser nenhum tipo de gênio para notar que Heero não estava nada contente em ter que recontar a situação.

'Duo e eu fomos até a festa de Relena, e as coisas estavam indo muito bem até que ela pediu, ou na verdade me arrastou, para que dançássemos, e enquanto isso, Duo...foi até o jardim', ele apertou minha mão suavemente contra a sua enquanto dizia isso, como se quisesse silenciosamente se desculpar pelo que havia acontecido.

'E depois disso?', Quatre perguntou.

'Depois que a dança terminou, eu mesmo me dirigi até o jardim para procurar por Duo', ele falou, fazendo uma pausa para me olhar por um momento. 'Depois que o encontrei, estávamos conversando quando esse...', Heero apontou um dedo para a figura de joelhos no jornal, com força o suficiente para quase rasgar o papel, '...esse sujeito, um dos seguranças da festa, apareceu do nada e acertou Duo no estômago.'

'O quê?', os três ouvintes responderam em união. Eu de minha parte, apenas senti um grande sentimento de alívio por finalmente compreender um daqueles brancos que persistiam em povoar a minha memória. Agora eu sabia O QUE tinha acontecido, apesar de não fazer qualquer idéia do POR QUE eu havia sido espancado por um dos seguranças da rainha do mundo.

'Exatamente o que vocês ouviram', Heero respondeu, aquele semblante de irritação voltando a seu rosto. 'O filho da mãe simplesmente surgiu e agrediu Duo sem qualquer aviso prévio ou razão.'

'Duo, você está bem?', Quatre perguntou, parecendo finalmente notar que eu não estava realmente me mexendo muito. Ele então levantou de sua cadeira, Trowa em seu rastro, e ambos, assim como Wufei, aproximaram-se da cama.

'Eu estou bem, rapazes...' comecei a responder, apenas para ser interrompido pela voz de Heero.

'Fraturou duas costelas', ele constatou em uma voz levemente clinica, levantando a coberta de meu corpo para em seguida levantar também minha camiseta e revelar minhas recém adquiridas bandagens aos olhos de meus vizinhos.

Quatre levou uma de suas mãos a boca num gesto claramente chocado, Trowa deu um longo assovio, e Wufei aproximou-se como que para verificar mais de perto.

Enquanto isso eu pensava seriamente se poderia me esconder debaixo das cobertas para nunca mais sair. Seria aquele o dia nacional da humilhação?

Satisfeito com o fato de todos terem visto o estrago operado em mim, Heero finalmente puxou as cobertas sobre meu corpo novamente e pegou minha mão mais uma vez. O gesto infelizmente não passou despercebido por Quatre, que me deu uma piscadela, colaborando ainda mais para a campanha 'Faça Duo ficar vermelho eternamente'.

Heero ou não notou nada ou simplesmente ignorou, por que logo em seguida voltou a contar sua história.

'Bem, Duo caiu desacordado, e eu não gostei nada daquela situação, portanto resolvi dar um corretivo no cara', ele disse.

'Heero, aqui diz que você quebrou o nariz dele, entre outras fraturas', Wufei interrompeu, apontando para a matéria no jornal.

'E?', Heero respondeu, como se tivessem acabado de lhe fazer um comentário qualquer sobre o tempo ou algo igualmente mundano e sem grande importância.

Wufei suspirou. 'E, que você não acha que é um pouco de exagero quebrar o nariz de uma pessoa como forma de... corretivo?', ele perguntou.

'Você não diria isso se estivesse no meu lugar.', Heero respondeu, claramente colocando-se na defensiva. ' É claro que esse imbecil estava só obedecendo a ordens, mas isso não faz dele menos idiota. Ele mereceu cada hematoma que recebeu', ele terminou com um pequeno sorriso sarcástico, e por um momento notei um flash do antigo Soldado Perfeito passar rapidamente por seu rosto.

'Você disse ordens?' Quatre interrompeu, 'Que tipo de ordens?'

Heero repentinamente olhou para o outro lado, como se finalmente tivéssemos chego na parte da história que mais lhe incomodava. Então numa voz baixa, ele continuou, 'Relena deu ordens para que os seguranças cuidassem de qualquer pessoa que chegasse...muito perto... de mim.', ele terminou olhando para nossas mãos unidas, com uma expressão extremamente culpada.

'Oh!', a exclamação escapou de meus lábios sem que eu sequer percebesse. Naquele momento todas as peças se encaixaram em minha cabeça.

Os outros pareceram compreender também.

Pensei rapidamente no fato que uma mulher, ou melhor, uma princesa, ciumenta, realmente não tem limites.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos até que Trowa pegou o jornal apenas para exclamar não muito tempo depois, 'E é isso que eles chamam de 'tumulto'?'

Heero ergueu a cabeça e piscou algumas vezes antes de responder. 'Eu suponho que sim.'

'E as fotos?', Wufei perguntou, 'De onde vieram?'

'Malditos paparazzis espalhados pela festa toda'.

'Hmmm', Wufei murmurou em compreensão. 'Bem, eu suponho que os danos não tenham sido dos piores, afinal, aqui nem citam que você é um Preventer.'

'Tenho que agradecer Une por isso', Heero respondeu, e fiz mais um nota mental para também agradecê-la mais tarde...quando saísse dessa embaraçosa jornada, de volta a meu trabalho.

Ugh! Eu já podia até imaginar o tipo de comentários que teria de enfrentar dos novatos, e sem perceber o que estava fazendo, suspirei longamente, todo o peso das explicações daquela manhã finalmente caindo sobre meus ombros.

Heero me lançou um olhar e em seguida voltou-se para os outros. 'Rapazes, Duo ainda está sob o efeito de analgésicos e acho que seria bom pra ele descansar mais um pouco. Podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde ok?', ele falou, e havia um tom não tão sutil de finalidade em suas palavras.

'Mas é claro, Heero. Você tem toda razão', Quatre respondeu com um sorriso, levantando-se. 'Duo, não se preocupe, eu cuidarei de seu apartamento.'

'Obrigado, Quat', respondi agradecido.

Os outros se levantaram em seguida e partiram logo atrás de Quatre, Trowa lançando-me um pequeno sorriso e um 'cuide-se', e Wufei com promessas de voltar pela tarde com um pouco de chá.

Heero acompanhou-os, e pude ouvir o som da tranca sendo colocada na porta, momentos antes dele reaparecer na porta do quarto com um olhar que dizia claramente, 'enfim, sós.'

Ele aproximou-se da cama novamente. 'Como se sente?'

'Bem', respondi simplesmente, suprimindo a vontade de minha criança interior de dizer que nunca havia me sentido tão bem em toda a minha vida. Eu já havia me envergonhado o suficiente por um dia. 'Só um pouco sonolento.'

'Então tente descansar mais um pouco, e quando você acordar novamente podemos arrumar alguma coisa para você comer', ele disse, suavemente colocando uma mecha rebelde de cabelo para trás de minha orelha.

A proximidade dele me chamou atenção para o fato de que depois de apenas alguns minutos de abstinência, eu já sentia uma falta gigantesca do sabor de seus beijos, e isso deve ter ficado muito claro em meu rosto, por que no momento seguinte, percebi que Heero aproximava-se de mim com toda intenção de me beijar novamente.

E foi quando me toquei...eu devia estar com um gosto horrível na boca.

Por todos os diabos, será que NADA podia dar completamente certo comigo pelo menos uma vez?

Tentei evitar o beijo de Heero futilmente afastando minha cabeça e a pressionando contra os travesseiros.

Ele logicamente notou a minha pequena 'manobra'.

'O que foi?', ele perguntou, uma expressão repentina de confusão com uma pitada de...dor? Pintada em seu rosto.

Oh não! Eu tinha feito Heero pensar que eu não queria que ele me beijasse...não, não!

Coloquei uma mão sobre a boca antes de falar, agora totalmente consciente do fato de que deveria provavelmente ter o bafo de uma pessoa que dormiu durante muitas horas, multiplicado por três por conta dos medicamentos ingeridos com o estomago vazio. Argh!

'Heero, eu não escovei meu dentes...', comecei a dizer, apenas para ser interrompido pelo som de...risos.

Risos. Gargalhadas. Heero estava rindo da minha cara.

Ok, estava oficializado: hoje ERA o dia nacional da humilhação.

E enquanto eu pensava seriamente em talvez montar uma pequena escala dos níveis de vergonha pelos quais uma pessoa seria capaz de passar num único dia, com direito a um pequeno desenho da minha pessoa bem no topo, Heero retirou minha mão da frente de meu rosto e me beijou suavemente.

Eu podia sentir seus lábios claramente sorrindo enquanto estes se encontravam com os meus e não consegui evitar um sorriso recíproco.

Quando nos separamos, ele beijou minha bochecha, e suspirou. 'Você é um grande idiota, sabia?'

'Sim. Mas não dizem que todos os apaixonados são idiotas?', respondi com um sorriso.

'Hmmmm', ele falou, roçando sua bochecha carinhosamente em minha mão desenfaixada. 'Eu acho que isso faz de mim um idiota também. Um idiota que não consegue parar de te tocar.'

'Então não pare', falei, aceitando seus carinhos com a certeza de que, apesar das coisas não darem totalmente certo para mim – muito pelo contrário - isso não diminuía em nada a alegria de finalmente ter do meu lado a ÚNICA coisa que eu vinha querendo mais do que tudo ha três anos.

Heero do meu lado.

* * *

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 9**

Obrigada a todos que ainda acompanham esse fic apesar das demoras praticamente NOJENTAS que eu imponho nos meus trabalhos. As razões para isso são muitas e não valem a pena ficar sendo citadas aqui, portanto, citarei apenas o que vale citar, ou seja, VOCÊS que continuam acompanhando , apesar de todos os apesares, MUITO OBRIGADA PELO APOIO.

Ah sim, e eu tenho milhões de fics pra dedicar a muitas pessoas ultra especiais pra mim, e sendo assim, para evitar desconfortos e tudo mais, não dedicarei esse daqui para ninguém. Mas não temam xuxus a quem eu devo dedicatórias: todos vocês terão seus fics in no time, eu prometo!

Ok, e em algumas observações sobre o fic, por favor levem em conta que não existe maior prova de amor do que beijar alguém com bafo! Nyahahaahha isso é coisa de gente genuinamente apaixonada  
brincadeirinha, brincadeirinha...

Ah sim, e agora só falta mais um capítulo para que Things acabe TT  
..no próximo, o fim! E quem sabe...um lemon...veremos...

See ya /


End file.
